<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever after by pempeeeperem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168964">Forever after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pempeeeperem/pseuds/pempeeeperem'>pempeeeperem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Paper Mario (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Brainwashing, Dim is pushy and also creepy, Dimentio Wins, Dimentio does a lot of awful things, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I guess it's drama? kinda?, I'm just exploring darker themes and see what would be a plausible reaction to that, NO rape, Tragedy, and however you interpret the use of floro sprouts, mentions of several characters being dead, no rape but forced kisses at two instances, one character dies at the end, secrets are revealed and friendships destroyed, some characters stay dead, there is lots to unpack here so give me time for that, this will not end well for most characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pempeeeperem/pseuds/pempeeeperem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimentio wins and makes all his dreams come true. No more war, no more suffering, no more danger. The world he creates is truly perfect in every sense. And now that all his hard work comes to fruition, he finally has time to indulge in his last dream as there has always been one person who stood out to him and whom he couldn’t help falling for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimentio/Mimi, onesided - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Resurrection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter One – Resurrection</h1><p class="western">Her eyes flutter open, followed by a pained groan. A hand <span>aims</span> for her forehead to massage away the tension. That was to be expected, he muses, a resurrection can’t be a pleasant experience. He sits down on the chair besides her bed and waits patiently for her senses to return to her.</p><p class="western">She looks at the ceiling, at the poster next to her bed and closes her eyes again as another wave of nausea hits her. The sighs that escapes her lips is almost inaudible. Her next attempt succeeds further. She props up on her elbow, keeps massaging her forehead in concentrated breathing and catches glimpses of the objects near her bed. One of which is his foot. She blinks in confusion, the amount of memories rushing back into her must be overwhelming. Does she recognize him already? She looks up.</p><p class="western">“...Dimentio?” she mumbles.</p><p class="western">He smiles.</p><p class="western">“Hello, Mimi, how do you feel?” he asks.</p><p class="western">“Awful.” she replies sourly, “What are you doing in my room?”</p><p class="western">“I have been waiting for you to wake up and watched over you like a loyal guardian dog.”</p><p class="western">She grunts displeased and sits up in a lotus seat, her motions clunky as if her joints haven’t reconnected yet or maybe it is circulation system that hasn’t built momentum yet.</p><p class="western">“I’m awake now. You can go.” she says.</p><p class="western">“You seem unwell, Mimikins, is there something I can do for you?” he asks sweetly, “Tea, a hot bath or some medication perhaps?”</p><p class="western">“Don’t… don’t talk so loud, please.” she hisses and holds her head, “I have such a headache.”</p><p class="western">“You need more rest, dear.” Dimentio says.</p><p class="western">“Maybe...” she mumbles, “<span>But I’m not tired in the slightest.</span>”</p><p class="western">She groans again and lays her head against the wall, her hands falling into her lap in defeat. At this cue he levitates towards her and carefully places two fingers at both her temples to apply a soft pressure.</p><p class="western">“What are you-” she <span>mumbles</span> and <span>shoots him an angry look before her face relaxes in pleasure.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>This is better, is it not?” he asks.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>It… actually is.” she sighs.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Her other hand joins her lap and the content look on her face paired with the occasional sigh </span>
  <span>makes this touch just as pleasurable to him as it is to her. The way her lips open ever so slightly to release a breath and the colour returning to her cheeks, urges him to come just the tiniest bit closer. To be able to smell her perfume again causes his chest to free itself from it’s fearful cage. This is how he remembered Mimi and Mimi is back. She opens her eyes and a red so beautiful no ruby could ever compare to them, is revealed to him. They widen immediately.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Hey, uhh, this is okay now.” she stutters, “My head’s all fine now.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She gulps and presses herself to the wall in a failing attempt to bring more distance between them. He chuckles about her reaction, to fluster her like that is what he looked for since forever. His fingers leave her temples and the soothing magic stays, allowing her to regain her memories at a slower speed. He sits down next to her and leans against the wall as well.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Tell me if the pain should return.” he says.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>...okay?” she says and clears her throat, “I, uhh, wanted to ask where the others are?”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She glances at him and looks down at her fumbling hands, acting as if she inspected her nails.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Where should they be?” he replies.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>What kind of answer is that?” she frowns at him, “Are they not in the lounge right now? Gosh, what time is it even?”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She turns her head towards the clock on her night stand, it had stopped working.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Are you hungry, Mimi?” he asks.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>No, I just-”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She turns her attention back to him and abruptly stops her chain of thought. She frowns.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Golly, I had such a weird dream...” she says looking at him, “It just came back to me. I swear, it was so surreal.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She shakes her head in disbelief and leans back against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>What was it about?” Dimentio asks softly.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Oh, you would think I’m crazy.” she chuckles, “I dreamed that the world ended and that County wanted that all along and Nastasia got hurt and… I don’t remember what happened to O’Chunks but he was there, too.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She grows quiet for a moment and he waits excitedly for the next thing she would say.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>You were there, too.” she says and her frown deepens, “A huge monster was there… What a nightmare. I think everyone died.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She links her fingers tightly and fails to suppress a shudder. Gently, he lays a hand on them and strokes his thumb over the cold skin. She looks at him and he raises his gaze to meet hers.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>That wasn’t a dream.” he says.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>There is a beat of silence and then her breathing quickens and her pupils widen in fear.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>What?” she breathes.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>That all happened.” Dimentio says softly, “The count, the heroes, the Chaos Heart… everything. It wasn’t a dream.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>B-but then… County?” she whispers.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Dead, I’m sorry, Mimi.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She gasps for air as the first tear runs down her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>But what about Nassy and O’Chunks and L?” she cries, “Where are they?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>All dead, except for L. He’s here somewhere.” he taps his chest, “I hear him sometimes.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>What?”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>It is only one word but it encapsulates all of her feelings. From confusion and sadness to disbelief and horror. She scrambles from the bed, away from him.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>But then y-you… you...” she whines.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Yes, Mimi, that also happened.” he says, standing up as well, “I took the Chaos Heart and created a perfect world.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I-I remember- I remember-” she stutters and he knows that the memory of her own death just returned.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She breaks out into tears, hold her stomach with one and covers her mouth with her other hand. Her cries are heart breaking, they break his heart and while he knew it won’t be easy on her, he had hoped that he wouldn’t have to see tears. He approaches her slowly, opens his arms to grasp her into a tight, reassuring embrace, but M</span>
  <span>imi</span>
  <span> shoves him roughly.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Stay away from me!” she cries, “What have you done?!”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>He catches his footing and frowns.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>What have I done?” he repeats confused, “Just what the count promised us or have you forgotten that?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>You’ve murdered everyone!” she shouts, “They were our friends! How could you?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Mimi...” he sighs, “It was necessary, but if it makes you happy, I can resurrect them for you.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>What?” she breathes.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She sniffs and trembles and stares at him like a deer in the headlight. Frozen to her core in the realisation of what he just said.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>H-how… how?” is all she asks.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I’m basically a god now. I can do anything.” he answers with a shrug.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Did you… did you do that to me?” she says, her voice a quivering mess.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Yes, how else could you be here now?” he chuckles.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Why?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Hm?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Why?” she demands again.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>...can you not tell?” he asks.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>No… I have no idea.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>His smile turns downwards. He doesn’t believe that. Surely, she must have noticed.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Ah ha ha ha...” he laughs quietly, “Have a guess then, my dear.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>He shakes his head in disbelief. She must know. After all, he has been trying to get her attention for months.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I don’t know, Dimentio.” she says, “Why am I here? What do you want from me?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Mimi… after all this time?” he asks and just the tiniest bit of fear leaps into his throat.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She blinks rapidly at him and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Don’t tell me you...” she hesitates, “You… Do you… have a crush on me?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Oh, no. That? No.” he says, “A crush is just a childish phase. This is much more serious.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She shakes her head. Her beautiful, tear-streaked face with the big, shiny eyes and her bewitching lips set into a tight line… Is she surprised? </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Oh well,” he muses, “I suppose all of this is an overload of information.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>You can’t be serious.” she mumbles.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I assure you, I wouldn’t dare jest about this.” he says and approaches her slowly, “You are too important to me to jest. I waited long for this moment.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Stop right there!” she hisses and he complies, “This isn’t funny, Dimentio. This… you… you’re mad!”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I’m not mad, Mimi. Not at you or at anyone. Well, perhaps at the count since he planned to murder us all in cold blood while we were following him like ducklings follow their mother.” he shakes his head, “But now we have a perfect world and now we have time. Finally!”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>He smiles at the last word and opens his arm in a welcoming gesture. Yet, Mimi doesn’t </span>
  <span>clasp him into her arms, she darts towards the door instead. She tears them open and staggers backwards in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>W-what is this?” she gasps and stares at the black nothingness on the other side.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Dimension D.” he explains and shuts the door again, “I worked on it a little and it changed colour. The castle doesn’t exist anymore, but I thought you would feel better waking up in a familiar environment.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Let me out.” she says and stares at him, “I… I’m not staying with you!”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Mimi dearest,” he says in a calming voice, “I am not keeping you here. You’re not a prisoner or some sort. I just wanted you to have a pleasant awakening.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Then let me go!” she splutters, “This instant. Now.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Do you really want to leave already?” he whines, “After all this time we can’t indulge in reminisces as we talk about our time at the castle? I wanted to talk about our future.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>We have no future.” she gasps.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>What?” </span></p><p class="western">“<span>I said there is no future for us!” she growls, “I don’t want to be with you and I would never want that! You’re crazy if you think I could forgive you for what you’ve done! Y-you… O’Chunks...”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She breaks into tears again and in a clumsy fall, her knees give in and she curls up before him.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Poor Nassy...” she sobs, “And L… he didn’t deserve that. Not even the heroes deserved that!”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Her voice is faint and her wheezing </span>
  <span>echoes</span>
  <span> all the louder. Dimentio’s heart breaks all over again at the sight. </span>
  <span>He kneels besides her and pulls her into his arms and she resists.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Don’t touch me.” she sobs.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>It’ll be okay, Mimi.” he whispers, “I’m here.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She escapes his embrace and scrambles away from him until her back hits the dresser.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Don’t come near me again.” she says.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Mimi...” he sighs, “Don’t you understand that I just want what’s best for you?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>And you think that is </span><span><em>you?</em></span><span><span>”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>He doesn’t answer on that, instead, he frowns. And for the first time since they met so long ago, he wonders. Has he… misunderstood her? Her actions were so predictable. Steal her diary, make her angry. Send her flowers, make her happy. Tell her stories and she’ll laugh. Say calming words and she’ll rest her head against his shoulder.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>He almost kissed her that night.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>You’re hurt, I understand that.” he says slowly, “I, too, am grieving. O’Chunks and L were my friends, too. It was the hardest thing I have ever done, but, again, they’re not dead. Not really.”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>She stares at him, her lip quivers and she angrily wipes away another tear.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>This isn’t changing anything.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Wrong, it changes everything.” he replies and levitates, “Don’t run away from me, Mimikins, I don’t pose a threat to you. I never did. It killed me to do this to you.”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>She shakes her head and puts her hands on her face, hiding from him, prefers to sob in darkness. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>A decision forms in his mind. She needs reassurance, clearly. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He levitates silently towards her, takes off the mask and gently peels her hands away to place a kiss on her lips. The softness surprises him, they’re wet from her tears and it’s better than everything he’s imagined. He wants to kiss her again, but Mimi recoils and slaps him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nullification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Two - Nullification</h1><p class="western">What hurts worse than the pain in his cheek and what feels worse than the deafening silence that falls between them, is the look she is giving him. It is one of utter shock, her pupils shrunk while her eyes are wide open. The colour drains from her face.</p><p class="western">“How dare you?” she whispers.</p><p class="western">He raises a hand to his cheek as if making sure he had hallucinated it, but he hasn’t. The pain is dull and already fading, yet the pain in his chest is only settling. It starts burning immediately, tearing on him, breaking the pillars that keep him upright.</p><p class="western">“You hit me.” he mumbles.</p><p class="western">“What did you think would happen?” she snarls and the shock on her face transforms into fury, “Now get away from me.”</p><p class="western">He lets go of the hand he still held and sits down before her. Sits and stares at her in what would be the first time he showed his real face to her. He had imagined this moment to be one of tender touches and shy kisses. Instead, she shattered his heart.</p><p class="western">She wipes her lips with the back of her hand and cuts deeper into the wound. It doesn’t make sense. She confuses him. She had given him clear signs all throughout their time together, why would she now hold back? Now, that they have accomplished their goal and could leisure? Could breathe? Could catch up on what they had to refuse themselves?</p><p class="western">“So?” Mimi asks through gritted teeth, “Do you let me go?”</p><p class="western">“You can stay here.” Dimentio answers.</p><p class="western">“Here? Here is nothing!” she exclaims.</p><p class="western">“I can arrange everything you wish.” he says.</p><p class="western">“I don’t want you to arrange anything. I want to go.”</p><p class="western">“But Mimi… where would you go? We only have each other.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know!” she snarls, “But it will be a hundred times better than staying with you!”</p><p class="western">“I’m your friend, Mimi-”</p><p class="western">“No! No, you aren’t!” she shakes her head violently, her voice going shrill, “You’ve proved that. You’ve killed the count, our friends, me. You’ve <em>killed</em> me. I was <em>dead.</em> And I wish you had kept it that way.”</p><p class="western">“What?” he gasps.</p><p class="western">“Don’t you dare think for a minute that I could forgive you for that.” she growls.</p><p class="western">He blinks, his brain rapidly going through the million possible answers, but none seem fitting. She is blind, confused, she doesn’t think straight. Why else would she keep defending the man who had placed her in a slaughter house?</p><p class="western">He shakes his head and chuckles listlessly as he puts on his mask again.</p><p class="western">“The resurrection must have messed with your mind.” he says, “But don’t worry, in a couple of days you’ll be able to think clearly again.”</p><p class="western">“My mind is very clear, thank you.” she says sourly, “It seems you need some days to recall what you’ve done.”</p><p class="western">“I did what was necessary. I saved us all. Think about it and you’ll see.”</p><p class="western">“I already see how that turned out for O’Chunks and Nassy and the count.”</p><p class="western">He sighs and smiles warmly behind the mask.</p><p class="western">“How would you like it if I brought them back for you?” he asks.</p><p class="western">“You should bring them back because it’s the right thing to do.” she says angrily, “Not because you think it would make me happy.”</p><p class="western">“But wouldn’t it make you happy?” he teases, “I would be happy to reconnect with my old friends.”</p><p class="western">“They aren’t your friends either, Dimentio.” she says, “You have no one anymore. You made sure of that.”</p><p class="western">He sighs.</p><p class="western">“I see you are still angry with me.” he says, “Look, I will leave to prepare your reunion with our friends and you can rest a little, bring order into your memories. I can only imagine what it must feel like to be lost like a child in supermarket isles.”</p><p class="western">“I knew it.” she mumbles, “You keep me here.”</p><p class="western">“No, Mimi.” he says, standing up, “I do not <em>keep </em>you here, but it wouldn’t be responsible of me to let you go while you are clearly still in distress.”</p><p class="western">“Well, yes!” she spits at him, “You’re the reason I’m distressed!”</p><p class="western">“You’re overwhelmed, I know.” he says empathetically, “You will have the privacy you need to clear your thoughts. And once you’re ready, you will be awaited expectantly.”</p><p class="western">He turns and walks to the door.</p><p class="western">“Wait!” she calls, making him turn to her once more.</p><p class="western">“Yes?” he asks.</p><p class="western">Mimi props herself against the bookshelf and slowly stands up. Leaning heavily onto the shelf, she grits her teeth, but he can also see the hopeful glimmer in her eyes.</p><p class="western">“You will bring back O’Chunks?” she asks slowly.</p><p class="western">“Yes.”</p><p class="western">“And Nassy?”</p><p class="western">“If you wish.”</p><p class="western">“What about L?”</p><p class="western">“L isn’t dead.”</p><p class="western">“But he isn’t alive either.”</p><p class="western">“I can’t resurrect anyone who isn’t in the underthere or overthere.”</p><p class="western">She frowns.</p><p class="western">“These places still exist?” she asks.</p><p class="western">“Of course.” he says.</p><p class="western">“What kind of <em>perfect</em> world allows death?” she scoffs.</p><p class="western">“There can't be no life without death.” he replies calmly, “Do you want to philosophize about the physiological consequences of erasing the afterlife?”</p><p class="western">“No… just bring them back.” she says.</p><p class="western">“Very well. I will be on my merry way then.”</p><p class="western">“What about the count?”</p><p class="western">He shakes his head.</p><p class="western">“No.” he says definitely.</p><p class="western">“Why not?”</p><p class="western">“The count stays where he is and endures his punishment.”</p><p class="western">“But this isn’t fair!” Mimi cries and her bottom lip quivers as she suppresses the tears.</p><p class="western">“It is.” Dimentio exclaims, “He faces the consequences of his actions.”</p><p class="western">“Why can’t you bring him back, too?” she asks and tears run down her cheeks again.</p><p class="western">He hesitates. Not, because the answer is uncomfortable to answer, no, he has good reasons as to why the count stays in the underthere. No, it is seeing Mimi breaking down in front of him. The second time in such a short period and if he tried to console her again, she will refuse. She won’t let him comfort her, no matter how much he wishes to.</p><p class="western">"O'Chunks I have no problem with, but the count?” Dimentio asks, “Heavens, Mimi, have you forgotten what he did to you?"</p><p class="western">"He doesn't deserve it." she replies sternly, "He suffered so much and for so long-"</p><p class="western">"And planned to sacrifice you from the very beginning!" he cuts in.</p><p class="western">"He was also good to me!" she shouts and angrily wipes away the tears, "He was great. Like the father I never had."</p><p class="western">"And that redeems him?" he asks flabbergasted, "Is a tragic backstory all he needs?"</p><p class="western">"People forgive, Dimentio." she says and stares at him intensively, "And I have forgiven him."</p><p class="western">"Then why don't you forgive me?"</p><p class="western">There is a beat of silence. Mimi clenches her jaw. For another heartbeat, she torments him with a burning gaze, then crosses the arms before her chest and looks away.</p><p class="western">"You're not him." she says.</p><p class="western">"Why? Because he suffered for his love?" he exclaims, "Guess what? I love you! And I suffered, too! I couldn't reach out to you and it tortured me. I bled when you chased after other men."</p><p class="western">She says nothing on this, sets her mouth in a tight line.</p><p class="western">"I don't reciprocate your feelings." she says.</p><p class="western">She lies and it disappoints him. She lies shamelessly into his face like a sulky teenager at a family event she didn’t want to attend. But he knows her better. He knows how many moments they have spent together. How many times she sought him out on her own. The nights they spend talking as the void grew and she felt small and insignificant. When she touched him deliberately, hugged him close, said soft things to him. None of this suddenly meant anything to her?</p><p class="western">“Have some rest, Mimi.” he sighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just so interesting to write... Guess it's a new au thehe<br/>And I know now in what direction I wanna go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Three - Reunion</h1><p class="western">Queen Jades is not pleased to see him again. She stares him down, tight lips, narrow gaze, the fury burning visibly in her.</p><p class="western">“What do you want, jester?” she asks.</p><p class="western">“Oh, don’t mind me.” he replies with a polite smile in his voice, “I will only grab two shaydes and will be gone in a second.”</p><p class="western">“TWO MORE?” she booms, “Are you insane? You’re bringing chaos to the balance and I don’t have to remind you of-”</p><p class="western">“Yes, yes, we talked about that. I remember.” he says and waves his hand dismissively, “I don’t mean to ask you to accompany me. I already know where they are, thank you.”</p><p class="western">“You will not take any more lives with you.”</p><p class="western">“Let us not quarrel, yes, Jades?”</p><p class="western">“Did you hear me, jester?”</p><p class="western">“Do I have to remind you that there is nothing you can do?” he says in the same calm, polite tone, “I thought it’d be polite to at least inform you so that you don’t search for your shaydes like a squirrel searches for its nuts after winter.”</p><p class="western">Queen Jades is not a friend of similes. He learned that at their first meeting earlier this day. Funny, at this rate they could become more than acquaintances from work, but Dimentio doesn’t plan to return to this place after he fulfilled Mimi’s little wish.</p><p class="western">“This will not end well for you.” she says.</p><p class="western">“It already has.” he replies, “And I have no reason to complain. Say hello to Bleck for me, will you?”</p><p class="western">The queen remains silent as she watches him leave her palace, the D-men following him with their eyes, yet not daring to oppose him again. Once outside he teleports to the same part of the underthere, where Mimi’s shade had been confined. Not far from her prison, he finds the remains of their friends. Reduced to a shadow of what they have been. He picks them up, they wriggle confused and splutter nonsense, asking what had happened and what became of the others. He calms them as he did Mimi. Tells them that they had succeeded and that a perfect world awaited them. Nastasia seems more confused than O’Chunks or Mimi were, but he supposes that it must have been the injury inflicted shortly before the end of the worlds.</p><p class="western">With a snap they return to Dimension D. Quickly, he creates a temporary room for them to stay and puts them to sleep with a spell. Their many questions are distracting and he has yet a lot to prepare for their resurrection. He wonders if Mimi is doing alright, if she calmed down from her outbreak, if she regrets lashing out at him.</p><p class="western">Surely, seeing their old friends will put her in a good mood. She will see that he has never meant to bring them harm, that he is just as glad to have them back and that he had planned on doing so either way. And now that he has experience in bringing back a life, he will make it easier on O’Chunks and Nastasia.</p><p class="western">Many hours later, when he begins to grow tired and he sits down to catch his breath, he is finished. The castle wing in which their bedrooms have been located is now properly connected to Mimi’s room. He never thought he would recreate so much of their old home, but being in a familiar environment brings back memories and gives off a feeling of safety.</p><p class="western">Nastasia and O’Chunks wake up slowly. A clone sits by Nastasia’s bed, while the original waits at O’Chunks side. They’re disoriented, but not in pain and when they look at him and recognize him, a relieved smile appears on the assistant’s face while the warrior crushes him in a hug. Dimentio wises them up quickly about what they have missed and tells them that Mimi awaits them desperately.</p><p class="western">They agree immediately to meet her in the lounge, leave their rooms and seeing their respective friend having come out alive of their venture, chatter away happily. Dimentio watches them as they behave so commonly, so familiar with each other as if no death had ever pulled them apart. He feels light, as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Nastasia and O’Chunks too are back. Back in reality and back at his side. He wonders what they plan to do now that they have reached everything and looks forward to talk to them.</p><p class="western">Turning towards Mimi’s room, he picks up the last guest of their little homecoming party. He knocks at the door and enters.</p><p class="western">“Mimi?” he calls with a grin in his voice, “Are you ready to meet up with our old friends?”</p><p class="western">He can barely hide his excitement and beams at her. Mimi sits on her bed and ogles him.</p><p class="western">“You’ve... brought them back?” she asks slowly.</p><p class="western">“Of course.” he says and motions toward the open door, “Let me bring you to them.”</p><p class="western">She regards him sceptically, but moves from her bed and walks to him.</p><p class="western">“You go first.” she says.</p><p class="western">“As you wish, Mimikins.” he chuckles.</p><p class="western">Taking the lead, he walks down the hall towards the lounge, which originally had been located two floors deeper. He wasn’t in the mood to make more than one floor and as so, it is now connected to this wing. Mimi doesn’t say anything to the changes. There is an insecure glimpse in her eyes when he stops in front a door and turns to her.</p><p class="western">“Ready?” he asks.</p><p class="western">“Open the door already.” she mutters.</p><p class="western">“Killjoy.”</p><p class="western">He rolls his eyes and opens the door for her. Inside the cosy lounge with its lit fireplace, the many bookshelves and drawn curtains, sit Nastasia and O’Chunks in their favourite armchairs, chatting away and looking up at the sound of the door.</p><p class="western">“Mimi!” Nastasia says happily.</p><p class="western">“Oi, lass!” O’Chunks laughs, “Was about time ye got here!”</p><p class="western">Mimi gasps softly, she clenches her hands before her chest, but doesn’t move. Dimentio places a hand gently at her lower back and she tenses.</p><p class="western">“It is them.” he whispers into her ear, “Go ahead and have a chat.”</p><p class="western">She swings at his hand, shoots him a dark look and runs to Nastasia, flinging her arms around her neck, before doing the same with O’Chunks.</p><p class="western">“Are you two okay?” Mimi asks worriedly.</p><p class="western">“Aye, daen’t worry, lass.” O’Chunks says, “A true warrior aen’t defeated like that.”</p><p class="western">“It was turbulent, but, uhm, we managed.” Nastasia says, “How are you?”</p><p class="western">“I’m…” Mimi says and stares at her, “I don’t know. I’m… really confused. Physically? Yeah, I guess I’m good, but guys...” she tones down her voice to a whisper, “he stands right there.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, yeah.” Nastasia says as if she only now remembered the fourth one of their group, “Uhm, Dimentio, why don’t you sit with us?”</p><p class="western">“That’s not what I-” Mimi hisses.</p><p class="western">“With pleasure!” Dimentio cheers and takes place on the couch.</p><p class="western">“Mimi, daen’t stand there. Cheer up, we made it!” O’Chunks exclaims.</p><p class="western">Mimi looks at him, her expression one of disbelief or perhaps shock. Her gaze wanders to Dimentio, accuses him silently. Of what he can’t tell. She sits down on the arm rest of Nastasia’s arm chair. It’s subtle, but her refusing to sit next to him as she always did… that hurt.</p><p class="western">“So...” Mimi mumbles, her eyes leaving Dimentio to look at O’Chunks, “What do you remember?”</p><p class="western">“Why do ya ask?” O’Chunks asks with a frown, “Are ye having blank spots?”</p><p class="western">“I just want to make sure we all have the same understanding.”</p><p class="western">“Ehhh? Dunnae know what that’s about but I remember everythin’.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah.” Nastasia chimes in, “Mimi, are you having problems remembering?”</p><p class="western">Mimi frowns at Nastasia.</p><p class="western">“I think you two are having problems...” she says coldly, “Why is he here?”</p><p class="western">She nods at Dimentio. Nastasia and O’Chunks glance at him, then look at her.</p><p class="western">“What do ye mean?” O’Chunks asks.</p><p class="western">“Uhm, I don’t get what you mean either.” Nastasia asks.</p><p class="western">“What I mean?” she utters, “Nassy, he murdered you. How can you forget that?!”</p><p class="western">“What!?” O’Chunks exclaims.</p><p class="western">“Yes,” she turns to him, “and you too!”</p><p class="western">She looks at them interchangeably.</p><p class="western">“Don’t tell me you don’t remember that?”</p><p class="western">O’Chunks gives her a baffled look, glances at Dimentio and shuffles nervously in his seat.</p><p class="western">“Mimi, what are ye talking’ about?” he asks slowly.</p><p class="western">Mimi blinks rapidly and shakes her head in disbelief.</p><p class="western">“We were fighting the heroes.” she retells and gestures madly, “You went against that turtle, Nassy was with the count, I fought the princess.”</p><p class="western">They appear to be following her, but then she says:</p><p class="western">“And Dimentio brainwashed L. The castle was falling apart-”</p><p class="western">And Nastasia and O’Chunks frown simultaneously. They exchange a quick look and listen on.</p><p class="western">“and I fell through that hole to land on you. Then we ran to the training room where Dimentio knocked you out!” she says to Nastasia, no, she shouts, “He wanted to murder the count, but you threw yourself in between and got hit instead! How can you not remember this?!”</p><p class="western">She quits her wild gesturing and huffs for air. Her friends gape at her, perplexed about her outbreak and even more confused about what she said. Dimentio clears his throat.</p><p class="western">“Mimikins,” he says calmly, “I don’t mean to insult you, but I believe that the whole event has left several injuries to your head. You <em>have </em>fallen quiet a distance and you <em>have</em> fought vigorously. I think you need some more rest.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, you stay out of this!” Mimi hisses and returns to Nastasia, “What has he done to you?”</p><p class="western">“Nothing, Mimi...” Nastasia mumbles, “Are you alright for sure?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I am!” Mimi exclaims.</p><p class="western">“I think the lad’s right, Mimi.” O’Chunks rumbles, “I still feel stiff and me head’s twirlin’. I think we all would do good gettin’ some rest.”</p><p class="western">“Do you remember what he did to L?” Mimi demands, “Do you remember that he took the heart from the count?”</p><p class="western">O’Chunks hesitates. He glances at Dimentio, then looks back at her in a mix of sorrow and worry.</p><p class="western">“...who?” he asks.</p><p class="western">Mimi gasps.</p><p class="western">“Don’t tell me you don’t remember L!” she shouts.</p><p class="western">“Mimi, uhm, we don’t know anyone whose name is <em>L</em>.” Nastasia says and reassuringly lays her hand on Mimi’s, “But it’s ok. You must be confusing a few things, that’s normal, k?”</p><p class="western">“Aye, let’s just talk more tomorrow.” O’Chunks adds, “I’m tired anyway.”</p><p class="western">“Ah!” Dimentio speaks up again, “That reminds me… I almost forgot, dinner is ready. So, if you wish to have a bite before bed...”</p><p class="western">“That sounds great, actually.” O’Chunks nods and looks at the women, “What about you two?”</p><p class="western">“I could eat something.” Nastasia says and looks at Mimi, “Mimi?”</p><p class="western">Mimi doesn’t answer them. She stares at them, her mouth set into a tight line, a tendon visibly showing in her neck.</p><p class="western">“No.” she says and looks at Dimentio, “Could I talk to you for a second?”</p><p class="western">“Of course.” Dimentio says with a smile, then addresses Nastasia and O’Chunks, “I’ll join you in a bit.”</p><p class="western">“Alright.” O’Chunks says and stands up.</p><p class="western">“Ok.” Nastasia says and stands up as well.</p><p class="western">The both of them leave the room, but not before throwing a last worried glance at Dimentio, seemingly warning him. He nods at them and turns his attention towards Mimi when the door shuts behind them.</p><p class="western">“What have you done?” she asks quietly.</p><p class="western">“What do you mean?” he asks back, “Have I not brought them back as I said?”</p><p class="western">“No.” she begins trembling, “No, you haven’t. What have you done to them?”</p><p class="western">Dimentio stands up and cautiously approaches her.</p><p class="western">“I have made it easier on them.” he says, “It’s better that way. Seeing how you have so many troubles readjusting...”</p><p class="western">“Stop there!” Mimi shouts and jumps up, “Don’t you think of coming anywhere near me. I wanted to know what you’ve done to them!”</p><p class="western">He stops, the table being between them, and sighs. Apparently, she hasn’t calmed down yet.</p><p class="western">“I have slightly altered their memories so that the new reality will be easier for them to accept.” he says and raises his hands in a reassuring gesture.</p><p class="western">“YOU HAVE WHAT?!” Mimi shouts.</p><p class="western">“Mimi,” he says with emphasis, “you know how hard it has been to accept your death. I didn’t know it would be that hard and I wouldn’t have made you go through that if I had. With Nastasia and O’Chunks I had the chance to make it right, make it easier for them.”</p><p class="western">“That’s not the only thing you’ve changed, it seems.” she says through gritted teeth, “They don’t even know what happened. They don’t know you’ve betrayed them, killed them-”</p><p class="western">“I have never betrayed any of you.” Dimentio says, “The only one I’ve wronged was the count and he was a moron to not see it coming.”</p><p class="western">“YOU’RE THE MORON!” she screams, “You’re the moron if you think that they will not hate you when they find out! They will! I will tell them! I will tell them over and over again until they believe me!”</p><p class="western">“Mimi… please, don’t make it harder on you.” he says in a quiet voice, “It is better for them and it will make it easier on you too if you only let them.”</p><p class="western">“LET THEM WHAT?!” she screams and breaks out into tears, “You’ve brainwashed them and now you turned them against me to brainwash me too!”</p><p class="western">“I haven’t brainwashed them.” he shakes his head, “They’re still the same and they remember everything up to the final day.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, except L.” she scoffs and wipes away her tears.</p><p class="western">“You know how close O’Chunks and he had been. You know that Nastasia liked him too.” he explains, “They would have mourned him forever. And L would have to live with the guilt of causing so much pain for something that was out of his control.”</p><p class="western">“Then why didn’t you just bring back L, too?” she sobs.</p><p class="western">“You know why.”</p><p class="western">Mimi shakes her head and hides her tear-stained face in her hands. She wipes away the tears and looks at him furiously.</p><p class="western">“You should be in the underthere” she says, “instead of the count. Instead of L being… inside you. You make me sick.”</p><p class="western">“Mimi, don’t you understand-” he says and begins approaching her again.</p><p class="western">She shuts him down with a dismissive gesture, with a pained, disappointed look, with turning away from him and shedding fresh tears. Does she not care how much she hurts him with those words?</p><p class="western">“The least thing you can do I hear me out.” he says.</p><p class="western">“I don’t you owe you anything, Dimentio.” she says and turns to the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh, I can't tell if I will be able to turn this into an happy ending. Or if I should.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Four – New plans</h1><p class="western">The dinner is surprisingly loose. O’Chunks and Nastasia guide the conversation while Dimentio glares at Mimi, who stoically ignores him. That the four minions are reunited and eat together just as they always did, mean apparently nothing to her.</p><p class="western">He doesn’t understand her. He just doesn’t. Perhaps something did go wrong as he resurrected her. Perhaps he should have practised with someone else first, but how could he have waited any longer? To <span>make</span> the worlds, to recreate them in a new, perfect way without losing their original charm was tedious, hard work. It took him weeks, maybe months, he doesn’t quite remember. All this time he couldn’t think of anything other than having Mimi back.</p><p class="western">Well, with the occasional thought of his old friends. Having those two back at his side could prove useful. Maybe now he can finally break it to them and ask them about advice? Nastasia and Mimi are best friends, after all.</p><p class="western">Today, though, is not the day for schemes and plans. Today is a day of celebration, whether Mimi wants it or not. Dimentio finishes his glaring and turns his attention to the conversation and chimes in a jab or two at O’Chunks. He laughs and continues to retell all of their shared memories.</p><p class="western">Until the story nears recent events. O’Chunks turns quiet, Nastasia didn’t speak much to begin with, and Dimentio respects their mourning. Time is strange in the underworld. Plus, a resurrection messes with one’s mind. They <span>s</span><span>peak</span> of the attack as if it happened yesterday. Perhaps, it did to them.</p><p class="western">Mimi listens to their friends with a sour expression. She doesn’t like what they say. She doesn’t believe a word. And she is right. Dimentio shares her pain. Neither of them can talk freely to them of what has truly happened. They can only speak to each other, but Mimi made it clear that she is unwilling to listen to him.</p><p class="western">His heart bleeds all over again. He hurt terribly all throughout their time in which he had to force distance between them. Mimi simply was too much of a distraction and if he had voiced his feelings earlier, he might not have gone through with his plan. And that would have been unforgivable.</p><p class="western">She will understand, eventually, and he will wait. As long as needed. Time is no longer a factor to him.</p><p class="western">“So...” Mimi says grimly when the silence occurs, “What has happened to County?”</p><p class="western">Nastasia stiffens on the mention of his name. O’Chunks looks at her, sorrow written over his face in giant letters.</p><p class="western">“Ye daen’t remember?” he asks quietly.</p><p class="western">“Well, I wanna know your perspective.” she answers and shoots Dimentio a mad look.</p><p class="western">“Oh… ye see when the heroes appeared they forced us to split, as ye said.” he says, “We were busy wit’ our own fights and this one hero... Maria, he-”</p><p class="western">“Don’t.” Nastasia chokes, “Please, don’t.”</p><p class="western">She covers her eyes with a hand as her shoulders heave softly with every sob. Mimi reaches out to her and grabs her hand.</p><p class="western">“Sorry, Nassy.” she mumbles.</p><p class="western">O’Chunks sighs heavily and shoots Mimi a sad look. A silent request to not ask further.</p><p class="western">“Yesterday was a terrible day for all of us.” Dimentio speaks up and they turn their attention to him, “I think it is best to go to bed for now and tomorrow we will pick up the pieces like breadcrumbs and you’ll see that everything will be easier.”</p><p class="western">“I hope so.” Nastasia whispers and nods.</p><p class="western">“Aye, that’s the best fer now.” O’Chunks says.</p><p class="western">Mimi stays quiet, she only looks at Dimentio in stoic anger. When Nastasia stands up and excuses herself, the other two leave quickly behind her. Dimentio lingers a moment more. Two of his four friends welcome him back. If that was a statistic, he would view it as a positive result. Unfortunately, he doesn’t feel as if he achieved anything.</p><p class="western">
  <b>That’s because you haven’t.</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>L, have you finally woken up? I was beginning to wonder where you are.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Where should I be? I’m right here, thanks to you.</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Don’t be so negative. We already talked about that.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Dimentio, do you realise now how </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>badly</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <b> you have failed?</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I’m not in the mood for another existential debate.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Oh, pardon me, would you rather talk about it tomorrow? The fact won’t disappear, idiot. Mimi knows you’re a piece of trash. Congratulations, you failed.</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <span>The outcome wasn’t ideal, I see that, but that doesn’t mean anything. We have all the time in the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Yes, until O’Chunks and Nastasia remember what you did.</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>L?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>What?</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I didn’t remember you being so negative.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>L falls into silence, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>being shoved back into the corner that he came from. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Dimentio sighs and teleports into his own bedroom. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He likes talking to L, but the man has become so sarcastic and pessimistic. L is no more than a hollow shell of himself. It is sad. It is truly, truly sad, because that is not the worst </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>ending</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> for him. Dimentio could have gotten rid of him right after their fusion, but he chose against it. To erase a friend is wrong, L doesn’t deserve that, but Dimentio can’t let him go either, unfortunately.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>He doesn’t dwell on it for long. These thoughts aren’t new to him, he knows how to cover up the guilt and thinks of his green beauty next door.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Morning arrives quickly as always. Dimentio is long awake before the others trot into the kitchen. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Nastasia is still choked up about last night’s topic, but he manages light small talk with her. It becomes no easier when Mimi comes through the door. She grabs breakfast, sits down next to Nastasia and chats with her. Dimentio is ignored, but he doesn’t complain. He listens to them from the opposite side of the table until finally O’Chunks wakes up and has a big smile on his face.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western"><span><span>The smile and his excited babbling are an attempt to cheer up the girls, clearly, and </span></span><span><span>it </span></span><span><span>work</span></span><span><span>s</span></span> <span><span>partially. The three of them talk about trivial things, anything to avoid the matters at hand, but that can’t last forever.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>So, what now?” Mimi asks and glances at Dimentio before looking back at O’Chunks.</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Her nails clack against her mug, Nastasia’s fingers are firmly grasped around hers, and O’Chunks takes a sip and shrugs.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>Not sure.” he says, “I want tae find a home, a job, dinnae, somethin’ simple sounds nice after all this tohubohu.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>I agree.” Nastasia says quietly, staring into her mug, “Uhm, I heard Flipside is nice and, well, I never lived in the city.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Aye, the city sure is nice.” O’Chunks nods.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Looks like it is finally time to go back to our old lives.” Dimentio hums, “But now we have the chance to achieve anything we want.”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>He looks at Mimi when he says the last words, but she shows him no reaction. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>That’s right.” O’Chunks says, “Excitin’, ain’t it?”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>She turns to Nastasia.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>Will you look for another assistant job?” she asks her.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Uhm, maybe.” Nastasia says, “Maybe.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Yer top at that.” O’Chunks smiles, “Ya would make sure everythin’ goes as planned.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Huh… yeah, I guess.” she says and looks up, “What about you?”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>I might not learned much aside </span></span><span><span><span>chunking</span></span></span><span><span>, but I’ll find something’.” he looks at Dimentio, “I mean, there ain’t no reason fer more chunking, is there?”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Precisely.” Dimentio smiles, “The worlds are perfect now. Any corruption has been eradicated. You can walk anywhere, be anything, do, well, almost anything.”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Nastasia chuckles weakly at that.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>Aye, that’s what I meant!” O’Chunks laughs, “Maybe we should explore the worlds first!”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>And travel together?” Mimi asks.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Of course!”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>She swallows and glimpses at Dimentio for a second, as if asking for permission. What a peculiar reaction. Is she checking whether or not he would accompany them?</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>As much as I would love that, uhm,” Nastasia says quietly, “I think I would like some quiet for a while. That, uhm, well… The last months were exhausting.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>What about ye, </span></span><span><span><span>Dimentio</span></span></span><span><span>?” O’Chunks turns to him.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Me?” he chuckles and leans back, “I </span></span><span><span><span>can’t say I</span></span></span><span><span> thought much about it. I simply hope we will stay in touch </span></span><span><span><span>even if</span></span></span><span><span> wind blows us into all directions like the petals of a flower.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>That, uhm, you won’t have to worry about.” Nastasia says and smiles a small smile.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Aye.” O’Chunks nods, “I think I’ll check Flipside, too, </span></span><span><span>and once I got a chunkin’ good flat, ye all have tae come!</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>With pleasure.” Dimentio says.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>I will bring drinks, k?” Nastasia </span></span><span><span><span>says</span></span></span><span><span>.</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>O’Chunks laughs and they shortly digress onto the topic of house warming parties. Dimentio </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>grabs himself another cup of coffee and sits back down. A</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> smile lingers on his face as he listens to their plans, then he catches Mimi’s eyes. They share a look. While he smiles at her, she returns a cold, perhaps even disappointed expression. He wonders why she doesn’t participate in this talk as she usually did.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>Say, Mimi,” Dimentio speaks up, “do you wish to return to Merlee’s mansion?”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>She grimaces in return.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>That, uhm, would fit you.” Nastasia weighs, “You have lived there quite some time. You know your way around, right?”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Sure, but...” Mimi says.</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>She doesn’t finish the sentence, instead glances at Dimentio, before looking at O’Chunks, opening her mouth, just to close it again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>I bet Merlee would offer yer a job, if ye apologised.“ he says, “I know I would. Yer can really make her business work.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>B-but her business was electricity and she… she didn’t even pay them.” she says, “In a perfect world such a place </span></span><span><span><span>doesn’t</span></span></span><span><span> exist.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>I suppose you will have to go and find out what has become of that place.” Dimentio says.</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>She stares at him and for </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>once</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> their moment lasts, for once it is not tainted by hatred.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>You mean, you would-” she starts.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Bring you there? Of course.” he says.</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Her mouth shuts and she exchanges glances with Nastasia and O’Chunks.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>I think you should try it, k?” Nastasia says, “You might like it there.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Aye, and Flipside </span></span><span><span><span>isn’t</span></span></span><span><span> far away.” O’Chunks adds.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>I...” Mimi mumbles quietly, “I just don’t want to stay here.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Me neither.” Nastasia sighs.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>Let’s go pack, then.” O’Chunks says, “I want to leave, too.”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>He looks at Dimentio.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>Ah, yes.” Dimentio says, “I can drop you off at Flipside and then bring Mimi to Merlee.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>I can find the way myself, thanks.” Mimi says sourly.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>It’s a teleportation. That’s nothing new.” Dimentio replies.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>With all ye bags I would take that offer, Mimi.” O’Chunks chuckles.</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>I will just take one bag, then.” she says, “And buy everything else.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>That could work.” Nastasia muses, “If the bank accounts still exist, that is… uhm...”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>I </span></span><span><span><span>want a fresh start.</span></span></span><span><span>” Mimi says, “So, nothing but what I need the most. That way I can also use the dimension door and walk the rest.”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>She addresses Dimentio with the last sentence and he sighs.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>The worlds have just ended, but Mimi is still stubborn like a donkey.” he says with a smile in his voice, “I guess some things never change.”</span></span></p><p class="western">“<span><span>That is right, Dimentio.” she states, “Some things don’t change.”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>O’Chunks exchanges a confused look with her.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>So, I guess we’ll meet back here in an hour?”</span></span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">
<b>Chapter Five - S</b><b>eparation</b>
</h1><p class="western">“Wait, wait, wait, let me get that straight.” Mimi shakes her head in confusion, “When County… couldn’t keep the heart anymore, Dimentio took it and created everything?”</p><p class="western">“Aye.” O’Chunks nods at her, “I daen’t know how he did it, but he saved us all in the end.”</p><p class="western">Mimi gapes at him in unashamed disbelief. She shoots Dimentio a look, who floats next to O’Chunks as they walk through Flipside.</p><p class="western">“You’re welcome.” he says and winks at her.</p><p class="western">She grimaces.</p><p class="western">“Nassy,” she turns to her friend, “did that really happen?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know what is it that makes you so suspicious,” she frowns at Mimi, “but, uhm, yeah. That’s how it happened. We can leave it at that now, k?”</p><p class="western">“Sure, Nassy, sorry.” Mimi mumbles.</p><p class="western">Nastasia sighs and stoically stares forward. The conversation stops at those final words and they walk on. After everyone packed and spoke a last word with the familiar castle walls – at least to those that were re-created – Dimentio has brought them to the town square. Mimi didn’t want to immediately part ways again, so she offered to accompany Nastasia and O’Chunks to the town hall. Dimentio doesn’t mind. He dallies along, chats some more with their friends and ignores the sour looks Mimi shoots him.</p><p class="western">They pass an ATM and Mimi pulls Nastasia with her to check whether or not their bank accounts still existed.</p><p class="western">“Mimi, what is wrong?” Nastasia whispers to her, “You, uhm, behave strange. Yesterday, too, actually.”</p><p class="western">“I can’t really put it into words, Nassy.” Mimi sighs and types in her code.</p><p class="western">The machine shows her the expected figure, so, their money still exists.</p><p class="western">“I know it’s weird.” Nastasia goes on, “We all have to readjust, but that’s no reason to go off like that, k?”</p><p class="western">“I’m not <em>going off.</em>” Mimi grumbles.</p><p class="western">“Yes, you are.” Nastasia scoffs, “You’re attacking Dimentio on any given change.”</p><p class="western">“So, what?” Mimi hisses back.</p><p class="western">“Mimi...” Nastasia mumbles, “Did something happen between you?”</p><p class="western">“Ha, you could say so.” Mimi growls.</p><p class="western">She withdraws her money and Nastasia checks her account next.</p><p class="western">“Well, do you want to talk about it?” Nastasia asks.</p><p class="western">“No.” Mimi answers promptly.</p><p class="western">“...k.”</p><p class="western">Once she got her money, they regroup.</p><p class="western">“Dimentio saw some free flats, we should ask about ‘em.” O’Chunks says and points his thumb at an alley way.</p><p class="western">“I just want a balcony.” Nastasia says, “I don’t mind if it’s small.”</p><p class="western">“One would think that the saviours of the worlds would get to live in a palace.” Dimentio muses.</p><p class="western">O’Chunks laughs.</p><p class="western">“I daen’t need a palace. My room back at the castle was enough.” he says and thinks for a moment, “Though, a kitchen of my own sounds nice.”</p><p class="western">“The first thing I will do is a nice hot bath.” Nastasia says dreamily, “Without anyone using up all the bubble bath.”</p><p class="western">She shoots Mimi a look.</p><p class="western">“Speaking of which...” Mimi says and frowns at Dimentio, “Can we talk about that with anyone else?”</p><p class="western">“Of course, why should you not?” he replies.</p><p class="western">“Well, because everyone viewed us as the bad guys?” she says, “I’m surprised they haven’t gotten out the pitchforks yet.”</p><p class="western">“The news spread fast.” Dimentio shrugs, “Everyone knows that we were heroes in the end too.”</p><p class="western">“Uhuh...” Mimi says.</p><p class="western">“I hope that gives us a bonus.” Nastasia mumbles.</p><p class="western">They reach the town hall and Nastasia and O’Chunks turn to them to say goodbye.</p><p class="western">“I can wait with you.” Mimi offers, “I don’t mind.”</p><p class="western">“Uhm, thanks, Mimi, but if you want to walk to the mansion in daylight, you need to go.” Nastasia says.</p><p class="western">“Aye, we’ll come visit real soon.” O’Chunks adds.</p><p class="western">“But there are no more dangers!” Mimi counters, “So, I can walk in the night too.”</p><p class="western">“But it gets cold in the night and you, uhm, wear only a dress.” Nastasia weighs.</p><p class="western">“Ye didn’t want to pack much, now ye gotta live with the consequences.” O’Chunks chuckles.</p><p class="western">“But-”</p><p class="western">“If you want, I can still teleport you in the evening.” Dimentio offers.</p><p class="western">“Nah, thanks.” Mimi pouts.</p><p class="western">She hugs both Nastasia and O’Chunks, exchanges a few words with them and waves them goodbye as they trudge into the building. Dimentio lets her have this moment, he stands back and simply joins her in the waving. The door shuts close and Mimi turns without a mention, without a glance, and walks away.</p><p class="western">With a sigh he levitates and flies to her side.</p><p class="western">“What do you want?” Mimi asks, her voice void of the warmth she usually addressed him with.</p><p class="western">“I’m making sure you arrive safe and sound.” Dimentio replies.</p><p class="western">“I thought there was no more danger?”</p><p class="western">“From humans? Yes, but delete one link and the whole food chain breaks apart.”</p><p class="western">“I can defend myself, if you haven’t noticed.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, I have, but what gentleman would leave their fair maiden to go on a dangerous journey alone?”</p><p class="western">“Okay, first-” she stops abruptly and turns to him, “I am not yours. And second, you’re not a gentleman.”</p><p class="western">He raises his hands in defence, not being prepared for her jumping at him like that.</p><p class="western">“Now, now, Mimi-” he says.</p><p class="western">“No, leave me alone.” she spits, “I know where the door is. Go home or whatever.”</p><p class="western">“Could you stop interrupting me?” he sighs.</p><p class="western">“Could you stop being a meanie?” she counters.</p><p class="western">“Why am I a meanie?” he frowns.</p><p class="western">“Why?” she splutters, “Do you want me to list the reasons?”</p><p class="western">“Don’t be so dramatic, dear.”</p><p class="western">“Dramatic?!” she shouts, gaining the attention from the people nearby, “Dimentio, you brainwashed them! You killed not only the count but also the he-”</p><p class="western">He snaps his fingers and they teleport to the top of Flipside Tower.</p><p class="western">“What?” Mimi freezes.</p><p class="western">“Would you just think about it for one second?” he huffs, “Just for one second?”</p><p class="western">“Did you just teleport us?” she asks.</p><p class="western">“You shouldn’t scream like that.” he says.</p><p class="western">“I’ll scream all I want!” she screams, “What made you think I wanted to teleport?”</p><p class="western">Dimentio sighs.</p><p class="western">“Calm down, it was just a teleportation.” he says.</p><p class="western">“Oh, so that makes it okay?” she splutters, “Are you crazy? Ask you me first, you doofus!”</p><p class="western">“Mimi,” he says and approaches her, “you have to listen to me if you want answers.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t want answers! I’ve got all the answers I needed! What I want is you to stay away from me!”</p><p class="western">She backs off and Dimentio stops at his spot.</p><p class="western">“Fine. I’m right here.” he points at his feet, “I won’t move. Will you now listen to me?”</p><p class="western">“No, I’m leaving.” she says and grabs her suitcase.</p><p class="western">He clenches his fists and growls, before teleporting in front of her and stopping her by force.</p><p class="western">“You don’t want to understand me, do you?” he asks harshly.</p><p class="western">“Correct, I don’t.” she says, “I already do.”</p><p class="western">“You obviously don’t.”</p><p class="western">“What?” she looks at him furiously, “Are you seriously trying to explain to me why it is <em>alright </em>to brainwash and to kill and then to bring back people? Let me ask you one thing: If you had known that I wouldn’t like you anymore, would you have brainwashed me like you did Nassy and O’Chunks?”</p><p class="western">“What? No!”</p><p class="western">“Then why them?”</p><p class="western">“I already told you!”</p><p class="western">“And it’s not hard on me?” she scoffs, “Yeah, lie to yourself, but not to me.”</p><p class="western">“I am not lying, Mimi.” Dimentio states with emphasis, “I wanted you back just like you were.”</p><p class="western">“And Nastasia and O’Chunks were too imperfect for your <em>perfect world?</em>”</p><p class="western">“Would you stop twisting my words?” he snarls, “I would just <em>love </em>to explain everything to you.”</p><p class="western">“Psh.” she scoffs and folds the arms in front of her chest, ordering him to speak with a curt nod.</p><p class="western">“Look, I would have never changed anything about you.” he starts, “And I didn’t want to change O’Chunks’ or Nastasia’s memories, but seeing as you’re struggling enough already with your death, I wanted you to have friends you can rely on, that can stabilize you when you’re falling apart like a tower of toy bricks. Without those painful memories they will get used to our new world much faster and they can help you settle in. And right now I just want you to arrive at the mansion safe and sound, so, if you would just let me do this for you...”</p><p class="western">He sighs.</p><p class="western">“Okay.” Mimi says.</p><p class="western">“Do you understand me now?” he asks.</p><p class="western">“No, but I listened to you. Now I want to go. Alone.” she says and grabs her suitcase, “Bye.”</p><p class="western">She brushes past him and heads to the door leading to Gloam Valley.</p><p class="western">“You know that the count could never make up for what he did.” he calls after her, “I haven’t chosen his punishment, that was Queen Jaydes. And if you knew what punishment the heroes endure, you would understand why they have no place in this world.”</p><p class="western">Her steps stagger and she stops, yet she doesn’t turn to look at him.</p><p class="western">“I don’t know when, but you have gone mad.” she says.</p><p class="western">“Ah ha ha ha.” he laughs hollowly, “Try to figure out who <em>you </em>are really angry with.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gloam and gloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Six – Gloam and gloom</h1>
<p class="western">The mansion is unrecognisable to Mimi. It is larger than before, less dark, there are clean curtains and the boards of the terrace are in good shape. Mimi feels very small standing before, but if this is a place she can stay at, far away from psychotic jesters, she will. An apology is due, anyway. She wonders if Merlee is even alive still.</p>
<p class="western">She walks underneath the sign sporting the old name in new, shiny letters and enters the building. The foyer is just as unrecognisable, but she realises that it now serves as a hotel. Except for the reception, the place is empty. Mimi approaches the woman and asks for Merlee. Relief fills her when she hears that Merlee still exists, but doesn’t welcome guests personally, unless Mimi waits.</p>
<p class="western">So, Mimi waits.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <b>While you’re at it, get me outta here.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>At what? And I can’t, you know that.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>That’s what you’re telling yourself.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>L, I am physically unable to separate from you. I would have done so long ago, otherwise. Do you know how annoying your random cravings are?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>So, while you’re at it, can you at least now go get a flat. I’m sick of D.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>What’s wrong with Dimension D?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>It sucks.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I thought you quite liked it.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Yeah, sure. Our back hurts if you haven’t noticed.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>So, what?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>So, finish moping and get moving.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I’m not moping.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em> <b>Oh, boo-hoo Mimi doesn’t love you, big surprise. Move on.</b> </em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Be quiet, L. What do you know.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Nothing, just the world forgetting about me, my loved ones included.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Ha, so we do have something in common.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
<p class="western"><em> Isn’t it funny? We bond </em> <em> d </em> <em> uring </em> <em> our darkest despair. </em></p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I’ll see what I can do about that flat…</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Mimi is brought into a pretty office with large windows, belonging to a woman with long hair sitting at her bureau, Merlee. To say that she is surprised, is an understatement. The shock is engraved into her face, visible through the veil.</p>
<p class="western">“Hi.” Mimi says.</p>
<p class="western">Merlee offers her a seat and listens to her apology with a stern expression. Once Mimi falls silent, the whole mansion seems to grow quiet as well. Merlee regards her, the narrow gaze fixated at her, the arms crosses before her chest.</p>
<p class="western">“Apology accepted.” she sighs.</p>
<p class="western">At that Mimi feels hope and she shyly asks:</p>
<p class="western">“Do you know anyone who is hiring at the moment?”</p>
<p class="western">“What, is your perfect world not perfect enough to let you live lavishly?” Merlee counters.</p>
<p class="western">“That was never the plan.” Mimi says, “The idea was to erase anything corrupt and I think that worked. I mean, just look at your mansion. It is super nice now.”</p>
<p class="western">“I suppose...” Merlee hums, “you are right about this point.”</p>
<p class="western">“See? No harm done there and those who worked here before can still work here.”</p>
<p class="western">Merlee hums, not giving any more approval.</p>
<p class="western">“So, do you know one perhaps?” Mimi pouts.</p>
<p class="western">“You want to repay your debt.”</p>
<p class="western">“No, I don’t have any debt.”</p>
<p class="western">“I see. So, you simply seek for a new place.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, yeah. My last job... kinda finished. I want a new start, away from everything.”</p>
<p class="western">“And you come to me for a job and a place, do I understand you right?”</p>
<p class="western">“...yes.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fine. You’ll start tomorrow.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dimentio stays the night over in his room. Why L dislikes it, he can’t tell. It is simple, yes, but he has never taken L for a snob. In the early morning, when L is quiet in his unconsciousness, he stands up and spends a while in Mimi’s room. He sits on her bed and thinks.</p>
<p class="western">The room is left in a mess, clothes discarded on the floor, shelves open, nick-nack lays around. He took a look around, but her most precious belongings are gone except for those he gifted to her. It hurt to see the never welting rose tossed to the ground like an unloved toy, the casket broke on impact, spreading its contents into the carpet. It seems Mimi did pack only the necessary.</p>
<p class="western">Now, turning the rose in his hand, he wonders what went wrong. A part of him tells him that she needs space, needs to get her memories under control, needs to mourn, needs to find her ground again. The other part urges him to seek confrontation and calm the waves. Not one day apart and already he longs to see her again, perhaps today she will be well disposed towards him. She was worried she couldn’t move freely, that is of no concern anymore, right?</p>
<p class="western">With a sigh he falls backwards onto the soft cushions. He needs to be patient now. For Mimi’s sake. For the sake of their future. For his sake.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Merlee hires her as a cleaner, she gets working clothes and is assigned a small room to call her own. Humble beginnings, very humble. Mimi is not happy with it, not at all, but if it means peace and autonomy, she’ll take it. She is not used to the working hours nor to the tasks, but she tries her best to adjust.</p>
<p class="western">Sometimes she thinks Merlee gives her ridiculous tasks for entertainment, but considering that Mimi destroyed her place and locked her for days in a bathroom, she probably deserves it. She does what is asked of her and falls beaten into bed.</p>
<p class="western">Yet, the activities themselves are mundane enough and Mimi finds herself lost in her thoughts often. Overall, she is confused. She is also angry and sad and happy and she regrets and a few times she cried. The situation keeps overwhelming her days after. From slowly remembering bits of the underthere, over coming to terms with Dimentio’s feelings to realising the consequences made to this world.</p>
<p class="western">If the heroes, <em>heroes</em>, end up in the underwhere then who else got there? Will Mimi return to this place again?</p>
<p class="western">If Dimentio has gone insane and keeps propositioning her then how far will he go? He already <em>fixed </em>O’Chunks and Nastasia, why shouldn’t he do the same to her?</p>
<p class="western">Her superior snaps her out of her thoughts. Apparently, Mimi’s friends have come for a visit and she is allowed to clock out early today. Mimi thanks her with a big smile and hurries to the foyer. It has been almost two weeks since she has seen them and, <em>golly, </em>she needs a distraction.</p>
<p class="western">She dashes into the foyer and stops dead in her tracks. This visitor is not welcomed here.</p>
<p class="western">“Mimikins!” Dimentio greets her cheerily, “It is so good to see you!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Signs of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Seven – Signs of life</h1><p class="western">Mimi looks beautiful in her working dress, it reminds him of her maid dress that she wore last time she worked for Merlee. Seeing her in person makes his heart flutter, much stronger than when he dreams of her or checks on her through the eyes of a clone. And is that a blush? Her cheeks are flushed rosé and she looks at him with those big, picturesque eyes. His surprise succeeded. Did she miss him? He did miss her. He could <span>carry her off</span> right this instant.</p><p class="western">“Mimikins.” he says and approaches her with open arms, “How have you been?”</p><p class="western">Mimi stops in her tracks.</p><p class="western">“What do you want?” she asks.</p><p class="western">“I want to see you of course.” he chuckles, “Aren’t you happy to see me? Let us sit and talk like veterans meeting after surviving their deployment!”</p><p class="western">She glances at her co-worker watching them with mild interest.</p><p class="western">“I have to work.” Mimi says.</p><p class="western">“Oh, but I asked them to give you off for the rest of the day.” he tells her happily, “I want to see your new home or would you rather go for a walk?”</p><p class="western">He stops before her and cautiously puts his arms around her. Mimi stiffens, but she allows it.</p><p class="western">“It is so good to see you again.” he whispers and strokes her back, “Have you missed me?”</p><p class="western">“No, I haven’t.” she hisses, “Why are you here?”</p><p class="western">Her arms don’t sling around his waist, she keeps them at her side and with a sigh he lets her go.</p><p class="western">“I want to see how you are doing, my dear.” he says softly.</p><p class="western">“I’m fine. Now you can leave.” she says.</p><p class="western">“I have just arrived. Come, humour me a bit.” he pouts.</p><p class="western">“No, I won’t. I’m busy.” she hisses, “I’m fine without you. I don’t need you. I don’t want you here.”</p><p class="western">“Mimi, let us not fall apart like friends moving to different cities.”</p><p class="western">“There is nothing to fall apart. We aren’t friends.”</p><p class="western">She stares at him furiously and he can’t comprehend where her anger stems from. Perhaps, she can’t talk freely here. He turns to the hotel employee at the information.</p><p class="western">“Say,” he calls, “is there a place where we could talk in private?”</p><p class="western">“You could go to the lounge, sir.” the employee answers, “Just right through this door.”</p><p class="western">“Wonderful!”</p><p class="western">He gestures elegantly for Mimi to go first and ignores having seen her shaking her head at her co-worker. They step through said door and enter the lounge. A spacious hall with groups of arm chairs spread throughout. A few are taken by guests talking and enjoying their stay over a drink. Mimi picks the place away from the others sits down with balled hands. Dimentio takes the seat opposite of her and crosses his legs in a relaxed position.</p><p class="western">“Now, that we are alone-” he says.</p><p class="western">“Why are you here?” she hisses.</p><p class="western">He pauses, taken aback by the anger in her voice.</p><p class="western">“As I said, I’m paying you a visit.” he says.</p><p class="western">“I don’t want you to visit me. I thought I had made it clear that I don’t want anything to do with you.” she says.</p><p class="western">“Mimi dearest, have you thought about what happened?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I have. Why?”</p><p class="western">“And what are your thoughts?”</p><p class="western">“That’s none of your business. What you need to know is simply that I don’t want to see you.”</p><p class="western">“Mimi...” he frowns, “I don’t understand you.”</p><p class="western">“What’s so difficult to understand here?” she splutters and leans in, “Dimentio, I don’t reciprocate your feelings. I don’t want to be with you, I don’t even want to be friends with you!”</p><p class="western">“And that is what doesn’t make sense.” he says, “I’m not the one you should be angry with. I saved you. I saved the worlds. I ended corruption. I made all of our dreams true. Yours, Nastasia’s, O’Chunks’, even L’s. Why are you angry with me?”</p><p class="western"><span>H</span><span>er</span> shock is conspicuous. She blinks rapidly, before licking her lips nervously. It almost caught his attention, but he focuses on her eyes. It is high time for them to talk openly and put aside their differences once and for all.</p><p class="western">“Dimentio,” she says, “are you serious?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, do tell me!” he exclaims.</p><p class="western">“Golly...” she <span>props up</span> her forehead on her hand and mumbles incomprehensibly.</p><p class="western">“Mimi.”</p><p class="western">She glances at him and shakes her head in disbelief.</p><p class="western">“Talk to me.” he urges.</p><p class="western">She sits up straight and looks at him sternly.</p><p class="western">“Dimentio, it is not okay to brainwash your friends.” she says.</p><p class="western">“You know why I did it.” he replies.</p><p class="western">“That doesn’t make it right.” she shakes her head, “Do you realise that you’re lying to them?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I <span>d</span><span>o</span>.” he growls, “And you know exactly why I had to. If I give them back their memories, what do you think will happen?”</p><p class="western">“I think you’re afraid that they’ll hate you like I do.”</p><p class="western">“They wouldn’t.” he says certainly, “And you’re forgetting the pain and grief they will feel.”</p><p class="western">“What makes you so sure about that, huh?”</p><p class="western">“Because Nastasia and O’Chunks are smart and can understand why I had chosen as I did.”</p><p class="western">“If that’s what you think then you <span>don’t actually</span> know them.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, I know.” he says and nods, “I know them all too well. Nastasia will forgive me first and O’Chunks will follow eventually. I think it’s you who’s afraid, Mimikins, because then you would have to accept that your anger is groundless.”</p><p class="western">“Try me.” she growls.</p><p class="western">Dimentio sighs.</p><p class="western">“What was even the point of altering their memories?” Mimi asks, “You said it was so that they would be there for me, but I can’t even talk <span>t</span><span>o</span> them about what bothers me.”</p><p class="western">“Something bothers you? You can talk to me about it.”</p><p class="western">“You are bothering me. The fact that I died bothers me.” she spits, “Neither of them you can understand, because you haven’t experienced it.”</p><p class="western">“I’m always there for you, Mimi.” he says softly, “I’ll always be by your side. Even now, even if you’re angry with me.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t want you.” she says annoyed, “I want Nassy and O’Chunks. They would understand me if they could remember.”</p><p class="western">“If that is what you want me to do, I’ll do it.” Dimentio sighs, “But don’t come running to me when all three of you despair in unanswered questions.”</p><p class="western">“You’re kidding.”</p><p class="western">“No, I would never lie to you.”</p><p class="western">“You will give them back their memories?”</p><p class="western">“Yes. That is what you want, right? To be able to talk to someone who shares your experience.”</p><p class="western">“...yeah.”</p><p class="western">Dimentio leans back and smiles, although Mimi surely won’t see it behind the mask. She stares at the table between them, at the flower vase, and contemplates. Is she confused that he would fulfil her wishes? Oh, if she only knew how far he would go for her. He would create a new cosmos, anything, to get back to where they have been. Perhaps, not all of his well meant decisions sit right with her, but he can change that. He can be the one who she desires. Well, up to a certain extent.</p><p class="western">“What about L?” she asks and looks up to him.</p><p class="western">“Do you really want to make them go through that?” he asks back.</p><p class="western">“They have a right to know.”</p><p class="western">“And once they know they will pity him.” he sighs, “They will pity him forever for being stuck in the same body as I without being able to shine through in the slightest.”</p><p class="western">“You said he speaks to you.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, but only sometimes.” he says sadly, “He is very weak, you must know. I fear he wouldn’t be able to live outside of me anymore. That is, if there was a way to separate, but I have tried everything already and Nastasia and O’Chunks will realise that and I want to spare L being pitied.”</p><p class="western">Mimi narrows her gaze.</p><p class="western">“Why should I believe you?” she asks.</p><p class="western">“Because I would never lie to you.” he replies.</p><p class="western">“That’s not enough.” she says, “I… I want to talk to L.”</p><p class="western">Dimentio hums thoughtfully.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Are you there, L?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Where else would I be?</b>
</p><p class="western">He rolls his eyes.</p><p class="western">“Luck is on your side today, Mimikins, he is listening.”</p><p class="western">“I want to talk to him.”</p><p class="western">“You can, I will answer for him.”</p><p class="western">“Then how would I know it’s him?”</p><p class="western">“Well, you could ask him something personal.” he shrugs.</p><p class="western">Mimi frowns and falls silent. She looks at him so intently, with hope, he wished she would always look at him like that. Always hoping to see him again. Always longing to talk to him just a little longer. There was a time when she looked at him like that.</p><p class="western">“What is your girlfriend’s name?” Mimi asks.</p><p class="western">“L has no girlfriend.” Dimentio says.</p><p class="western">“No, but <span>he</span> had… or something like that.” she mumbles, “We talked about her once.”</p><p class="western">He looks at her surprised.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I didn’t know you were taken.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>What does it matter? She doesn’t remember me.</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>True… But she is in no pain, I made sure of that.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>You don’t even know her.</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Well, let us change that today. Let’s start with her name.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>...Daisy. Her name is Daisy.</b>
</p><p class="western">“Daisy.” Dimentio says.</p><p class="western">Mimi’s eyes widen.</p><p class="western">“You’re alive!” she exclaims, “Golly, how… how are you?”</p><p class="western">
  <b>...as good as can be expected under the circumstances.</b>
</p><p class="western">“Good, he says.” Dimentio says.</p><p class="western">“<span>What? </span><span><span>N</span></span><span><span>ever</span></span><span> didn’t </span><span>he </span><span>say that.” Mimi </span><span><span>s</span></span><span><span>ays angrily</span></span><span>.</span></p><p class="western">“Well, he isn’t happy, but considering the circumstances, he is fine, he says.”</p><p class="western">“...I see.” she mumbles, “What… what is it like?</p><p class="western">Silence.</p><p class="western">
  <em>L?</em>
</p><p class="western">L doesn’t answer.</p><p class="western">“He must have fallen asleep.” Dimentio mumbles.</p><p class="western">“What? That was it?” Mimi exclaims.</p><p class="western">“I told you he is weak.” he explains, “Sometimes he stops in the middle of the sentence.”</p><p class="western">She looks defeatedly at the floor, her shoulder slack, she puts her hand on her mouth.</p><p class="western">“No, don’t cry, Mimikins.” he says quietly and floats to her side.</p><p class="western">He puts a hand on her arm.</p><p class="western">“Don’t.” she says with muffled voice and shuts close her eyes.</p><p class="western">He hesitates, but lifts the hand again.</p><p class="western">“Mimi, he will grow stronger, I’m certain. For now he needs to rest, but our friend is safe with me.” he whispers, “I will come visit again and then you can talk, I promise.”</p><p class="western">She shakes her head.</p><p class="western">“You need to get him out.” she mumbles and tears run down her cheeks.</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Immediately he wipes them away gently, but she slaps his hand, stands up and </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>runs</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> for the exit.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flipside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooof, I had to take a break from this. I felt a huge need for fluff after all this problematic topics.</p>
<p>On the other hand, it was fun uploading one chapter a day. Maybe now I'll have another writing spree? Haha, we'll see!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Eight - Flipside</h1>
<p class="western">Doubts taint his mind. They were doing fine, they have settled into their new world. Well, as fine as two mourning individuals can settle into a new town and start a new life. Now he stands before O’Chunks door with Nastasia at his side, a bag with take-out in his hands, about to alter their new lives radically.</p>
<p class="western">The door opens and O’Chunks asks them in with a big smile.</p>
<p class="western">“Com’ in, com’ in!” he cheers, “’bout time we meet up!”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia and him share a quick hug, Dimentio gets a handshake before floating into the small living room to place down their meals. His friends chatter for a moment longer in the hallway, then walk in after him. Having chosen one side of the small table, he can comfortably view the other two for when they discuss. First, though, comes small talk and food, O’Chunks telling them about the new cushion for his sofa he got yesterday.</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio lets them, is hesitant about starting the topic and rather chimes in a question. Immediately, Nastasia talks off her tongue and O’Chunks chuckles over her colourful language. Cutlery rattles and the styrofoam boxes empty. Dimentio stays in the background of their conversation. He does this for Mimi, but he can’t help but think he is wronging Nastasia and O’Chunks. They deserve to be happy, they have settled in so well. If only Mimi could see that!</p>
<p class="western">“Say, lad,” O’Chunks rumbles at one point of their talk, “yer awfully quiet, are ye alright?”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia turns to look at him as well, Dimentio looks back at them and sighs.</p>
<p class="western">“No… No, I can’t say so.” he says.</p>
<p class="western">“What is wrong, Dimentio?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, you see,” he says, “I had a fight with Mimi. It weighs heavy on my mind, to be honest.”</p>
<p class="western">“What happened?” O’Chunks asks concerned.</p>
<p class="western">“She mentioned something.” Nastasia mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">O’Chunks looks at her in surprise. Dimentio isn’t surprised. He figured they would talk, although he expected Mimi to be more persistent about telling <em>h</em><em>er</em><em> truth</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“It is part of the reason why I’m here.” Dimentio goes on and looks at them interchangeably, “You know how much I enjoy your company, but I must tell you something that might destroy today’s mood like a sudden rain during a picnic.”</p>
<p class="western">O’Chunks frowns in worry, Nastasia folds her hands in her lap.</p>
<p class="western">“Uhm, k?” she says slowly, “What is it?”</p>
<p class="western">“Aye, just spill the beans.” O’Chunks adds.</p>
<p class="western">“What’s been bothering Mimi so much and what I have been withholding from you two,” Dimentio says calmly, “are a few details about the time between the heroes’ siege of Castle Bleck and you awakening in your rooms.”</p>
<p class="western">“Uhuh..?” O’Chunks mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia looks at him intently, already he see her fighting her emotions over the sole mention of their former home. Well, the eponym of their former home.</p>
<p class="western">“I meant only good, seeing as Mimi has struggled when she woke up, but she insists that you know and I can’t argue with her about this anymore. If I may speak frankly, I’m tired of it.” Dimentio continues, “And I know you two. I know you will understand.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oi, Dim, yer making this a real stunner.” O’Chunks laughs nervously.</p>
<p class="western">“I agree.” Nastasia says curtly, “Could you, uhm, just rip off the plaster?”</p>
<p class="western">“Of course, I simply thought some exposition would be appropriate.” Dimentio shrugs, “So, to rip off the metaphorical plaster, I will now give you back the memory I blocked.”</p>
<p class="western">A frown builds on Nastasia’s face and O’Chunks opens his mouth in confusion, but Dimentio has already raised his hand and snaps his fingers. For a moment, everything is still. He lowers his hand again and places them in an orderly manner on the table, fingers linked, awaiting their questions. The moment passes and Nastasia raises one hand to her mouth, hiding her silent scream. O’Chunks’ eyes widen in horror, he tenses up and his breathing quickens to that of an expert sportsman during tournament. She looks at O’Chunks, but O’Chunks looks at him.</p>
<p class="western">“What… what hae ye done?” O’Chunks mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">“What you knew before doesn’t deviate much to what happened.” Dimentio replies, “I did what was best.”</p>
<p class="western">“It was you.” she breathes, focusing her eyes on the table, “It wasn’t the hero… it was… you?”</p>
<p class="western">She turns to him with a clunky emotion.</p>
<p class="western">“You?!” she repeats, “You-”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, Nastasia,” Dimentio nods sympathetically, “I know this is hard. That is why I didn’t want to burden you with this.”</p>
<p class="western">“Burden?” O’Chunks speaks up, “Ye thought it was better tae jumble our memory?”</p>
<p class="western">“I didn’t jumble your memory, O’Chunks.” Dimentio says and remembers how his talk with Mimi went almost the same as this, “It must be hard right now to bring order into your minds. It is a lot to deal with, but let me just say that I am sorry.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?” Nastasia breathes.</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio turns to her and sighs deeply.</p>
<p class="western">“I can’t put into words how much I wish I hadn’t had to do this to you.” he says, “But to reach the perfect world… there was no choice. The dimension was crumbling, we were about to be swallowed and I couldn’t foresee what could have become of you inside of it.”</p>
<p class="western">He turns to look at O’Chunks.</p>
<p class="western">“The only save place was the afterlife.” he says, “And for that I apologize. I wish there could have been another way.”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia stares at him, O’Chunks gapes at him and it is as if time freezes. He can see the agony plainly on their expressions, reliving this horror again like a freshly healed wound ripped open rigorously.</p>
<p class="western">“How can you be so calm?” Nastasia says, her voice breaking in a sob.</p>
<p class="western">“I understand that this information is overwhelming-” Dimentio says.</p>
<p class="western">“Overwhelming?” she cuts in, “Overwhelming?”</p>
<p class="western">Her shoulders move with every breath, she gasps for air as if she feared drowning.</p>
<p class="western">“All this time it was you!” she exclaims and stands up abruptly, rattling the table, “How dare you sit here this calmly when you’re the reason the c- the co- the-”</p>
<p class="western">“Dimentio,” O’Chunks growls, “what happened tae L?”</p>
<p class="western">“L lives.” Dimentio turns to him with a pained expression, “He is still fused with me and I believe it is impossible to separate again.”</p>
<p class="western">“L… is still… fused with ye?” he repeats, emphasizing each word.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, he is very weak, I fear.” Dimentio adds, “Sometimes I hear him, but so far he hasn’t made any improvement.”</p>
<p class="western">“You’ve killed us.” Nastasia states.</p>
<p class="western">He turns his attention back to her.</p>
<p class="western">“There was no other way.” he says quietly.</p>
<p class="western">Suddenly, the table flies and Dimentio barely manages to dodge. He retreats backwards, the furniture flipping over the carpet several metres away from its initial position. His eyes wander to the cause, O’Chunks, who steams like a bull ready to charge.</p>
<p class="western">“Ye come ‘ere, sit wit’ us like old pals and chat, while this ‘hole time it was ye who killed the count <em>and </em>who took the ‘eart fer himself!” he shouts, “Who do ye think ye are?! Decidin’ fer us what is <em>best</em>? Have ye gone mad?! What in the bloody ‘ell, Dimentio?!”</p>
<p class="western">“I meant no harm, please see this from my perspective.” Dimentio tries.</p>
<p class="western">“Your perspective?” Nastasia wails, “How about you see it from ours, k?! Why did you do this? Why have you killed him? He- he would have-”</p>
<p class="western">She chokes up on tears, O’Chunks turns to her momentarily, then changes plans and grabs for Dimentio’s collar. He teleports out of reach.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, now!” Dimentio gasps, “There is no reason to get violent.”</p>
<p class="western">“Nae, there is lots o’ reason tae get violent.” O’Chunks retorts and approaches him furiously.</p>
<p class="western">“Stop! Please!” Dimentio pleads, “We’ve had enough of this! We live in a time of endless peace! A perfect world! Just like the count promised.”</p>
<p class="western">O’Chunks swings at him, Dimentio teleports next to Nastasia.</p>
<p class="western">“I know you are hurting, Nastasia,” he addresses her, “but you know he would have never done it.”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia shoves him away roughly, shaking her head vigorously.</p>
<p class="western">“Leave ‘er alone!” O’Chunks shouts.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay!” Dimentio shouts back and levitates into the air, distancing himself from them, “I’m not doing anything. I swear, I am no danger to you and I have never been. I am your friend.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yer no friend.” O’Chunks growls, “Yer a fiend. Get lost and daen’t ever come back.”</p>
<p class="western">“O’Chunks, please, I have saved us.” Dimentio tries again, “I have saved the worlds. Look around, everything is perfect, there is no more corruption.”</p>
<p class="western">“This is not making up for anything.” Nastasia says quietly and looks up at him, “You’ve taken everything from me. You killed our friends. Those, who you call <em>friends</em>. You’re dead to me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Nastasia, this is just your emotions speaking.” Dimentio argues gently, “I assure you, once a few days have passed and you could think about it, you will judge the situation as I did.”</p>
<p class="western">“Get. Out.” O’Chunks growls.</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio looks at him, hesitates, then nods.</p>
<p class="western">“I know this is horrible. Believe me, I know.” he says quietly, “But I am not your enemy and I hope you will see this if I give you the space you need. Until then… ciao.”</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio snaps his fingers and retreats to another dimension. O’Chunks looks around, making sure that he has left. Nastasia does the same and they share a look before their shoulders slump and they stare holes into the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Nine - Recovery</h1>
<p class="western">A few weeks pass. Three, almost four, Mimi hasn’t seen Nastasia or O’Chunks since then, actually, since they parted ways in Flipside. Sure, she talked with him on the phone, but it was short and he didn’t sound well. His voice was quiet and he apologized for not believing her, then there was silence for a while. Instead, Mimi talked, told him about the experiences they now share and hid her surprise that Dimentio actually kept to his word.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia fares worse, Mimi concludes, she doesn’t even pick up the phone. Was it more than the her own death she didn’t remember? Or does the death of County only now truly settle in? Knowing that one of their closest friends is the reason for all of this makes it even worse. It makes one question if the others might keep something to themselves as well, but Mimi fights with her demons. Nastasia and O’Chunks aren’t Dimentio, they would never do such a thing.</p>
<p class="western">Still, it hurts that they don’t come for a visit and interdimensional travel takes at least one day, <span>r</span><span>ather</span> two considering how the job is already getting to her back and feet. The only one that visits her is Dimentio and if it wasn’t for L, she wouldn’t tolerate him.</p>
<p class="western">Then one evening, when Mimi does overtime due to an incident during dinner, she sees someone in the corner of her eye and turns around, only to blink in surprise. Cautiously, almost afraid, walks in Nastasia. She raises her hand in a greeting.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">It catches Mimi off guard, if her appearance hasn’t done so already. Nastasia looks <span>pale</span>, thinner than she has been one month ago, more exhausted, less hopeful. Mimi puts the mop to the side and runs up to enclose her in a tight hug that is returned warmly.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, Nassy.” she says quietly and moves her hands <span>a</span><span>way from her rips</span>, but she feels both her spine and her shoulder blades.</p>
<p class="western">The realisation is sickening. Putting up a smile, she lets go and looks at her friend.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s so good to see you.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry for not coming earlier, I was, uhm, <span>k</span><span>ind of</span> busy.” Nastasia returns the smile, a tired smile.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s okay, Nassy, I get it.”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia stares at her in silence, perhaps taken aback by her direct approach, but what’s the point in beating around the bush? Mimi knows exactly what Nastasia is going through. After all, she goes through the same and it’s a long way to accept what has happened. And once that’s done the part about living starts. Mimi had a feeling that Nastasia might not be good at that.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia <span>takes a deep breath </span>and adverts her eyes.</p>
<p class="western">“I was so stupid.” she says with a sigh and looks at her, “I’m so sorry, Mimi. I just- I couldn’t imagine it at the time.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know.” Mimi replies softly, “It’s okay. I’m just glad you got your memory back, well, uhm, you did, right?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, I think, yeah.” Nastasia nods, “I talked to O’Chunks and it, uhm, aligns with what you said back at the castle.”</p>
<p class="western">“The <em>castle?</em>” Mimi repeats.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, what remained of it.” Nastasia says.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi shoots her a smile and gestures to the nearby table she just rigorously cleaned. They take seats and a short silence settles between them, suddenly both don’t know how to progress from this state of two people admitting their immense pain to the other. Mimi fumbles with her nails, now short and without polish, and makes a careful step.</p>
<p class="western">“How, uhm, how are you doing?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m okay.” Nastasia says, her lips speaking a lie that struggled to be hidden.</p>
<p class="western">“Is Flipside nice?” Mimi asks on, overlooking it.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. It’s… it’s quiet, at least my street is. The market is very entertaining sometimes and I already have a favourite café.” Nastasia says, “We should go there some time, uhm...”</p>
<p class="western">“That sounds great, Nassy!”</p>
<p class="western">“It is. What… about you?”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m okay, too.” Mimi says and pauses momentarily, “Is Dimentio visiting you, too?”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia blinks in surprise.</p>
<p class="western">“Not since he told us.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">“I see.” Mimi nods and sighs, “Yeah, I thought so already.”</p>
<p class="western">“Wait, <span>M</span><span>imi...</span> is Dimentio visiting you?” Nastasia asks and <span>frowns</span> concerned.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.”</p>
<p class="western">“Is he… <span>d</span><span>oing anything to</span> you?”</p>
<p class="western">“No… but I don’t want to see him and he comes anyways.”</p>
<p class="western">“Are you really alright, Mimi?”</p>
<p class="western">“As much as I can be.” she smiles lopsidedly, “I talked to L, you know?”</p>
<p class="western">“L?” Nastasia repeats in astonishment, “He lives?”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi nods sadly.</p>
<p class="western">“He can’t speak or do anything, really, but I asked something that Dimentio couldn’t know.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia gapes at her, then closes her mouth and shakes her head.</p>
<p class="western">“Dear Grambi...” she mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">“I know.” Mimi sighs.</p>
<p class="western">“What… what does he say?” Nastasia asks, “Is he… okay?”</p>
<p class="western">“He says yes, but, well, he’s stuck with Dimentio. He doesn’t say much.” Mimi goes on, “It’s mostly me telling him stuff until Dimentio tells me that L doesn’t reply anymore. Our talks are rather short.”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia looks at her for another moment, then leans back.</p>
<p class="western">“Dimentio comes here to let you talk to L?” she summarizes, “I don’t understand that damned jester… Is he trying to get our friendship that way?”</p>
<p class="western">“There’s more to it, to be honest.” Mimi mumbles and looks at the table.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia waits for her to continue and when Mimi raises her gaze, she sees deep wrinkles on Nastasia’s forehead, the worry plain and heavy.</p>
<p class="western">“He has feelings for me.” Mimi says.</p>
<p class="western">“What?” Nastasia splutters, then grows silent in thought, “I mean, well… uhm, you have been close.”</p>
<p class="western">“Not that close.”</p>
<p class="western">“No… not that close...”</p>
<p class="western">The sentence sounds as if a “but” should have followed, but Nastasia decides against it. It doesn’t matter anyways, it is too late for any <em>buts </em>or <em>ifs</em>. Mimi breathes through as the atmosphere grows grave, both of them looking at anything other than their opposite.</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know how to make him leave.” Mimi says into their silence.</p>
<p class="western">“We’ll think of something.” Nastasia replies.</p>
<p class="western">They share a look and it is almost like it used to be when the heroes made problems and they had to adjust. Almost.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m glad I have you.” Mimi says quietly, “I couldn’t talk to anyone about anything.”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia smiles, a sad, exhausted smile and extends a hand towards her. Mimi <span>r</span><span>eaches out as well</span> and the touch gives her comfort. They stay in this position and turn to other topics of a different weight: their time in the Underthere.</p>
<p class="western">Neither of them remembers clearly what is was like and as more time passes, the harder it gets to remember anything. Yet that doesn’t make it any easier, any less confusing, any less infuriating. Nastasia shares <span>Mimi’s</span> fury... and her sorrow.</p>
<p class="western">When their talk draws to an end, more than an hour later, Mimi feels empty. She farewells Nastasia in front of the hotel and forces herself to get the cleaning supplies before retreating into her room. Any emotion has been flushed out in their conversation, but no bad feelings are left either. Mimi never thought that she would need a friend so badly to be able to breathe. She falls into bed and sleep comes easy to her for the first time in a long while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Ten - Decision</h1>
<p class="western">Dimentio contemplates. He views himself in the mirror. Would Mimi say this fit him? Colours aren’t a problem to him, but it is an unusual look on him. Ah, maybe the jester clothes is a better choice. Solid, recognizable. Yes, he can impress her by other ways. <em>Snap! </em>His appearance changes into his usual self. <em>Snap! </em>Roses should make a nice surprise, as red as her eyes. <em>Snap! </em></p>
<p class="western">A friendly smile on his face, he walks up the steps to Merlee’s hotel, the bellman opening the door for him and he steps inside asking for Mimi. The woman behind the counter nods and he walks into the lounge to choose their table. Today is quiet, he hears voices coming from afar, but sees no guests. Sitting down at a table next to the windows, he views the hotel gardens and waits.</p>
<p class="western">A maid comes walking to him, he sees the black and white in the corner of his eyes and stands up to greet Mimi properly. She wears her working uniform, looks stunning as always, but today she also looks... less exhausted. Giving back Nastasia’s and O’Chunks’ memories was the right choice after all, at least for her wellbeing.</p>
<p class="western">“Greetings, Mimi.” he says with a smile, “I hope you don’t mind me bringing a gift.”</p>
<p class="western">He holds the flowers to her. She views them sceptically, looks at him, then back at the bouquet.</p>
<p class="western">“...thanks.” she says and takes it.</p>
<p class="western">The flowers are put on the table between them and they sit down.</p>
<p class="western">“You look good, Mimikins, have you been doing well?” he asks.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m good.” she mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">She looks outside, sits in a defensive pose, but Dimentio doesn’t mind, he is patient. Eventually she will relax around him. He smiles at her.</p>
<p class="western">“And you?” she adds.</p>
<p class="western">“I’ve been doing just wonderful.” he tells her, “I was visiting several critical places to see how they were faring, but they’re all good. I was worried that the resources in the deserts might depleted faster than they can replenish, but no, these parts also are perfect.”</p>
<p class="western">“Hmh, that’s good.” she nods and looks at him, “How’s L?”</p>
<p class="western">“Same as before. I believe it will take a few more minutes to register the time.” he says.</p>
<p class="western">“He is asleep still?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio nods.</p>
<p class="western">“Ah.” Mimi says and looks out of the window again, “Can’t you wake him up?”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, if he had a physical body it would be no problem, but as he is part of my conscience it is a little trickier.”</p>
<p class="western">She glances at him.</p>
<p class="western">“But not impossible.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">“No, but I haven’t found a way yet.”</p>
<p class="western">And if it wasn’t for her worry for their friend, Dimentio wouldn’t even try. L has been less than supportive ever since her resurrection. They have already talked about why Mario and the other heroes cannot be brought back. Stubborn fool.</p>
<p class="western">“We’re doing our best and that is what counts.” he adds.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi sighs sadly, her brows furrowing slightly as she looks out of the window again, her thoughts bringing her to who knows where. He leans back and lazily calls for L in his mind. When no immediate answer comes, he resorts to observing the woman opposite of him. The knees pressed together, her elbows resting on the knees, the beauteous eyes focused on something far away. He sighs quietly, his heart overspilling in warmth. What he would give to take her hand and nonchalantly kiss her fingers. And then her lips. This memory has almost faded.</p>
<p class="western"><em>Be patient</em>, he reminds himself.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>You could also let her go, you know?</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Ah, L! How nice of you to join us.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Hmh. Say hello for me.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi,” Dimentio says and she turns her head to him, “L says hello.”</p>
<p class="western">A smile tugs on her lips.</p>
<p class="western">“Hi, L.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio smiles back at her, but it gets lost due to the mask. She sits up and leans back.</p>
<p class="western">“I wondered if you remember how I climbed into your robot once and you were so mad, because I sat on a button or something.” she says and the smile wins over her features.</p>
<p class="western">It makes his heart flutter.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>If you had sat on a button I would have set your wardrobe on fire.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">“He says he remembers and that you didn’t sit on a button.” Dimentio says.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>No, you spilled nail polish on the seat and turned on the overdrive. If Brobot’s motor hadn’t been outside for repairs you would have killed us all in an explosion.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">“You were doing your nails in there?” Dimentio adds slowly.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh…?” she raises a hand before her mouth, but the wrinkles around her eyes betray her, “No, that wasn’t me.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Liar.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">“Who was it then?” Dimentio asks amused.</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know, Nastasia perhaps.” she shrugs.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>I can’t believe it. I sat into this mess and had a pink ass for a week before someone told me.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio laughs and Mimi watches him curiously.</p>
<p class="western">“There was this big paint blob on his bottom.” he chuckles.</p>
<p class="western">“Really? Oh, I’m sorry, L.” she forces away the grin, “You could have told me. I know how to get polish out of cloth.”</p>
<p class="western">“I fear it is too late for his pants now.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, yeah… Forgive me, L?” she pleads and smiles at him shyly.</p>
<p class="western">She is met with silence, but the blood rush in his ears makes up for it.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Are you sulking, L? Over a pair of trousers?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>How childish do you think I am?</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I don’t know. You tell me if you were trying to come up with a smart response.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Ugh, just tell her yes.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio smiles and nods at her. This seems to relieve her and she continues talking about past events, Dimentio being the middle man for their conversation. L and her have had a good connection, a friendship, even if not the smoothest. He remembers them quarrelling over the most trivial things. Almost like… siblings. That she has never had and that he subconsciously missed.</p>
<p class="western">The thought makes him melancholic for a moment, then Mimi speak up again and draws his attention to her light voice. He hasn’t heard her talk like that in a long time. It appears that she finally is setting into the new world and heals. She smiles a lot more now that she can talk to L and Dimentio wonders if the hotel really is the right place for her to be, so far away from everyone she knows and considers family. Or should he visit her more often, perhaps? Their relationship heals as well. She doesn’t fight with him anymore.</p>
<p class="western">The conversation comes to an abrupt end as L disappears into silence. Dimentio sighs.</p>
<p class="western">“And this marks the end, I fear.” he says.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh?” Mimi blinks and her shoulders slump visibly, “I see.”</p>
<p class="western">She leans back and looks at the ground.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, it was longer today.” she mumbles and turns around to search for a clock, “I bet I have to go back, anyways.”</p>
<p class="western">She turns back to him and waits for him to say something.</p>
<p class="western">“Duty calls.” he sighs.</p>
<p class="western">She nods and stands up. He does so as well and hands her the flowers.</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t forget them.” he says.</p>
<p class="western">“Uhm, yes.” she mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">She takes them and their fingers don’t touch, unfortunately.</p>
<p class="western">“You like roses, right?” he asks carefully.</p>
<p class="western">“Dimentio… I would rather you don't bring me things.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">“Why not?” he asks, “It is no hassle at all.”</p>
<p class="western">“No, I… I don’t want these things.” she sighs, “I don’t want anything from you, you know that.”</p>
<p class="western">“Mimikins, please, I don’t want to argue with you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Then don’t bring anything.”</p>
<p class="western">“I just want to surprise you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t.”</p>
<p class="western">“I want you to be happy, Mimi.”</p>
<p class="western">“I will find happiness on my own. I don’t need you for that.”</p>
<p class="western">They exchange looks, stare at each other, but with less fire than they used to. She said it softly, not in a raging fit, not screaming, but softly. Not enough time has passed for her to go on, probably never will her stubbornness pass, but he can be patient.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay,” he sighs and puts her hands on her shoulders and she steps out of his reach.</p>
<p class="western">The rest of the sentence dies on his tongue, now they will never be spoken. He stares at her, his arms slowly setting to his sides. She swallows, her jaw setting into a tight clenching of her teeth. The harshness of her reaction scares him.</p>
<p class="western">“What is wrong, Mimi?” he asks.</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t touch me.” she breathes.</p>
<p class="western">“What?”</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t understand.”</p>
<p class="western">He blinks in confusion. She changes her weight from one foot to the other and looks to the side uncomfortably. Then she looks at him.</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t act like friends with me, Dimentio, because we’re not.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">“What?” he asks flabbergasted, “I’m no threat to you, Mimi, I just want us to be friends.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t care, I don’t want to be friends with you. I told you before.”</p>
<p class="western">He pauses, ogles her in confusion, deciphers her mimic, but he doesn’t understand what he is seeing.</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t get it, Mimi.” he says, “I care for you, I’m there for you, I come to visit you, I did you what you asked of me and brought back Nastasia’s and O’Chunks’ memories. I don’t understand… what else do you want me to do?”</p>
<p class="western">“Gosh, Dimentio...” she sighs, “You weren’t supposed to do these things for me, but because it’s right. And you should do a lot more, because one day they will get you, and correcting your mistakes might propitiate them.”</p>
<p class="western">“They? Are you threatening me, Mimi?” he gasps.</p>
<p class="western">“No, I’m warning you. You’re no god and one day people will realise what you’ve done.” she replies.</p>
<p class="western">He blinks, anger rising in him. When will she finally realise it? He is <em>tired</em> of this argumentation.</p>
<p class="western">“What I have done?” he repeats, “I have corrected this world. I have done what no one dared!”</p>
<p class="western">He steps closer to and glares at her.</p>
<p class="western">“Have a look at this world and tell me who is suffering? Who is in pain or in fear or in hunger?” he growls, “This is what we could have achieved all along, but Bleck decided against it. Without me we would have never gotten to this.”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi tenses up and stares back defiantly.</p>
<p class="western">“Without you he wouldn’t be dead.” she says, her voice quiet in an attempt to hide the quivering, “Nor would the heroes be dead.”</p>
<p class="western">“There can’t be no perfect world without sacrifice.” he states.</p>
<p class="western">“You say that as if they’re the reason why the world was the way it was.” she exclaims.</p>
<p class="western">“No, but they would have been the reason why it could never stay as it is now.”</p>
<p class="western">“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi..." he sighs exhaustedly, "How often do you want me to repeat it to you? It needed to be done. Do I have to spell it out for you?"</p>
<p class="western">"Yes! Please do tell me, I am <em>so</em> curious!" she hisses, "How do you justify murdering those that only wanted to protect their homes?"</p>
<p class="western">They glare at each other and for a second he thinks she will throw the bouquet into his face. She doesn't, so maybe needs more facts.</p>
<p class="western">"The heroes were the catalysts for the misery of their dimension.” he says, trying to calm and explain logically, “Every dimension has catalysts and their actions cause reactions and these reactions bounce back. It is simple psychology, Mimi. Peace can only be obtained by breaking the cycle and for that... certain factors have to be taken from the equation.”</p>
<p class="western">She frowns in return, gnaws on his answer, then looks away.</p>
<p class="western">“Humans aren’t factors, Dimentio.” she says quietly.</p>
<p class="western">“Yet a sacrifice needed to be made.” he agrees grimly, “There was no way around it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Then you shouldn’t have done it.” she spits and snaps back to him, “Who are you to decide how the world works, who lives and who dies?”</p>
<p class="western">“Listen,” he shakes his head, “I carry this burden willingly. I know it sparks sorrow, but I sacrificed my peace of mind so that you and the generations coming can live a peaceful life.”</p>
<p class="western">“Wow, you’re a real philanthropist. Just listening to you talk, makes me sick.” she snarls.</p>
<p class="western">He clenches his teeth, his hands forming fists, anger rising in him again. Mimi stares back in protesting silence. This woman he loves is irritating beyond words. He almost regrets having fallen for her. What has happened to the cheerful being that teased and annoyed and amused him?</p>
<p class="western">No, not enough time can pass for her to see the truth, not here, in this place. She needs to see it on her own, a practical learner like her won't believe anything based on words and if she doesn’t seek the truth on her own, he will have to… give her a gentle push.</p>
<p class="western">“I think,” he says in a low voice, “it would do you good to see the worlds with your own eyes.”</p>
<p class="western">“Nothing could change my mind about you.” she growls, “And I can’t just leave, wise guy, I have job.”</p>
<p class="western">“Leave Merlee to me.” he growls and steps away from her, “I believe the Mushroom Kingdom would be the perfect starting point. And take Nastasia and O’Chunks with you.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?” she blinks in confusion, “Dimentio-”</p>
<p class="western">“If you don’t believe me then you have to see it for yourself.”</p>
<p class="western">“But I don’t want-”</p>
<p class="western">“Enjoy your vacation, Mimi.”</p>
<p class="western">“Dimen-”</p>
<p class="western">With a snap he teleports into Merlee’s office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Toads and Koopas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter Eleven - Toads and Koopas</p>
<p class="western">“So, Mushroom Kingdom, aye?” O’Chunks mumbles as he ogles the town square, stepping out of their shuttle.</p>
<p class="western">“The travel, uhm, was surprisingly short.” Nastasia says and gets out after him.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi turns around to them, gives them a shrug and walks to the driver to retrieve her suitcase. The others follow shortly, get their bags and the shuttle takes off again, leaving them in this strange town of this strange dimension. Rootsystem, the town laying before Princess Peach’s castle, its imposing structure looming in the distance and its curious townsfolk eyeing them in a mix or mischief and suspicion.</p>
<p class="western">“Let’s get to the castle first, k?” Nastasia says, adjusting her travel bag on her shoulder and strides forward.</p>
<p class="western">“Aye, we can explore afterwards.” O’Chunks says and turns to Mimi, “Sounds good tae ye?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.” Mimi says listlessly and follows Nastasia’s lead.</p>
<p class="western">She isn’t sure what made her actually follow Dimentio’s order <span>t</span><span>o</span> invite them along on her forced vacation, but now they provide her the assurance that she will not be burned at the stake here. Dimentio said that they are viewed as heroes as well, as much as the actual heroes are, but looking at the faces of the mushroom inhabitants… Something is odd or is it just this place?</p>
<p class="western">Mr. L described his home dimension as a happy and peaceful place – if Bowser wasn’t causing any trouble – and its inhabitants being a merry species, living closely as they are highly social. Mimi sees some sociality, there are groups talking or sitting together, but their faces show neutral expressions except for the occasional smile.</p>
<p class="western">This dimension should be peaceful now, but the atmosphere is rather cold, a bit tense even. It must be because of Peach. She is missing, is she not? Presumably dead – at the hands of Dimentio – no, they think her <span>end</span> was heroic. Mimi doesn’t remember what happened to her. She knows that she has fought the princess and as the castle was collapsing and the walls tore down, the floor broke apart as well, swallowing her. Yet the princess grabbed her, despite her injuries to both ego and body. And together they fell into their death.</p>
<p class="western">The following memories are jumbled. Mimi knows they didn’t die due to the fall, no, they all died by Dimentio’s magic, by this grotesque monster he became. Maybe it is better that she doesn’t remember clearly. The days after coming back have been awful, the days now are awful too, but less.</p>
<p class="western">A sigh escapes her and O’Chunks wraps her into a conversation, taking her mind to other places. Oh, what fun things they could do here. They should go there and eat this and do that. Mimi is grateful for the distraction, Nastasia joins in and they soon arrive at the castle gate, a soldier greeting them. After their identity has been determined, they are picked up by a servant and brought to their chambers.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi doesn’t dare to ask who they will meet in Peach’s place and the others don’t ask either. Their rooms are nice enough, though, very spacious, nice furniture, <span>the windows giving away</span> view at the castle garden. They put down their luggage and meet up outside their rooms again, the mushroom servant waiting for them to lead them to their rendezvous with whoever is in charge now.</p>
<p class="western">They are served tea and are told to make themselves comfortable in the lounge. The servant positions himself in the distance, <em>in case somebody needs something</em>, he says. They thank him, sit down and mumble a thing or two about the castle, how pretty and big and nice it is. Until the doors open again and much older mushroom walks in, dressed in neat clothes, but no crown on his head nor a sceptre in his hand.</p>
<p class="western">“Greetings, heroes.” he says and smiles at them, “Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom and welcome to the castle. My name is Toadsworth. I hope your travel as been pleasant and that the rooms are to your liking.”</p>
<p class="western">“The rooms are great, thanks a lot, lad.” O’Chunks says, standing up to shake hands, “Me name’s O’Chunks and these are Nastasia and Mimi.”</p>
<p class="western">He nods into their direction respectively.</p>
<p class="western">“Hello.” Mimi says.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, uhm, thank you for having us.” Nastasia says.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, that is no trouble at all. Unfortunately, I only have little spare time.” Toadsworth says and shakes hands with them all before he sits down with them, “I hope you don’t mind me asking you so directly, but… I was hoping you could shed some light into what has happened on that faithful day.”</p>
<p class="western">The servant comes back and hands a cup to the elderly mushroom.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oi</span>, well, where tae begin...” O’Chunks mumbles and looks at Mimi for help.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi turns to Toadsworth.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you want the short or the long version?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">“I would like to know everything, if that is possible.” he answers.</p>
<p class="western">“Hm… I suppose it started when Mario and the others arrived at Castle Bleck...”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi tells him everything, the whole unembellished story of how Dimentio turned against them in the end. She doesn’t spare him the part where Peach dies, but cuts it short. It’s not like her memories give many information anyways. He grows very serious, a sigh is his reaction, but it sounds more like the accept of defeat. The last bit of hope died out, Peach will not return.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia put down her tea again and listens silently, while O’Chunks gives anecdotes where appropriate and emphasizes how strong the heroes were. The old man smiles weakly and nods.</p>
<p class="western">“In the next moment we were back at the castle.” Mimi continues, “As it turned out several weeks have passed, but I don’t think there is any chance for them to return. Only Dimentio can do that and we asked him so many times already… I’m sorry.”</p>
<p class="western">“No.” he sighs heavily, “No, it is good to finally know.”</p>
<p class="western">They look at him, each of their faces showing a different amount of sadness and pity, yet they all regret the outcome. As none of them knows what to say, they stay silent and resolve to shooting glances at each other.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, uhh,” O’Chunks clears his throat, “how hae this dimension been since then? All good?”</p>
<p class="western">Toadsworth looks at him.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, thankfully.” he says, his voice wavering, “About three weeks ago <span>w</span><span>e signed a peace treaty with our </span>neighbour, the Koopa Kingdom, and we had no issues ever since. It is more peaceful than ever. A small victory in this time and, well, the worlds have not been destroyed.”</p>
<p class="western">He takes a sip of his tea thoughtfully.</p>
<p class="western">“Can I ask you something?” Mimi questions him.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, of course.” he turns to her.</p>
<p class="western">“Bowser was the king of that Kingdom, right?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, he was.”</p>
<p class="western">“Who is… well, who is now ruling?” Mimi asks nervously.</p>
<p class="western">“His second hand, Kamek.” Toadsworth says, “It was him actually, who proposed the treaty.”</p>
<p class="western">“Uhm...” Nastasia mumbles, “According to our information King Bowser had children, uhm, why isn’t one of them the predecessor?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, that… yes...” Toadsworths nods sadly, “None has heard word of them since that day.”</p>
<p class="western">“What do ye mean?” O’Chunks asks, “Hae they disappeared?”</p>
<p class="western">“We don’t know.” Toadsworth says, “Nobody knows. We have asked our partners in other kingdoms, but nobody saw or heard of them.”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi perks up at that. It sounds dangerously fitting to something Dimentio said.</p>
<p class="western">“Have other people gone missing..?” she asks quietly.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, sadly.” Toadsworth rumbles, “I don’t mean to plot any strings where none belong, but these random incidents don’t seem that random to me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Grambi...” Nastasia mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">O’Chunks hums thoughtfully.</p>
<p class="western">“And those people...” Mimi asks cautiously, “Have they been bad people or..?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not necessarily.” Toadsworth answers with a pained expressions, “They had their imperfections, but doesn’t everyone have them?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, I see.” Mimi mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">So, she <em>is </em>right. Oh, why does she have to be right!</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry to hear.” she adds.</p>
<p class="western">“Now, now.” he exclaims, “Let us not drown in sorrow. I have to thank you, heroes. You have fought to save the worlds, too. Without you, who knows what would have become of the worlds.”</p>
<p class="western">Being thanked for their defeat feels odd, Mimi forces a smile. It doesn’t feel right, sometimes she thinks they could have done more, but then again Dimentio’s might is overpowering. Nastasia mumbles a ‘thank you’ in their name and Toadsworth changes the topic, telling them about the many things they can do here. It is a welcoming change, even if everyone’s thoughts still linger elsewhere.</p>
<p class="western">“Now, I must excuse myself.” he says and puts down his cup, “I fear this will be our only time for talking, but please feel at home and ask the Toads if you need anything.”</p>
<p class="western">“Aye, we will.” O’Chunks says, “It sure sounds like a nice place.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, we, uhm, will find some activities to do. Thank you for everything.” Nastasia adds.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi smiles weakly at him. He smiles back equally weak and stands up.</p>
<p class="western">“Ah, one last thing before I go.” he says and looks at them interchangeably, “Please keep this information to yourself. I believe it is the best if I break it to them and perhaps… keep one detail out of the statement.”</p>
<p class="western">He sighs again and when everyone nods, he wishes them a pleasant stay and leaves. They watch the door close behind him, Mimi glancing at the other two. Nastasia seems very tired out of sudden. Mimi feels exhausted, retelling the story only gnaws on her fragile sanity. She suggests they go for a walk and search for a restaurant, claiming to be hungry. O’Chunks agrees with her gratefully, Nastasia nods absently. Together, they are led outside of the castle and stroll through the city to the next place they find.</p>
<p class="western">It is small and O’Chunks has trouble fitting into the small chair, it elicits a chuckle from Mimi. They order and talk quietly between one another. She isn’t sure whether to tell them or not, but it simply haunts her.</p>
<p class="western">“Guys?” Mimi says quietly, “Who do you think disappeared? You know, what Toadsworth said.”</p>
<p class="western">“I daen’t know, Mimi, but I would bet me money that Dimentio’s behind it.” O’Chunks says.</p>
<p class="western">“Why do you ask?” Nastasia <span>questions</span> discouraged.</p>
<p class="western">“Because Dimentio said something strange.” Mimi answers, “He said that he only took those who were something like catalysts for why bad things happen in dimensions.”</p>
<p class="western">“Huh? What does that mean?” O’Chunks frowns.</p>
<p class="western">“I thought he meant the bad guys and the heroes, because he doesn’t like them.” Mimi shrugs, “But now I’m not so sure. It didn’t sound as if they were bad people.”</p>
<p class="western">“The lad’s gone mad.” O’Chunks mumbles crestfallen, “He used tae be such a great pal. I still can’t believe it.”</p>
<p class="western">He shakes his head and sighs, looking at nothing in particular. Mimi exchanges a look with Nastasia, who tries to hide her sorrow of going through everything again.</p>
<p class="western">“I just wonder if all this pain is worth it.” Mimi mumbles and looks away, “I don’t think that those people here are always this gloomy. I get that feeling that people are missing everywhere and their friends and families will never know what happened to them.”</p>
<p class="western">“And maybe that is better.” Nastasia says, earning a frown from Mimi, “What? You saw how the old man reacted. He was crushed. Sometimes it is better to let a person cling to hope, k? We shouldn’t tell the truth to people, that only causes more pain.”</p>
<p class="western">O’Chunks looks at her in thought, Mimi too. She can’t quite believe that Nastasia would want to cover up Dimentio’s story. No, that isn’t it. It’s the grief that everyone already endures. No, they don’t have to increase that.</p>
<p class="western">“Maybe yer right.” O’Chunks sighs.</p>
<p class="western">Maybe, but <span>i</span><span>sn’t</span> the truth always revealed in the end?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Visitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Twelve - Visitations</h1>
<p class="western">When Mimi returns from her vacation, she doesn’t look rested at all. She informs Merlee about her return, her voice lacking energy, her eyes woeful. Merlee wonders what happened to the girl, yet when she asks, the answer that follows is <em>everything is good, I'm just tired. </em>Clearly, something else is going on.</p>
<p class="western">And here Merlee thought her being away from the mansion, away from this jester, would do her good. Reality gave her an upper cut, it seems. The next days won’t be easy on her, though, several workshops are to be held this week. Well, maybe work will help take off her mind of things.</p>
<p class="western">On the next day, at 3:25pm exactly, she feels someone powerful entering her hotel. Dimentio, without a doubt. It has not been one day and already he resumes his visits. Merlee’s mouth runs dry as she opens the bottom drawer of her desk and carefully places the crystal ball before her. She speaks a sentence and the milky crystal clears away to the image of the lounge, where Dimentio sits down in one of the armchairs as if the place belongs to him. Moments later she sees Mimi entering the room, taking place opposite of him.</p>
<p class="western">So, they are still doing this routine. Merlee can’t count the times that Mimi told him to leave her be, but he always comes back. She almost found it endearing, if it wasn’t for Mimi being distraught after his visits. She knows what they are talking about, this is <em>her</em> hotel, after all. She knows what is happening inside and outside of it and she doesn’t like what she is seeing.</p>
<p class="western">Today they are quarrelling again. Not an uncommon sight, but it worries Merlee all the same. It is only a question of time until the jester will snap. If Merlee was to be honest, she would admit that his patience is admirable. Just as much as his thickheadedness is idiotic. Unfortunately, she isn’t watching the unfolding of a romance, no, this is the story of a twisted, ill obsession and the scars that it leaves on its victim.</p>
<p class="western">Merlee saw it coming since the day he popped up. She knew exactly what role he played in the new world and kept an eye on him. This man looked directly at her through the crystal ball, seemingly saying <em>I know that you see me. I am here. </em>Provoking her in her own property. And the worst thing of all… he can. There is nothing she can do about it.</p>
<p class="western">Once she tried to reason with him in a personal talk, but it lead nowhere. She wanted him to leave her employee be, his visits are messing with her well-being, but he disregarded her arguments and continued as he pleased. Watching as their talks unfold every day, Merlee got the dreading realisation that his man will go to any lengths to woo his inamorata. He hurts and is unable to let her go, despite her harsh words and actions and repeated rejections.</p>
<p class="western">A storm is brewing, of that Merlee is sure. Mimi will fall victim to it, that is sure as well. This dimension and possibly other dimensions could be affected by this as well. To estimate his sanity is impossible from her position, but seeing as he displays more affectionate gestures with each visit, it won’t be long until the tragedy outplays.</p>
<p class="western">Merlee must do something. But what?</p>
<p class="western">She paces in her office and thinks, but no option is viable. Her powers are nothing against his and Mimi won’t be able to defend herself either. There must be a way to trick him, if there only was a way to strip the Chaos Heart from him.</p>
<p class="western">It is futile and in her desperation she writes a letter to her brother in Flipside, her last resort. If he has no solutions, then nobody does. Several dreading days pass by and she fears that her letter has been intercepted, despite her affords to conceal it from suspicious eyes, but then an answer arrives, finally. Hiding her excitement, Merlee goes into her office as usual to do paper work and opens the letter after going through a couple of bills. It says:</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Dear sister,</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I hope this letter reaches you in good health. It has come to me as a surprise that the minions of</em>
  <em> the dark prophecy were still alive. I must admit, I have never stopped worrying for these worlds. After all, the holder of the prophecy cannot reach happiness. It is a rule woven into its powers that no thing in these worlds can break.</em>
</p>
<p class="western"><em>But to answer your question, yes, I believe there is still reason for hope. You have mentioned the man in green still being a part of the dark one. Whether this is physical or mental does not matter. The man in green has always been the </em> <em>crucial factor for the light prophecy and I am sure he can still change the fates of the worlds!</em></p>
<p class="western">
  <em>He is the host of the heart, he is the true heir to its powers and if he seized the upper hand within Dimentio’s mind then he should inherit all of its merits. His mind must be strong! His will must not be broken by Dimentio!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Then, I am certain, he will be able to end this.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Let us hope, my dear sister, it is the only thing we have left.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Merlon</em>
</p>
<p class="western">Merlee blinks at the paper. The man in green… of course! How could she not think of this! Dimentio cannot be harmed externally, but internally he is vulnerable. The man in green is still part of him and can access the Chaos Heart in the same way, he can turn everything around!</p>
<p class="western">Just... how… just how? Guessing from her observations, Dimentio is in full control, the man in green has never shone through, so much that he cannot speak for himself. Yet, when Mimi asked for him, Dimentio relented and spoke the words for him. The man in green is alive, has his own consciousness still and can convey messages to Dimentio.</p>
<p class="western">Now the questions is how can she safely inform Mimi about the plan? Can Merlee expect from her to follow through? After all, it is Mimi that is in the line of fire, but she is the only way to reach the man in green. Merlee <em>must</em> try, even if she fails, then she can say she has done everything she could. She decides to write a message to Mimi, disguised in her usual list of tasks and orders a maid to deliver it to her after the jester left. Seeing as the man left in a fit of anger, it is probable that neither he nor one of his watchers lingers in the hotel.</p>
<p class="western">The crystal ball shows the girl standing in one of the corridors, she covers her eyes, shedding angry tears. Said maid approaches Mimi slowly, who wipes away the stains. They exchange a few words, then the list is given to her and with a visible sigh, she reads over it. A frown comes to her face, then she perks up, her expression turning into surprise, she blinks, then nods to the maid and says another word. <em>Tell Merlee to consider this done. </em>The maid hurries off and Merlee ends the transmission.</p>
<p class="western">She leans back in her chair, anxiety and hope nestling into her. Mimi brings herself into much greater danger, but she has never had any chance to escape his fangs to begin with. The only option is to fool Dimentio into believing she warms up to him, simply needs to be patient, while the man in green awakens in him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know... I headcanon Dimentio to be a descendant of the ancients (I think it's kinda canon that he is like a 3000 year old member of the tribe, but I could be confusing it with fanons... that happens sometimes. Did you know that he never called anyone "dear"? He says "My dear O'Chunks" and "My dear count", but that's all. It's all just fanon... bruh) and, well, there is this information about the ancients... <br/>Ahem, let me quote from Garson, the chatty rumour spreader: <br/>"But when it came to love, these sages were unreserved... Their passion burned HOT. I've heard some pretty spicy legends about the love life of Merlumina, in particular... In fact, her love life threatened to destroy the world on a few occasions..."<br/>"Most of [the descendants of the ancients] were wise and kind like Merlumina. And like Merlumina, many of them would totally lose their cool when they fell in love. But it was this very passion that let them build the vessels of love, the Pure Hearts..."<br/>"So yeah, those Ancients were passionate and romantic... Did I already tell you that? Even Merlon, their descendant, is wild for love, you know... "<br/>Am I trying to say something with this? Not necessarily. I just found this to be an interesting fact...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dead and buried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What if I... raised the angst level by a couple degrees? Wouldn't that be... neat?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Thirteen - Dead and buried</h1>
<p class="western"><em>When you said that dimensions have people that are the reason why bad things happen, did you think about who those people were? </em> Of course he has thought about it, he took everything into consideration. <em>But then why Bowser’s children, they were children! </em>Yes, but catalysts nonetheless. Children shouldn’t have this much power to begin with. She needn’t worry about it, they are in Grambi’s careful hands.</p>
<p class="western">She didn’t like that explanation and didn’t listen to any more words after that. He admits, this was one of the harder decisions he had to make and it weighs on him. Nonetheless for the coming generations of these worlds to live in peace, with responsible leaders guiding them into fruitful times. The last thing he wanted was to quarrel with her, but it happened once again. Yet, when she shut off like that, not trying to see, not wanting to listen, he exploded.</p>
<p class="western">He regrets it, shouting at her like that, but he couldn’t take it no longer. Fled, teleported far away, ignored L’s nagging and took a deep breath. His chest clenches tightly, his throat constricts, he feels sick.</p>
<p class="western">There must be something he can do to get her on his side. It feels as if he already tried everything, but if he lets loose now then what will become of them? What will become of <em>him</em>? He has finished his duties, the worlds are balanced, they don’t need him anymore, but he needs Mimi, more than ever. He wants to spend the rest of his time with her, settle down after all the chaos they have went through, ease the pain in his heart.</p>
<p class="western">He wants to apologize, but his pride doesn’t allow it. Has he not swallowed down his ego often enough for their relationship? It is time Mimi reacts. He is hurting and wallowing in the blank space that is his mind. L remains quiet. Better that he is. Dimentio isn’t sure he could have composed himself if he had been set off any further.</p>
<p class="western">His heart beats painfully, when he stands in the garden of Merlee’s hotel, waiting for Mimi. Hearing the faint footsteps, he turns around and his heart leaps into his throat. Her beauty has been hidden from his sight for so long, but to see her in a summer dress, her hair loose… When has he last seen her like this? She is simply beautiful.</p>
<p class="western">He turns to her and stays silent, hands off the conversation to her. He will respond, she shall decide. She stops a comfortable distance before him, her expression neutral, the garden settling into serenity. As if the flowers quiet down for them, tense to see their reconciliation.</p>
<p class="western">“Hi.” she says in a quiet voice.</p>
<p class="western">“Hello.” he says.</p>
<p class="western">“You’ve come again.”</p>
<p class="western">“...yes.”</p>
<p class="western">She hums and they grow quiet again, just looking at each other.</p>
<p class="western">“I was thinking...” Mimi continues, “I’m not agreeing with your decisions, but we both want L to be well, so… what do you think of... continuing that?”</p>
<p class="western">“Do you understand why I have decided as I did?” Dimentio asks.</p>
<p class="western">“I wouldn’t have decided like that, but” she sighs, “yes, I understand what you were thinking.”</p>
<p class="western">That… is a beginning. He smiles at her, the mask filtering his expression, so he nods for emphasize. He gestures for her to lead the way wherever she might want to go and they take a walk through the garden until they pass a bank to sit. The whole time he can’t stop smiling, it feels like a rendezvous, they have a pleasant talk alone and when L joins them, Mimi tells him about the state of his home, that everyone is good and the kingdoms doing fine. L sounds relieved and excitedly asks about news, yet he doesn’t stay for long this day and it saddens Mimi visibly. She asks whether he will visit her tomorrow again and his chest swells of warmth, she smiles at him. He promises that he will be there.</p>
<p class="western">And he keeps his promise. Every time he comes to visit, she eagerly awaits him already. Sometimes they stay in the hotel, sometimes they go for a walk in the nearby forest, at other times they sit on the rooftop and enjoy the view. He sees hope, bright, wonderful hope. She doesn’t argue with him, a few times she asks him about decisions she can’t understand and he explains them to her. Her unspoken promise prevails, she doesn’t question him further than that. Once she understands it, she lets it go and it is the closest they have ever come to a mutual understanding of the other.</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio relishes in the month that follows. Her voice fills with the familiar warmth she used to preserve for him, even if it doesn’t reach its former level, it elevates him just as much. She smiles at him when she welcomes him, chuckles at his jokes. One day, the evening has simply been perfect, a stroll through the wood, reminiscing amusing events at Castle Bleck with L and a conversation just between the two of them, resulting in them sitting next to each other in silence on a fallen tree, he just had to.</p>
<p class="western">The sweet, cheeky woman he fell in love with has returned to him, his heart leaps into his throat every time he sees her, his neck feels hot if he so much as thinks of her. Whenever they have shared a quiet moment like this during their time at Castle Bleck, he would say soothing words to her and she would scoot closer or smile at him in this special way. Of course, that is long ago, but this moment feels exactly the same and this time he would kiss her if she gives him a sign.</p>
<p class="western">He takes her hand into his. Mimi snaps to him in surprise.</p>
<p class="western">“Dimentio...” she mumbles pained and tries to withdraw her hand.</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi, please,” he says softly and puts his other hand on top of hers, “have you ever considered..?”</p>
<p class="western">She looks at him and he can see the fear in her eyes, her pupils shrinking, her jaw tensing, her body stiffening.</p>
<p class="western">“...you?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, me.” he replies.</p>
<p class="western">She glances away.</p>
<p class="western">“I have told you I don’t want this.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">“I know, but, please, Mimi.” he says, “I cannot possibly have been that deluded to imagine everything that was between us.”</p>
<p class="western">“We… we have been friends, Dimentio.” she says and her eyes find their ways back to his.</p>
<p class="western">“Have we? Is that really all we have been?” he questions softly, “Mimi, friends don’t behave like that. Especially you. You have not been that like that to L or to O’Chunks, not even to Nastasia. Mimi...”</p>
<p class="western">He swallows and tightens the grip on her hand.</p>
<p class="western">“I am not a fool. I know there could have been more between us.” he says definitely, “It just wasn’t the right time, but now it is. I know you still have doubts, I understand that. Still, I would like to ask you out, just the two of us, no L to intervene.”</p>
<p class="western">“Dimentio...” she laments, “that is long ago.”</p>
<p class="western">“So, I am right?”</p>
<p class="western">Her eyebrows raise in shock, she blinks and gulps. Then she looks away and he knows he has been right all this time. All it needed was persistence, all she needed was reassurance, all he needed was this small reaction.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, you’re right, Dimentio...” she mumbles weakly, still avoiding his eyes, “There could have been something between us, but that was before you murdered us, brought us back to entertain you and changed the world into this grotesque place.”</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi dear,” he murmurs, his emotions about to get the better of him, “I brought you back for you own sake. Nastasia and O’Chunks, too. I would have done that even if you hadn’t asked me to. I know they didn’t deserve this, nobody did, but the worlds are perfect now. Everything just needs time to heal.”</p>
<p class="western">“Have you seen the Mushroom Kingdom? Have you seen any place? People from all over have just disappeared.” she looks at him, “Those you thought was good to get rid off are missed deeply. They weren’t perfect, no one is, but you hurt everyone.”</p>
<p class="western">“This is a sacrifice that needed to be taken for the coming generations...” he repeats the words that he has said to her so often before, “I don’t understand how any of this has anything to do with us.”</p>
<p class="western">“Dimentio, you’re mad. You’re not who you were.” she whispers, “I didn’t love this version of you and I never will.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?” he breathes.</p>
<p class="western">“Never.” she repeats.</p>
<p class="western">She… she had loved him? His heart leaps out of his chest and bursts into a million pieces, its fire igniting his insides. He can’t believe it. He cups her face in his hands.</p>
<p class="western">“Tell me what I have to do.” he pleads.</p>
<p class="western">“You can’t do anything.” she says, “It’s too late. I’m not who I was either.”</p>
<p class="western">“What are you saying, Mimi?” he says softly and pushes a strand of hair out of her face, “You’re still you. You’re Mimi, the shapeshifter, the most fashionable of us, Nastasia’s and O’Chunks’ and L’s friend, and the woman I love.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m not.” she says and peels off his hands, “We can’t be more than this. We will never be.”</p>
<p class="western">“But Mimi-”</p>
<p class="western">“No, Dimentio.” she lets his hands go, “It is time you face the truth.”</p>
<p class="western">She shakes her head.</p>
<p class="western">“I am still me.” he says, “I still am who you love.”</p>
<p class="western">Her expression changes, the aching plainly visible, as if this tortures her to say.</p>
<p class="western">“You aren’t, Dimentio.” she says quietly, her voice breaking, “I admit… Once I thought you were, but you… you destroyed that.”</p>
<p class="western">“But like any skilful builder I can repair that, you only have to let me.”</p>
<p class="western">“There is nothing you could repair.” she says, “What I have once felt for you died. I try to be friendly with you, for L’s sake. I’m tolerating you, because he is the only part of you that I don’t hate.”</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi, you can’t be serious.” he gasps, “Here we are, finally together and you don’t even mean to take your chances? Mimi, we could be happy. I can make you happy. You know that.”</p>
<p class="western">“I am serious.” she says and abruptly stands up.</p>
<p class="western">She steps away from the bench, her back turned to him.</p>
<p class="western">“Gee, I hoped it wouldn’t come to this...” she mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">He stands up and walks up to her.</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi,” he says gently, “don’t give up on us.”</p>
<p class="western">“Dimentio, there is no us.” she turns to him, “There is only a you and a me. There won’t be more, ever. I… I can’t forgive you. I just can’t.”</p>
<p class="western">There she stands before him… and sheds tears.</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi...” he mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m leaving now.” she sniffs and turns to walk away, “Go home, Dimentio.”</p>
<p class="western">“...I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p class="western">The situation overwhelms him. He stands stiffly and watches as she walks away. His mind is all over the place. She loved him. He loves her. She hates him and cries over what could have been. He dreams about what could be now. She can’t forgive him… He… Why could she forgive Bleck, but not him?</p>
<p class="western">He bleeds, he aches, he carries a burden unfit for a mortal. It feels as if… it feels as if something breaks inside of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Above consciousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title of this chapter is a reference to a soundtrack from the game "The Sexy Brutale". A game I really love for its game play and hate for its ending. The part where this soundtrack plays... it fucked my mind in all honesty.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Fourteen - Above consciousness</h1>
<p class="western">He has always disliked to be in the shadow of his brother, to be easily overlooked and sometimes outright forgotten, but this<em>…</em> <em>this </em>is on a complete different level and Luigi <em>hates </em>it. Reduced to… Grambi, he doesn’t even know what, a thought perhaps, a memory. No longer a person, the things that made him human gone, nothing left.</p>
<p class="western">He watches the world through foreign eyes, his tongue is tied, his hands don’t obey him, no, they aren’t his hands. Nothing of this body belongs to him, everything of this body belongs to Dimentio. Luigi feels like a parasite, shoved into a corner, exiled, forgotten. Every time he resurfaces, it happens because of Dimentio. He speaks his name, but it’s not his name. <em>L </em>is not a name, it is more of a codename, chosen to further renounce who he used to be.</p>
<p class="western">After a while, he isn’t sure of himself no more. What about him is <em>Luigi</em>? What portion of him is the heart, what is Dimentio? Somehow, Dimentio seems to be so sure of these things. He says something again and Luigi hears with foreign ears.</p>
<p class="western">“No, this won’t do at all!”</p>
<p class="western">The building in front of him is the topic at hand, a… big house, a mansion of sorts, a… hotel? Luigi isn’t sure and before he can brood over it, the heart begins to pound wildly, vigorously. He has felt this before, this might pulsing, echoing, just faintly brushing over him. Everything goes silent, everything goes black.</p>
<p class="western">He rarely notices his surroundings… <em>their</em> surroundings, but every time he does see or hear something, it is accompanied by Dimentio’s words, either spoken or thought. How strange… Luigi can hear his thoughts. Does that mean Dimentio hears his as well? Luigi thinks of his brother, of the princess, of the minions. An answer does not come. It seems not.</p>
<p class="western">Every time the heart begins to pound, everything goes black, but in the moments of quiet, Luigi sees the world. Places unknown to him, foreign people, languages he doesn’t speak. Most often, shortly after Dimentio spoke or thought a disapproving word, the heart thumps and his senses fade out.</p>
<p class="western">When he comes to be again, he feels that they are sitting and curiously attempts to see. It is dark, everything painted in a different shade of black. He wonders where they are. Are they save here? Does it matter if they are save? There must be a way to make himself noticeable. He can see and hear, he should be able to speak!</p>
<p class="western">Yet he can’t. It is confusing and doesn’t make sense. Nothing about this makes sense. Little has ever made sense it seems. He wails in frustration, wants to ask his brother for advice, wishes he would see a familiar face. He calls out to Dimentio, screams his name in his thoughts.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Mr. L, is that you?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">Luigi turns quiet. Did Dimentio just answer him? Has he spoken those words or were they thoughts? He tries to speak again, thinks of something, focusses on it, but Dimentio doesn’t answer and everything goes black.</p>
<p class="western">It takes a long while to figure out how communication works. For example, it doesn’t work when the heart is acting up. Then, nothing works. When it is quiet, is easier to think and Luigi eventually gets the hang of it, he manages to differentiate Dimentio’s thought thoughts from his spoken thoughts. Sometimes they exchange a few words, sometimes a few sentences.</p>
<p class="western">It is not much, but enough for Luigi to understand what has happened and what these memories mean. They feel so foreign, strange, dream-like. Because they are Dimentio’s memories. Everything he did… it is a nightmare and Luigi realises that, no, he is not the parasite. Dimentio is. Dimentio is using him, he had planned so from the very beginning. Luigi is the perfect host to the heart and the more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. He feels it radiating through him, but he doesn’t know what to do with it.</p>
<p class="western">The only thing he knows is that Dimentio needs to be stopped. Luigi plots and tries to access the heart’s powers. Every day. For many days. Weeks. He doesn’t know how to get it working and Dimentio is no help, well, of course, he isn’t.</p>
<p class="western">One day, Luigi opens his eyes again after the heart rejected his cry and he recognizes the world in terror. It is the Underthere. Dimentio brings them to a place and after searching for a long time, he stops and watches. Luigi closes his eyes again, cries for the heart to knock him out. He doesn’t want to see his brother in this state.</p>
<p class="western">The heart reacts as he expected it, but after this image and seeing it in Dimentio’s thoughts, seeing Bowser and Count Bleck, he resorts to staying in the back. He doesn’t even manage to stay conscious for long. He doesn’t know how to make any part of this body move. What can he do? He is no more than a consciousness that rests in this body they share. Luigi has no control, Dimentio has full control and nothing can change that.</p>
<p class="western">He accepts his fate as a bystander, everything that happens is Dimentio’s doing, Luigi only observes and critiques sometimes, though he chooses harsh words in hope of accomplishing any victory, however small it might be. Dimentio stays unfazed, sometimes he is annoyed, but never feels this hopelessness that lives in Luigi.</p>
<p class="western">During the times that he is awake, he observes Dimentio in his doing. The things that happen in his absence, he replays through Dimentio’s memories. He knows exactly what Dimentio is doing. Actually, he knew before. Dimentio has told them, after all. A perfect world was the goal and this goal has been reached. Now, Dimentio prepares something, in between his check-ups on specific parts of the worlds. He is being very notorious about it. Eventually, it dawns on Luigi that he will resurrect people and the starting point is Mimi, the most prominent capture of Dimentio’s thoughts.</p>
<p class="western">They reach the Underthere and Jaydes orders the D-men to shackle Dimentio. The heart begins to thump loudly, it drones in Luigi’s mind until he blacks out. When he comes to himself again, Dimentio is again in the Underthere. Looking through his memories, it doesn’t surprise Luigi that it didn’t go as Dimentio planned.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Why are you doing this?</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Hello, L! Aren’t you excited to meet your old comrades?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>No. And this isn’t answering the question.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Hm, I suppose it is not. Ah, we will reunite everyone and everything shall be as it was.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>How do you imagine that will go? Mimi is terrified of you.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>She is overwhelmed, yes, perhaps I could have been more gentle. Yet now-</em>
</p>
<p class="western">The heart acts up and blocks out Dimentio’s thoughts. He has found whatever he has been looking for and Luigi falls into nothingness.</p>
<p class="western">As it turns out, Dimentio really thought he could make everything right with his ideas. His mind is full of hope and love and… longing. Luigi wishes there was a way to silence these thoughts, but they break through to him no matter what. The day plays out as expected. Mimi is detesting Dimentio and Luigi can’t help but jab at him. This clown doesn’t deserve a happy ending. Not after everything he has done and nothing can rectify his actions.</p>
<p class="western">He hurts and Luigi feels satisfaction. Two weeks go by. Two weeks in which he is bombarded by the intrusive thoughts and needs of Dimentio. They disgust him. Yet, in this time Dimentio doesn’t make use of the heart and Luigi realises something. Dimentio has called himself a god, but he needs to eat and he needs to sleep. The cold bothers him, he sweats and his- their back can hurt. Dimentio is still mortal, they both are. Only the heart is unnatural, not meant to be fused with a living being. The heart is a parasite, it uses Luigi and Dimentio uses the heart. He is reduced to a consciousness that is the punching bag of an immobile, insentient thing.</p>
<p class="western">And then he observes as Dimentio goes to Merlee’s home, a hotel, and argues with Mimi about their nonexistent relationship. Luigi foresees the end of this, but it doesn’t come to that. Mimi asks about him. <em>Him</em>. She hasn’t forgotten him.</p>
<p class="western">“I want to talk to him.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">“You can, I will answer for him.” Dimentio says.</p>
<p class="western">“Then how would I know it’s him?”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, you could ask him something personal.”</p>
<p class="western">Yes! Mimi and he have had many talks back in Castle Bleck. There should be something useful, even if he has been L at that time.</p>
<p class="western">“What is your girlfriend’s name?” Mimi asks.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi remembers this talk. She reminds him of her. His girlfriend… He has thought about her often, but when Dimentio said every memory of his existence has been erased there simply has been too much pain to think of her, remembering now feels more of a reassurance.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>...Daisy. Her name is Daisy.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">A friend of Peach and Mario. His sweet, wild Daisy. She would live a life without him now. Who will protect her from Bowser and the many other villains in this world? Oh, right, they are all in the Underthere.</p>
<p class="western">Then darkness consumes him again. He isn’t sure what causes this time. Hell, he doesn’t know what causes it most of the times. He knows that the heart is one of the reasons, but often it feels as if consciousness slips through his hands like water. He grabs and grabs for it, but finds nothing he can hold onto.</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio visits Mimi again. They have agreed to wanting to help Luigi, maybe talking to him would help. He doubts that it will do anything. He doubts that Dimentio actually wants this. Yes, his thoughts show concern and theories over Luigi’s state, but the annoyance is palpable. Dimentio does this for Mimi, but Mimi does it for <em>him</em>. Maybe the world has forgotten about him, but she remembers and Luigi clings to this feeling, he is touched. Maybe their friendship would have lasted if everything had gone right on this day.</p>
<p class="western">He is grateful for her attempt and tries to make it work. Their talks are refreshing, it almost feels like a normal conversation… one in which he can’t talk for himself, but it is the closest to normal human actions he has had for… he doesn’t know how long it has been.</p>
<p class="western">With each day, he finds himself waking up closer to the time Dimentio visits her. Sometimes he is awake before and already exchanges a few words with Dimentio, at other times his conversations with Mimi last longer. Either way, he slips away rather sudden when his grip loosens. Yet with time, after a few weeks, it becomes easier and he feels hope at that. So much so that he doesn’t want Dimentio noticing, fainting to fall asleep, while he stays in the background and focusses his mind.</p>
<p class="western">Perhaps, there is a way to take control again. He only needs time to figure out how. He manages to stay conscious for one hour, then two. It is easier at night, when Dimentio sleeps and his mind is quiet. Their eyes are closed, but Luigi is awake. It is a beginning.</p>
<p class="western">He only needs time, but it seems that this is something he won’t get. He reads Dimentio’s memories of the past day, his heart-to-heart with Mimi, their what-could-have-been-but-now-won’t-ever-be. He almost feels pity for Dimentio, almost, but he does feel pity for Mimi. Dimentio has been intruding her life for so long now, pestering her, haunting her, hurting her. And now… now there are floro sprouts in their hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Fifteen - Confession</h1>
<p class="western">It is wrong and she knows it, playing with his emotions like that. She isn’t even doing it on purpose, that is why people don’t cross ways if one is unhealthily obsessed with the other – this one should also seek professional help, but the first step is get out of their life, for their both’s sake. She didn’t want to give up on L and now she can’t. She is stuck. L <em>has </em>to grow stronger. There is no other way of reaching Dimentio otherwise.</p>
<p class="western">What <span>e</span><span>lse</span> could she do? Seduce him and stab him in his sleep? That would probably not even work, the Chaos Heart surely protects him from physical harm. She shakes in disgust, the thought alone gives her the creeps.</p>
<p class="western"><span>H</span><span>owever good </span>her intentions might be, it is still wrong and she knows it. Is she lowering herself to Dimentio’s niveau? <span>She</span> can’t be possibly compared to him. No… If Dimentio’s decisions are level ten and the heroes are level one for punching the bad guys, then Mimi is somewhere around… four?</p>
<p class="western">Meeting him on the next day is agonising. She can practically feel his accusations and even if his mask hides his expressions, his voice gives away enough. His words are forced and his hands stiffly put on his knees. L doesn’t stay awake for long this time and Mimi is almost relieved, because Dimentio leaves immediately afterwards, claiming to have important matters to attend to.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi stays in her arm chair, frozen in fright, nauseous, unsure. She wants to break out, forget all this, escape this nightmare and jumps up. A breath later she stands in Merlee’s office, asking her to get free for the rest of the day and one hour later, she is marching through the valley to reach the dimension door.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia is surprised to see her standing before her door, but welcomes her warmly. Mimi clasps her arms around her thin figure, the bones still as prominent as last time. She ignores it, just takes in the safety that only a friend can provide and smiles happily at her.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I got out earlier today</span>!” Mimi cheers, “I was hoping we could spend some time together?”</p>
<p class="western">“Uhm, yeah, sure, Mimi.” Nastasia says, “<span>Y</span>ou could have called me before, though.”</p>
<p class="western">“It was kind of a spontaneous decision. I hope that... is okay?”</p>
<p class="western">“It is, yeah, uhm, <span>d</span><span>o you wanna stay over night? It is already quite dark</span>.”</p>
<p class="western">“If you won’t mind?”</p>
<p class="western">“No, that would be, uhm, nice.” Nastasia says awkwardly, “I haven’t heard of you or O’Chunks for a while now. It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p class="western">“I haven’t heard from him either, do you wanna invite him over?” Mimi asks.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, I can do that.” Nastasia nods and gestures to her living room, “Have a seat, I’ll see if I can reach him.”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi takes the offer gladly and plumps down onto the couch, her feet feel stiff from all this walking. Her bag lands on the floor and she takes a moment to appreciate how <em>Nastasia </em>this <span>h</span><span>ome</span> is. Everything is neat, no dust, no unnecessary décor, only two pillows on the couch, one fitting armchair for three sitting options and a single pot plant on the balcony. All is strict and orderly, almost minimal. Her flat looks like her room in the castle.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia comes back from the phone call and walks straight into the kitchen.</p>
<p class="western">“Would you like to drink something?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">“Ow, yeah, please!” Mimi replies.</p>
<p class="western">Her friend comes back with glasses and soda, sits down next to her and informs her that O’Chunks will come once his shift ends. Mimi looks forward to it, it’s been too long that she saw them both and keeping in contact has proved to be harder than she thought. After her shift and after Dimentio, she just doesn’t have energy left. It is almost a wonder that she made it to Flipside.</p>
<p class="western">They chatter. Nastasia tells her about her the office she works at. It sounds as if she has nice colleagues and normal tasks for once. No rounding up armies, no reading punishment essays, no checking on minions. Now it’s taking on phone calls and making appointments, typing letters and copying paper. She likes her job and the routine that comes with it.</p>
<p class="western">In return Mimi tells her how she is adjusting to Merlee’s tasks and jokes about the muscles she gains from carrying brooms and buckets all day long. She leaves out the part about Dimentio, she isn’t sure how to tell them about Merlee’s plan. Merlee herself has been so secretive about it, that surely wasn’t for no reason. Maybe Dimentio is able to watch them while not being there, it could be just one of the things that the Chaos Heart grants him. Of course, Nastasia notices the blatant blank spot in her telling.</p>
<p class="western">“Is, uhm, is Dimentio still visiting you?” she asks and Mimi falters.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.” she sighs and leans back, resting her head on the back rest.</p>
<p class="western">“Uhm… how… is it? How... are you?” Nastasia asks slowly.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m okay.” Mimi answers, “It was… okay for a while. I mean, it was always strange, but we had agreed that we’re trying to find a way to get L back. That’s why he was coming. Well, I was hoping that that was the only reason.”</p>
<p class="western">“Has he done… something?”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi shrugs and puts her hands on her face, she feels so ashamed. She shouldn’t have said anything to him.</p>
<p class="western">“He asked if there could have been something between us.”</p>
<p class="western">A short silence befalls them and she doesn’t dare looking at her.</p>
<p class="western">“And what did you answer?” Nastasia asks.</p>
<p class="western">Her hands fall into her lap, she glances at Nastasia, then adverts her eyes.</p>
<p class="western">“I told him.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, Mimi...” Nastasia sighs.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>U</span><span>gh</span>, Nassy... I thought that, maybe, if I told him that he would get it, but now I’m thinking I should have just lied, but then he would have known and… argh.”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia stays silent to this, just lays a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“It would be best if you send him away, like you did in the beginning.” Nastasia says.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi turns to look at her.</p>
<p class="western">“But what about L?” she asks and almost adds more.</p>
<p class="western">How she doubts that Dimentio wants to help him and that L stays awake longer since they talk and that L is the only option to defeat Dimentio. And to end her misery.</p>
<p class="western">“Sometimes you have to look after yourself first, k?” Nastasia says softly, “I know you want to help him, but have to help yourself first.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know if I can do that.”</p>
<p class="western">She can’t.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, think about it, k?”</p>
<p class="western">“Okay.”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia sighs.</p>
<p class="western">“Just where is O’Chunks, his shift ended half an hour ago...” she mutters and they change topics.</p>
<p class="western">O’Chunks is ringing the bell one hour late, but he apologizes with a bag of food in his hands. Dinner will be on him, he says and Nastasia chastises him as she used to. It earns a chuckle from Mimi and she snatches the bag from his hands.</p>
<p class="western">Dinner with them is a delight. They talk and joke and make plans for the next weekend. O’Chunks rants about his boss and Mimi can’t help but laugh, while Nastasia gives him advice. Afterwards they settle for watching the news, Mimi can’t remember for how long she has not watched TV and pleads to turn on a movie. To her bad luck, nothing good is on tonight, it being a weekday. They make up for it by commenting on it and digressing into other topics during the breaks. Afterwards, they swap to a music channel and Mimi was sure that it would be the cue for O’Chunks to leave because he has to work on the next day, but <em>nae, leave that tae me, </em><span>he says, gets up for another drink and sits back down with a sigh.</span></p>
<p class="western">“I wanna ask ye somethin’.” he says, suddenly serious and looks at them, “Have ye ever noticed that Blecky... didnae wanna make a perfect world?”</p>
<p class="western">“Huh?” Mimi says.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia says nothing, just looks at him.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, I mean, I was so sure he would stick tae his plan.” he adds, “Tis been botherin’ me fer a while now. Hae ye ever thought about it?”</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Huh...” Mimi repeats, “Well, I think County has had a good reason. I understand it, to be honest, even if I think it was a bit </span><span>over the top</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“But didya notice anythin’?” he asks.</p>
<p class="western">“No...” she shakes her head, “I thought Dimentio has gone crazy, that he attacked County, but… well...”</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She doesn’t finish the sentence. Glancing at Nastasia, she sees her white knuckles, clenching them tightly. She puts a hand on her shoulder, just as Nastasia did with her before and she </span>
  <span>
    <span>l</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ooks</span>
  </span>
  <span> at Mimi.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“There… is something I have to tell you...” Nastasia says quietly, her voice strained.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi frowns.</p>
<p class="western">“What’s wrong, Nassy?” O’Chunks asks.</p>
<p class="western">She turns her eyes to him and hesitates.</p>
<p class="western">“Actually, I… uhm… I knew about his plan.” she mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi freezes. She hears O’Chunks audibly breathe in. Everything else turns deadly quiet, the music in the background suddenly feels like mockery, like a sarcastic joke.</p>
<p class="western">“Ye… knew?” he asks.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia nods, a tear runs down her cheek, then another and another and she covers her face with her hands and sobs uncontrollably.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry...” she cries, “I’m so sorry!”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi tightens the grip on her shoulder and looks at O’Chunks. He returns a shocked expression. It is close to what Mimi feels.</p>
<p class="western">“Nassy...” Mimi mumbles, turning to her, “Why didn’t you tell us?”</p>
<p class="western">“I… I couldn’t...” she sniffs, “I promised him and… and… I’m so sorry… I should have told you… I couldn’t… you would have stopped him...”</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>So, Nastasia knew what would happen </span>
  <span>and she… kept it from them all this time..?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“So, Dimentio was right?” O’Chunks asks suddenly.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi snaps to him. Nastasia rubs her eyes once more, then looks at him.</p>
<p class="western">“About what?” she chokes.</p>
<p class="western">“That we wouldn’t hae a perfect world without him?” he says, “That we would all be dead?”</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia shakes her head.</p>
<p class="western">“No...” she says weakly, “No… He knew the plan had a… had a flaw… he knew the heroes would defeat him… that was the plan...”</p>
<p class="western">“That makes less sense than a beef an’ broccoli sandwich.” O’Chunks grumbles and shakes his head, “What in the bloody hell did he need us fer then...”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi doesn’t know, Nastasia doesn’t answer. The count didn’t plan to make a perfect world… is that true? He… just wanted to be defeated? Mimi doesn’t understand it. If he had searched for a way out of life then he could have… He didn’t need a prophecy for that… and he didn’t need to pull them all into this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Sixteen - Love</h1>
<p class="western">Dimentio didn’t think it could get any worse. It’s been over two months since Mimi came back to life, back to him, but simultaneously not to him. All she did so far is making him miserable, giving him hope and then crush that hope. It’s game of cat and mouse and he’s not so sure about which role he plays.</p>
<p class="western">Her behaviour that day is a mystery to him. She wants him, she doesn’t want him, she wants him, she doesn’t want him. Why is she so equivocal about everything? Yes, the initial shock must have scared her, but she is settling into the new world and for Grambi’s sake she knows him! She knows him so well, better than anyone! She knows that he only wants the best for her, that he loves to no end and she knows that she is repressing her emotions. Hell, she admitted it!</p>
<p class="western">They could have been so much during their time at Castle Bleck. Maybe he should have… no, if they had become a pair prior to the end of the worlds then he couldn’t have gone through with. If he had to strike down his own lover, whom he quite possibly could have sworn eternal loyalty to, he wouldn’t know if he could live with this memory. And if he had told her, she would have tried to stop him. Then he would have given in.</p>
<p class="western">He wonders, he earnestly evaluates the decision he has made, he dreams and speculates. Is this world worth the pain? His closest friends don’t appreciate his efforts, the current generation mourns, his love doesn’t walk by his side. So much anguish aimed at one person. He only has this life span, the Chaos Heart might amplify all of his powers and gives him new abilities on top of that, but eternal life? Eternal youth? Those are none of that and he wouldn’t want them anyway.</p>
<p class="western">He would survive Mimi and he wouldn’t be able to live, knowing she lies in a grave while he has to keep wandering the earth.</p>
<p class="western">What if he... reversed everything? He could do that. Would Mimi return to him then or would she keep arguing that she isn’t who she used to be?</p>
<p class="western">No, it most probably wouldn’t change a thing. It is… too late to turn back. He already lost everything, he won’t give up on the worlds. His friends despise him, his love does too, but there is a way to change her without having to put her through a second death. The choice weighs heavily in his hand. Such a small thing, no bigger than a grain of corn, could change everything.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Don’t do it.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio doesn’t react on him. What does L know? He isn’t in this position. He doesn’t ache of longing, his love hasn’t slapped him after their first kiss.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>It wouldn’t be real and you know that.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">That is… technically correct. Mimi would be without free will, only responding to his orders. But it would be something. He could finally hold her and kiss her. She would kiss back. He yearns for her affection, he wishes for nothing else, he would never go on any adventures ever again. Not if Mimi waits for his return.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>That isn’t love, Dimentio. That is a zombie.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio wished Mr. L would shut up. He doesn’t need to hear that. He knows that. He <em>knows </em>that what he really wants is Mimi’s unconditional love. He wants to make her heart skip a beat when she sees him and he wants to cause the same longing in her that she causes in him.</p>
<p class="western">Another glance at the seed. This is his chance… for a farce. No, that wouldn’t be Mimi. Nothing she would do, no kiss, no hug, no nothing would come from her own desire to do so. He can’t do it. He wants her, but he wants her heart, he wants everything.</p>
<p class="western">With a sigh, he lets go of the seed, lets it float motionless in Dimension D, and teleports before Merlee’s mansion to visit Mimi. Mr. L doesn’t comment on him further.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Seventeen - Loss</h1>
<p class="western">Dimentio is quiet on his visits now. Mimi would see this as a victory, if she wasn’t terrified of him dropping their agreement. All of their work towards bettering L could be for naught at any moment. He isn’t ready yet, still falls asleep way too early. At this rate it will take months for him to recover, if this is even working. It would <span>l</span><span>ess horrifying if there was a safe way to communicate with</span> L, but there is no way of getting L without Dimentio.</p>
<p class="western">And he is getting up first today, he did so every time after she broke it to him. <span>H</span><span>e</span> says a farewell and teleports away. She almost worries that he distances himself from her, that she <span>w</span><span>ould have</span> to do something in order to keep him close, but the <span>m</span><span>emory</span> of him holding her hand and then clasping her face is enough for vomit to rise in her. For a second she had feared that he would kiss her.</p>
<p class="western">She gets up as well and walks back to the spot she left her cleaning supplies to resume her work. Everyone has tacitly accepted that Mimi takes a visitation break every day. Whether Merlee told them or if they just mind their own business, Mimi doesn’t know. She doesn’t have this kind of relationship with her co-workers. After everything at Castle Bleck, she doesn’t want to have a friendship at work again.</p>
<p class="western">Nastasia has been her best friend throughout the entire time and she had kept a secret from her. Mimi has told her everything. From her daily thoughts, to crushes, to her dreams. It has been so embarrassing to tell Nastasia about her crush on Dimentio. Back then she had suggested Mimi to take the first step, but she was too shy and now she is relieved that she dodged that bullet. If she had fed <span>h</span><span>er</span> crush then who knows what she would be doing now.</p>
<p class="western">She shivers at the thought.</p>
<p class="western">Everything that Nastasia did for her might have been honest, might have been genuine, but the one instance in which it truly mattered, Nastasia stayed silent. Mimi knows why. After all, Nastasia’s behaviour has been transparent. Everyone knew, Count Bleck included. At the time Mimi had thought he just wasn’t over his past relationship yet, but that they could get their act together.</p>
<p class="western">Now she understands that there has never been a chance for Nastasia. Her friend was in a hopeless situation, but just why didn’t she say anything? Mimi feels betrayed, it hurts, it puts everything into question. Dimentio back-stabbed them, Nastasia did too. With tear-streaked cheeks, she had grabbed for the phone two days ago and called O’Chunks. She had wept and sobbed and asked if there were any secrets between them. There were some, he had once stolen her diary to pay back Dimentio for something, she had once thought he had a crush on Nastasia and tried to set them up. Nothing big, nothing serious, nothing that couldn’t be cleared in one phone call.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi <span>is</span>, except for O’Chunks, alone now. One out of her five friends remains. What a tragic outcome. How is she supposed to walk away from that? She has no idea, she wants to cut them all out of her life, just wants silence. There are too many wounds that need healing that she doesn’t see reason to plan <span>f</span><span>urther than the next day</span>. Besides, if L doesn’t wake up, she won’t have much of a future to think about anyway.</p>
<p class="western">Her mind revolves around her past, of the things that don’t make sense and the questions that she won’t get an answer to. There is one thing that bothers her tremendously since she visited Nastasia. <span>I</span><span>t doesn’t let her rest, so much that she has cried herself to sleep again</span>. What tortures her is the unknowing of why Count Bleck did what he did. She has a hard time accepting that he has never cared to create a perfect world. Why would he make up such a wonderful, fantastic lie? Was it just to lull them in? What in the worlds did he need them for?</p>
<p class="western">It is as if everything he has ever done, ever said, had no meaning at all. As if they were just toys that he kept at his side for no reason other than not being alone. It is so strange to think about it. He acted as if he cared about them and solved the problems that they have brought up to him. All of them had important tasks to fulfil and he made sure that they felt validated.</p>
<p class="western">It makes no sense and the only person who could shed some light into this is also the person she doesn’t want to see right now. The alternate option though… walks right through the door and sits down opposite of her on the next day.</p>
<p class="western">“I have been thinking about something and wondered if you could help me with that.” <span>M</span><span>imi</span> says firmly.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh? What is it?” Dimentio replies in neutral curiosity.</p>
<p class="western">“I just… don’t understand why County did the things he did.”</p>
<p class="western">“The count has been a mysterious man for sure.”</p>
<p class="western">“Dimentio… can you take me to him?”</p>
<p class="western">“What? No, living beings have no place in the Underthere.” he laughs hollowly, “Jaydes would kill me.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t mean that I want to bring him back or that I want to stay there. I just want to… to talk to him.”</p>
<p class="western">“Why would you want to talk to him, Mimi?” he says coolly, “This man has set you up for tragedy.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know!” she exclaims, “That is why I want to talk to him. I want to ask him what all this has been about, what he wanted from us, what he… what he actually wanted… because it seems that he had never wanted a perfect world.”</p>
<p class="western">She chokes on the last part of the sentence and looks away stoically. Just thinking about it makes her teary again. Dimentio regards her for a moment, weighs her words, lets them sink in.</p>
<p class="western">“You are searching for the truth.” he states.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi nods and looks back at him.</p>
<p class="western">“I want to know if anything has been real.” she says quietly.</p>
<p class="western">“I can assure you no, it was all a farce.” he says, “The things the count did to fool you into feeling cared for were nothing but a trick and what a skilled trickster he was. You wouldn’t know you have lost all your money if he was the croupier. No, Mimi, this is pointless.”</p>
<p class="western">“I need to hear that from him, Dimentio.” she replies quietly, “How can you be so sure about all this? You hated him, you can’t be objective about this.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t need to be objective, Mimi.” he snarls, “I am telling you, because I know.”</p>
<p class="western">“Really?” she asks, “Do you really know? Have you asked him and he said <em>well, yeah, I’m gonna use you and then throw you away.</em><span>”</span></p>
<p class="western">“His actions said enough.”</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Not </span><span><span>t</span></span><span><span>o</span></span><span> me.” she shakes her head, “I… I can’t find closure like that. Everything is so confusing. I mean… I mean have you wondered about what he needed us for? Yes, he told us that we were mentioned in the prophecy, but if he wanted to lose then he </span><span>did</span><span>n’t need us in the first place.”</span></p>
<p class="western">Dimentio hesitates answering and Mimi isn’t sure if she caught him off guard or if he is considering her words. Without seeing his expression it is hard to say what he is thinking.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Nastasia told you.” he says.</span></p>
<p class="western">“Yeah...” Mimi frowns, “Did you know?”</p>
<p class="western">“Again, his actions were saying more than a thousand words.” he sighs.</p>
<p class="western">“Then you understand why I must talk to him.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, but the answer is no.” he says, “I have told you to not come running to me when you and the others despair in unanswered questions. Weren’t those my words?”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi’s frowns deepens as she recalls one of their earliest talks. Yes… he did say that… She looks at her folded hands in her lap.</p>
<p class="western">“Please.” she says quietly.</p>
<p class="western">“No.” he sighs and stands up, “I think it is best to resume L’s training tomorrow.”</p>
<p class="western">“Please don’t!” she jumps up and he simply looks at her, no reaction nor whatsoever, “I’m begging you, I won’t ask anything of you again, just this. I… I’m starting to doubt myself.”</p>
<p class="western">A short silence befalls them.</p>
<p class="western">“You… doubt yourself in what?” he asks eventually.</p>
<p class="western">She swallows and a knuckle cracks in her fist as she tenses up.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>That I </span><span>shouldn’t have forgiven him.” she says.</span></p>
<p class="western">The silence resurrects and feels heavier than before. Dimentio silently judges her, then nods.</p>
<p class="western">“As you wish.” he says, “I will make the preparations.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Eighteen - Regret</h1>
<p class="western">The next day doesn’t arrive fast enough. Mimi is tense, her whole body is, her hair is. Everything stands on edge, is frigid, while her core shakes in fright. She doesn’t know what awaits her. When Dimentio appears and asks if she is ready, she nods, though she isn’t in the slightest. A snap later she finds herself in a dark place, drenched in an awful odour, a freezing wind passing her. They stand before an imposing building, strange creatures guarding it. Mimi glances at Dimentio insecurely, who doesn’t move. It seems they will be waiting here.</p>
<p class="western">“What is this?” she asks quietly.</p>
<p class="western">“A purgatory.” he answers and looks at her.</p>
<p class="western">He doesn’t elaborate on it and maybe that is for the better. She views the building, the <span>d</span><span>ark</span> stone it is build with, the lack of windows, the sheer impossible height and width. Her mouth runs dry, she links her fingers behind her back to hide the shaking and takes a quivering breath. They wait for another moment in silence, before the gate opens and two more of these creatures step out, followed by Count Bleck.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi’s breath gets stuck in her lungs, she freezes up. The creatures stop and the count walks the rest alone, wearing his familiar outfit of cape and top-hat, minus the staff, unscathed. A smile comes to his face when he sees her. All thoughts leave her mind, she runs to him and jumps at him in a wild hug. She has missed him dearly and only now she realises <em>how much</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“Bleh heh heh heh!” Count Bleck chuckles and catches her, “It is good to see you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Count!” she squeaks and her voice cuts off, giving way to sobbing.</p>
<p class="western">“Now, now.” he says and puts her down, “It’s too early for tears, Mimi.”</p>
<p class="western">“I missed you!” she sobs, “Everyone misses you! How are you?”</p>
<p class="western">She rubs at her eyes in a futile attempt to stop crying.</p>
<p class="western">“Today, I am having the best day in a very long time.” he says with a smile, “I can’t <span>p</span><span>ut into words how much it means to me that you </span>visit me. I missed you all, too.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thank you for having us!” she replies dumbly and sniffs.</p>
<p class="western">Only then does the count raise his gaze towards Dimentio, who stands in the back.</p>
<p class="western">“Dimentio.” Count Bleck greets him.</p>
<p class="western">“Count.” Dimentio greets back.</p>
<p class="western">He looks back at Mimi and smiles again.</p>
<p class="western">“I was told that you wanted to ask questions.” he says, “I fear I have not been given much time. So, ask away.”</p>
<p class="western">“O-okay.” she sobs and her throat tightens once more, “I have so many questions, though.”</p>
<p class="western">“Then start with one.”</p>
<p class="western">She nods, rubs away the tears once more and looks at him sternly.</p>
<p class="western">“County, please tell me… have you... planned to create a perfect world?” she asks, her anxiety awakening with force.</p>
<p class="western">Count Bleck sighs heavily.</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi,” he says, “the Dark Prognosticus has no descriptions of how to create. The Light Prognosticus might have shown a possibility, but without the Pure Hearts it would not have worked.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s okay,” she says and shakes her head, “but have you planned on actually doing that?”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m afraid… no.” he says quietly.</p>
<p class="western">He holds her gaze, she grimaces in pain. She wanted Nastasia to be wrong so badly.</p>
<p class="western">“Did you want to be defeated by the heroes?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">“No, but I knew it was a possibility.”</p>
<p class="western">“But why?” she cries and tears runs over her cheeks again, “Why lie to us? Why were we there?”</p>
<p class="western">“I could not have carried out the prophecy on my own...” he mumbles, “As for why I did it… In my past I have suffered immensely, I have realised how evil these worlds are and how painful its life in them. I wanted to... create an ending to this.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s stupid!” she exclaims and sniffs.</p>
<p class="western">“I… Yes, I was a fool.” Count Bleck nods, “I had no right to decide over another life, yet alone a whole world or all... I regret my choice.”</p>
<p class="western">“Why did you lie to us?” she sniffs, “I thought you would never lie to us. We were loyal to you! We did everything you asked of us! We could have turned it around...”</p>
<p class="western">The count flinches on these words, but keeps her gaze.</p>
<p class="western">“I know I have wronged you...” he says quietly, “I will forever be sorry for what I’ve done to you… Mimi, I want to apologize. Dimentio, to you too.”</p>
<p class="western">The count looks at Dimentio.</p>
<p class="western">“Please, accept my apology.” he adds.</p>
<p class="western">When Dimentio stays quiet, the count looks back at Mimi, who quivers and cries uncontrollably. Her world shattered before her, again, now for good.</p>
<p class="western">“Have you ever cared for us in the slightest?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">“All of you have grown on me.” Count Bleck says, “I would not give away your trust and your friendship for anything these worlds could offer.”</p>
<p class="western">“But you didn’t say anything. We would have died-” she sniffs and her voice cuts off.</p>
<p class="western">The count hesitates, lays a hand on her shoulder. Mimi shoves it away and stares at him in anger.</p>
<p class="western">“How could you?” she asks, “<span>I</span><span>f</span> we were so important to you?”</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi, I...” Count Bleck gasps, “I have… realised it too late. I was… blind and ignorant. I could not see that I had found happiness after so long. And… I was stubborn and led you all into misery. I am sorry.”</p>
<p class="western">“You should be.” she mutters and stares at the ground.</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi, if I may be so bold to request something of you...” Count Bleck says and kneels before her, “Please, accept my apology and, please, tell Nastasia and O’Chunks that I want to apologize to them, too.”</p>
<p class="western">“I will… tell them.” she says slowly.</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi,” Count Bleck says with emphasize and she looks up, “can you forgive me?”</p>
<p class="western">She blinks at him, the hole in her heart has no answer to this. She blinks at him and wonders and bleeds. The creatures that stood behind Count Bleck move up to him, raise him by the shoulders and he struggles against them.</p>
<p class="western">“Wait!” he shouts, “Only one more minute!”</p>
<p class="western">He looks at Mimi desperately and when she only stares back at him, he glances at Dimentio, then back at her.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry, Mimi!” he calls, “I am so incredibly sorry!”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi clenches her teeth in anger, the tears still rolling over her face. The gate opens behind the count and the purgatory devours him. It shuts closed and all turns silent.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi shivers, she no longer feels the tears or the cold or Dimentio’s hand on her shoulder. She feels dead, hollow, no longer who she is supposed to be. The sound of fingers snapping bring her out of her stupor. They return into the world of the living, into Merlee’s garden. She sees a bench, slouches over and breaks down. Her face lands in her hands. She wants to disappear.</p>
<p class="western">Nothing she has known was right. Nastasia was right. Dimentio was right. She has defended the count, has always been on his side, loyal. She has been <em>loyal </em>to him. Did he even know what she would have done for him? He lied into their faces and only Nastasia and Dimentio knew. Nastasia from the very beginning, Dimentio somewhen since in between.</p>
<p class="western">He sits down next to her, a hand lays on her shoulder again. It gives her goosebumps, the unwell kind, the scared kind, but she can’t bring up the energy to do something about it. Maybe transitioning into the afterlife has left her dead for real. Maybe she is already dead, her body just falls asleep now, draining of all power until she falls over and her sight goes black.</p>
<p class="western">None of it happens.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry you had to learn it that way.” Dimentio says softly.</p>
<p class="western">She shakes her head. She doesn’t want to talk. She wants to suffer and cry and suffer and cry. Dimentio grows quiet. He <span>k</span><span>eeps</span> sitting with her, his hand on her shoulder, the goosebumps fading as she forgets his presence. Her hands give her the darkness she craves, but she sees the sunshine through the gaps of her fingers and she guesses that it would be better if she continued this in her room, where no guests or co-workers can see her.</p>
<p class="western">Her hands leave her face, hang lifelessly on her knees. She turns her head to look at <span>D</span><span>imentio</span> and sees him facing the sun with his bare skin, the mask in his hand, as if he relaxes. It’s been one time that she has seen his face, but she has no desire to ogle him. She shakes her shoulder to make him notice and he offers her a neutral expression.</p>
<p class="western">“You were right...” she says, her voice raw from crying, “I can’t believe it...”</p>
<p class="western">“It will take time, Mimikins.” he replies.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, I guess.”</p>
<p class="western">She nods meekly and looks at the grass between her feet. Her legs are exhausted too, well, maybe she’ll just grow roots and rot here. Dimentio’s hand leaves her shoulder, she hears him shifting and sees him shuffling closer out of the corner of her eye. She sighs inwardly, will he try to hug her? Maybe it will kill her for some miraculous reason.</p>
<p class="western">Instead, a hand finds its way <span>to</span> her cheek, turning her head to him and instinctively she leans back, but Dimentio follows, places a kiss on her lips and Mimi willingly falls off the bench.</p>
<p class="western">“Ah, are you okay, Mimi?” he asks worriedly.</p>
<p class="western">She looks at him expressionless, stands up and leaves. There is no fury left to deal with this and she doesn’t care enough to tell him that he disgusts her. So, she leaves.</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi! Hey, wait!”</p>
<p class="western">He grabs her by the arm.</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi dear-”</p>
<p class="western">Her palm connects to his face, the slapping sound echoing in her ears. Nothing really matters anymore, but that was a transgression. She looks at him expressionless, <span>lifelessly</span>, as the shock settles onto his face, a red imprint starting to show, she shakes off his grip and turns away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapter Nineteen - Bliss</h1>
<p class="western">His patience runs out.</p>
<p class="western">His cheek stings, his breath hitches, he gapes at her with wide eyes. Again. She has slapped him again. In her darkest hour, he was there for her fulfilled her wish, had warned her beforehand, had known how it would end and prepared for her collapse beforehand. They bonded over the shared pain.</p>
<p class="western">How could she?</p>
<p class="western">It was the perfect moment. Finally, she let him through her barrier. He was so close to her. Two people coming to terms with the man who has flung their life into turmoil. Who begged for their forgiveness when he deserved none. Whom they thank for these traumatic events. They were the same. He wanted to be there for her, be the anchor to her fleeing sanity.</p>
<p class="western">That didn’t call for physical harm.</p>
<p class="western">Who does she think she is going around handing out blows?! Does she think he is invincible? He won’t take it no more, he can’t, she is hopeless! She doesn’t want to see the things he does for her! Takes them for granted! Who does she think she is playing this cruel game with him?!</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>I can understand her.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Great, not you.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio mumbles a curse in his mind. His voice is the last thing he wants to hear right now. He needs to think and for that his mind needs to be clear. And perhaps a change of air will distract him from the tightness in his chest.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>I have never seen a person as tactless as you.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>...tactless?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Yes, tactless. Hell, she was crying.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I cared for her. I don’t see how that was tactless.</em>
</p>
<p class="western"><b>Ah, yes, because forcibly kissing her would help. Have you considered that meeting the count </b> <b>might have</b> <b> affected her?</b></p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Yes. Yes, I have. I knew perfectly how stupid this idea of hers was. It was inevitable for her to catch bruises.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>...then you’re a damn idiot.</b>
</p>
<p class="western"><em> Shut up, L! Your commentary is not desired. What do you know?! Have you ever been made a fool of yourself </em> <em> like this </em> <em> ? </em> <em> B</em><em>y </em> <em> the </em> <em> woman </em> <em> you loved? </em></p>
<p class="western">
  <b>No, because I know when to quit, but you’re obsessed. You’re sick and I’m not saying that to insult you. I think you need counselling.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Ha… ha ha… ah ha ha ha ha! I don’t need help, thank you very much. I know what I have to do. I have everything under control. Thank you so very much for your helpful insight!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">He knows how to get out of his hopeless situation and quits staring at the floor, where Mimi has stood moments ago. He snaps his fingers and teleports into Dimension D, his familiar home, his secret hiding space. The place he has spent way too much time alone. He floats to where he has left the sprout.</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Dimentio, what are yo-</b>
</p>
<p class="western">He snaps his fingers and creates a room around himself. A workshop with a table and a chair. Sitting down at the table, he places the sprout before him and cracks his fingers. His heart thumps madly as the magic sips through his fingertips and into the sprout, Mr. L thankfully having decided to not interrupt him again. His mind is set on a goal.</p>
<p class="western">He doesn’t need help, but he needs to help Mimi. In her darkest of times – and this time surely arrives now that she lets go of the count and walks separated ways with Nastasia – she needs someone to lean on. Hell, his shoulder has been ready for months to give her stability.</p>
<p class="western"><em>This</em>… He turns the sprout in his hand and analyses it, before resuming the spell, <em>this will set her mind into the right space. </em>His energy is depleted, she has taken all. It is time that he harvests the goods of his actions. He will make her happy and in return he will be. That is all he ever wanted. It is all she needs, a nudge. He will set it straight. He didn’t want to in the beginning, but Mimi isn’t who she once was, no, something broke in her and he will repair it.</p>
<p class="western">This sprout will be the glue that straightens her broken world view, the calming tea that settles her jumbled mind and the appeasement that fixes their relationship. She will see that it is not too late… naturally.</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio stops somewhen many hours into the night. He trembles in excitement, his work is done and only needs to be implemented. Grabbing the sprout, he teleports to Merlee’s hotel, straight into Mimi’s room, where she lays sound asleep. A sigh escapes him. Her relaxed face quietens down his tumultuous thoughts, but his heart picks up the pace. Silently, he floats to her side, tempted to caress her hair, but fears to wake her.</p>
<p class="western">A last glance at the sprout and at his command, it vanishes in her consciousness. Mimi doesn’t notice a thing, she sleeps on and he stays for another moment, before retreating to rest as well.</p>
<p class="western">----------------------</p>
<p class="western">He waits for a few days, he knows that it takes time to have effect, he doesn’t want to ruin it. It is the last time he will have to be patient. Thankfully, the days go by fast and Mr. L stays quiet in acceptance. Mr. L wouldn’t be able to change his mind anyways. Everything will turn out as it was intended to be.</p>
<p class="western">When the time comes, Dimentio takes a calming breath before teleporting in front of Merlee’s hotel. The bellman lets him in and the employee at the counter suggests he waits in the foyer as they fetch <em>his friend</em>. He nods in appreciation and sits down nervously. His heart races in anticipation and his hands sweat in the gloves. Should he have dressed differently today? Should he have brought flowers?</p>
<p class="western">He swats away the doubts and tries to relax, yet as soon as Mimi steps through the door, looking for him with wide eyes, and seeing the relieved smile coming to her face when she finds him, his mouth runs dry and he stands up with jittery motions. Mimi walks quickly to him, then stops and awkwardly looks at him, hesitating, unsure.</p>
<p class="western">“Hi.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">“Hello, Mimi.” he replies and gestures to the opposite seat.</p>
<p class="western">With a smile she sits down, he does as well.</p>
<p class="western">“I… uhm, I thought about what happened...” she says slowly and glances to the side, “It was a lot on that day… That you kissed me was... just too much, I needed time to think.”</p>
<p class="western">“The fault is mine and I apologize for that, Mimikins.” Dimentio says.</p>
<p class="western">“No, it’s just… How do I say this...” she links her fingers nervously, “I’m glad that you’ve come back, but, well, it was too much on that day. After talking to Count Bleck and what Nastasia said, I… needed a break from everything. This whole time you’ve been right and everything you did… is terrible, but you didn’t do it for no reason...”</p>
<p class="western">“I never meant to do harm, you know that.” he says softly.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, I… know that <em>now</em>.” she says and looks at him, “Dimentio, it’s so… I’m so… stupid-”</p>
<p class="western">She clenches her teeth and glances away, her expression sorrowful.</p>
<p class="western">“You aren’t stupid, Mimikins.” Dimentio says, “You’ve been through a lot. It is understandable that you needed time to bring order into your thoughts. Is that not what I told you from the beginning?”</p>
<p class="western">She looks back at him and nods hesitantly.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry, Dim.” she says, “I should have seen this earlier. I said a lot of mean things to you, I wasn’t exactly a good friend… I’m sorry.”</p>
<p class="western">“It is okay, Mimi.” he smiles at her, a heavy weight lifts from his shoulders.</p>
<p class="western">She looks at him and hesitates saying her next words. Relief washes through him. <em>Finally</em>. He knew that he just had to be patient. They are meant to be. From the first moment she made his heart race, he knew he was a goner. She makes it race again.</p>
<p class="western">“Can you forgive me?” she whispers and he thinks she might cry.</p>
<p class="western">He jumps up and floats to her, kneeling by her side.</p>
<p class="western">“Of course, Mimi.” he says, “You know I will always be there for you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thanks, Dim.” she sniffs, flings her arms around his neck and pulls him into a close hug.</p>
<p class="western">It comes so sudden that he has to prop himself on the armchair’s cushions, she crushes him and his mind is thrown out of the loop. Her perfume reaches his nostrils, her warmth fills him, she is so soft… Tentatively he puts his arms around her and holds her close as well. When she doesn’t recoil, he takes a deep breath and his smile grows over his whole face. <em>Finally</em>. He could die happily now.</p>
<p class="western">“Dim..?” she says quietly.</p>
<p class="western">“Hm?” he hums, unable to produce any from of comment.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you still have... feelings... for me?” she asks and his face heats up, his ears burn, he tenses up.</p>
<p class="western">“...yes.” he answers quietly.</p>
<p class="western">“Would you… still go out with me…?” she asks and his breath gets stuck in his lungs.</p>
<p class="western">“I would love to.” he croaks.</p>
<p class="western">“I would love to, too.” she whispers and tightens the hug.</p>
<p class="western">He leans into her and closes his eyes. <em>Finally</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, I had planned to bring back O'Chunks or Nastasia at this point, but I didn't have concrete ideas and also this story is draining me. I'm cutting it a bit short :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Twenty - Abyss</h1>
<p class="western">Talking to Dimentio proves as senseless. Luigi is being reduced to an unwanted thought and as such he can’t do much besides observing their relationship… their <em>very strange </em>relationship… and hope for the best.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi is a complete different person. It started on the day she asked out Dimentio, but the extend only now dawns on Luigi. It is as if she has completely forgotten about everything. The things that she hasn’t agreed on with Dimentio suddenly don’t bother her anymore or maybe she ignores them, they never talk about it.</p>
<p class="western">Their first date is a success from Dimentio’s perspective. They have a romantic dinner and watch a movie with lots of <span>tender</span> touches. Afterwards a walk under the stars as Dimentio bring her home. In the end they kiss passionately and Mimi asks longingly when she will see him again.</p>
<p class="western">Luigi finds this all disgusting.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi’s whole behaviour is replaced, for some reason she is shy and nervous around Dimentio now. Well, not for <em>some </em>reason, Luigi knows fully why this is happening. He can’t explain it, magic is still strange to him even if it flows through his body as well, but the way that Dimentio altered the floro sprout was very delicate. It didn’t turn Mimi into a brainless servant, at instances she very much acts like herself, but… this isn’t her either. The sprout’s effect reminds him of a love spell, whenever Dimentio is with her, she seems to forget about the whole world.</p>
<p class="western">She has never once asked about him since then. Dimentio’s memory doesn’t say anything about altering her memories, so the obvious answer is that Mimi would always behave like this when in love. The way she phrases herself gives further reason to believe that, in the early days she keeps apologizing for having misunderstood him for so long. Dimentio keeps playing it down and emphasizes how happy he is that they managed to overcome their differences. Both are just a newly found couple viewing everything in <span>r</span><span>ose-coloured</span> glasses and it is so, so strange. This isn’t right.</p>
<p class="western">For a few days everything seems to be going slow and being harmless, making Luigi hope that he can resume his nightly training of moving a foot or two fingers, <span>giving</span> him time to frustrate over how hard it is to open their eyes, but then Mimi throws him out of the loop.</p>
<p class="western">“I wish I didn’t have to work, then I would have to wait until I could see you again.” she says one evening to Dimentio.</p>
<p class="western">He takes her hand into his.</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t you have savings? Why don’t you quit and travel with me?” he suggests, “We could go anywhere you like.”</p>
<p class="western">“You mean like tramping?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">“If you like.” he shrugs, “I can always create a place where we can stay the night. I can bring us anywhere.”</p>
<p class="western">“Then let me pay for food!” she exclaims.</p>
<p class="western">“So, is that a <em>yes </em>then?” he asks.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes! Yes, I would love to!” she screams and crushes him in a hug, “That would be amazing, Dim!”</p>
<p class="western">“Then let’s go.” he chuckles and hugs her back.</p>
<p class="western">“Let’s go somewhere super romantic!”</p>
<p class="western">“Okay.”</p>
<p class="western">“Dim?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, dear?”</p>
<p class="western">“I love you.”</p>
<p class="western">“I love you too.”</p>
<p class="western">It has been <em>one week</em>. This sprout is having such a tremendous effect on her. Not even Nastasia would recognise her friend now.</p>
<p class="western">Mimi packs her things on the same day and resigns. Dimentio waits outside of the office and hears Merlee’s confused questions, then takes Mimi’s hand and they teleport to some foreign beach. This night is accompanied by way too intimate touches. Luigi keeps himself in the background, though he wished he could have shaken her awake. This isn’t Mimi, she would never behave like this, whatever she might have felt for Dimentio did not dilute her judgement this much. It’s the sprout’s doing. And Dimentio shows no sign of changing anything.</p>
<p class="western">After two weeks of being stuck inside a twisted romance movie and desperately trying to find the way out, Luigi is confronted with the scene he has hoped to avoid... Mimi pulls Dimentio into bed. He tries to put off Dimentio, annoy him, destroy the mood, <em>anything </em><span>to prevent this from happening, </span><span>but </span>Dimentio stubbornly ignores him. Luigi panics. If <em>this</em><span> happens, then not only has he to watch that, but he lets it happen to her. Mimi tried to rescue him, it’s time he pays her back.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>D</span>
  <span>imentio caresses her cheek, his hand wanders lower and stops at her shoulder, </span>
  <span>one finger hooked under the strap of her bra</span>
  <span>. She looks at him nervously and waits for him to continue. When he doesn’t, she frowns.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“Shall we… stop here?” she asks slowly.</p>
<p class="western">“Hm?” Dimentio hums, “No, not at all. I think I just had a cramp in m-”</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He attempts to move his arm, but Luigi stops him. He </span>
  <em>stops </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>...huh?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">He tries moving it into a different direction, but Luigi doesn’t let him. He stops him <em>again</em>. Luigi laughs.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>W-what? Are you doing this?!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>You are damn right!</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>L? What is the meaning of this?!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>You won’t do this to Mimi!</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>What the- You can’t have her!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>I don’t want her, I want to stop you!</b>
</p>
<p class="western">“Dim?” Mimi says quietly, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p class="western">She reaches for his face and turns him to look at her. It breaks Dimentio’s concentration just long enough for Luigi to take over the arm. He jerks backwards, pulling their body with them. They fall into the cushions and spasm uncontrollably.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Stop this, L!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Never!</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>You can’t do this to me!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>You did this to me for months!</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>That’s not true. I wanted to help you!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Yeah, for sure. Dimentio, I can hear your thoughts.</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>You, what?!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">“Dim?” Mimi asks worried and appears in their vision again, she leans over him, “Dim, what is happening? What shall I do?”</p>
<p class="western">Dimentio attempts to speak, but Luigi takes control over the jaw, then the tongue. Their eyes close and open, sometimes it’s Luigi, sometimes it’s Dimentio. He can do this, he slowly gets the rest of their mouth under control.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>You won’t take her from me!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>I don’t want her, you psycho!</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Then why are you doing this?! Stop it!</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>Are you </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>kidding me</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <b>?!</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“Dim, talk to me!” Mimi pleads desperately.</p>
<p class="western">It breaks Dimentio’s concentration once more and Luigi fills their conscience. He shoves Dimentio into the back of their head, his cries and curses growing more quiet until finally all sounds vanish except for the rampant beating of a heart. Not a heart, <em>the </em>heart. The Chaos Heart thumps madly in his chest, he hears it, feels it, his fingers tremble, his pulse races, he feels its magic in his veins. <em>His</em>. It is all his. There is no Dimentio, only Luigi. He has full control over the heart.</p>
<p class="western">With a sigh he relaxes and closes his eyes to gain breath. He can’t believe he did it. An exhausted laugh escapes his lungs, it doesn’t sound like him. It sounds like Dimentio’s voice, but it is his intention to laugh, his order to crack the knuckles in his hand. He orders his eyes to open and they obey and… he sees Mimi leaning over him, a hand going to his cheek.</p>
<p class="western">“<span><span>Are you okay?” she </span></span><span><span><span>w</span></span></span><span><span><span>hispers</span></span></span><span><span>, “What did just happen?”</span></span></p>
<p class="western">“I’m good, I’m good, Mimi.” he says and sits up, looking elsewhere, “Could you cover yourself?”</p>
<p class="western">“Huh? Oh, uhm, sure.” she mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">He hears her fumbling with clothes.</p>
<p class="western">“Gee, you really scared me there.” she says quietly.</p>
<p class="western">“Sorry, Mimi, wasn’t my intention.” Luigi says in Dimentio’s voice.</p>
<p class="western">“But we can continue another time, if you like?” she teases and crawls to his back.</p>
<p class="western">Luigi jumps up and turns to her.</p>
<p class="western">“No.” he says.</p>
<p class="western">“Huh?” Mimi asks.</p>
<p class="western">“Uhm, I mean, this isn’t Dimentio, Mimi. This is Luigi.” he stammers.</p>
<p class="western">“Lu...igi?” she repeats.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, L, you know.” he says.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, L!” she exclaims, “Did you guys just switch? But, uhm, since when can you do this? And, uhm, could you… switch back? Just for an hour or so...”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, we, uhh, kind of switched.” he shakes his head in confusion, “Look, Mimi, Dimentio planted a floro sprout into you head. You don’t actually want to do this.”</p>
<p class="western">“...what?”</p>
<p class="western">“A floro sprout. It changes how you think.” he explains, “I mean, have you noticed that you suddenly thought differently? Like, around the time that you met Count Bleck?”</p>
<p class="western">Mimi frowns.</p>
<p class="western">“What...” she mumbles, “No, I don’t think so. Why would he do that?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because you didn’t reciprocate his feelings.” Luigi says.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, it took me some time, but-”</p>
<p class="western">“No, this is exactly it!” he exclaims, “You didn’t want anything to do with him until the moment he planted the sprout into your mind. That was the night after you were in the Underthere.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?” she mumbles confused, “But I… I don’t understand this… Dim would never do that.”</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi,” he says and sits down next to her, “how long has this been going on? You didn’t want him for months and now you suddenly <em>love </em>him? These aren’t your feelings. This doesn’t come from you, Mimi, this is the sprout. I know you, we talked all this time, I saw you through his eyes and every time you pushed him away, you did it because you didn’t have feelings for him. Isn’t it strange how quickly they came?”</p>
<p class="western">“But… but, L, it’s love.” she says, “Love doesn’t make sense. It’s a wild emotion.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, that’s… not wrong, but, Mimi, you despised him.” he says, “You slapped him when he kissed you and you were in the right! Look, can I just remove it?”</p>
<p class="western">“But since when can you do magic?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">“I lived with Dimentio long enough, trust me.” he answers.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay..?” she says slowly, “I don’t understand a thing. To be honest, you’re scaring me...”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t mean to!” he says quickly, “I swear I only want to help you! This isn’t you, Mimi, these aren’t your thoughts and feelings, but I can remove the sprout and then it should go back to its original state. Just… just close your eyes, please.”</p>
<p class="western">“Uhm, okay, L...”</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>She </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>hesitates, looks at him insecurely, but </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>does as he says, closes her eyes and Luigi puts a hand on her forehead. He can feel the sprout and the root it has grown. He imagines that he pulls a carrot out of the grass, grabs it by the </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>leaves</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> and with one yank-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">The sprout wilts in his hands immediately. It’s barely bigger than his thumb. He rather not show her that this thing grew In her brain. He puts it into his pocket, thankfully he is fully clothed.</p>
<p class="western">“All done.” he says, “See? Didn’t hurt, did it?”</p>
<p class="western">“Uhm, no.” she says, opening her eyes and looking at him quizzically.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you feel any different?” he asks.</p>
<p class="western">“No.” she says and shakes her head.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay, well, maybe it will take some time.” Luigi says and thinks.</p>
<p class="western">Now that he took over he doesn’t really know what to do next. He never thought this far, but looking down at himself, he sure wants to change into his old appearance. Does his body even exist?</p>
<p class="western">“So...” Mimi says, “What now?”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know.” he says truthfully, “I have to find a way to split from Dimentio and then we will have to deal with him and… bring back those he send to the afterlife.”</p>
<p class="western">“You mean… for real?” she asks.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah!” he says and looks at her.</p>
<p class="western">“<span><span>Can’t you...</span></span> <span><span>let him be?” she whispers and tears are welling in her eyes, “</span></span><span><span>I love him, L... I’m happy with him.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western">“I can’t, Mimi.” he says, “Dimentio did so much evil, he manipulated you into loving him. Don’t you understand what I’m saying? Hell, Mimi, think about it again. Do you really love him?”</p>
<p class="western">“Of course I do!” she whispers.</p>
<p class="western">“Mimi, you didn’t love him all this time. You only started two weeks ago. How can this be?” he says softly.</p>
<p class="western">“But… But I...” she says and wipes away a tear, “You can’t fake feelings!”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m not sure how it worked.” Luigi admits, “All I know is that you suddenly forgave him everything he has done. That he murdered you and your friends, hundreds of others that he deemed unworthy of living in a perfect world. He murdered Peach, who rescued you. Do you remember Peach? You have visited the Mushroom Kingdom, what have you felt when you were there?”</p>
<p class="western">She frowns at him and stays silent for a long time.</p>
<p class="western">“Is this not real?” she mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>He </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>slowly shakes his head</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“What you feel is because of the sprout.” he says, “I’m so sorry, Mimi. I couldn’t stop him earlier, but I could stop him now.”</p>
<p class="western">“L...” she whines and begins to cry, “I was so happy, L!”</p>
<p class="western">She hides her face in her hands and starts to sob uncontrollably.</p>
<p class="western">“I love him so much, L!” she says muffled, “How can this not be real?!”</p>
<p class="western">He doesn’t know how to reply, so he just puts a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“He did this, too, when I last cried.” she sobs, “He was always there for me… And that’s when I realised… That I… That I...”</p>
<p class="western">She grows silent.</p>
<p class="western">“It is rather accidental, isn’t it?” Luigi asks.</p>
<p class="western">She lowers her hands to cover her mouth.</p>
<p class="western">“Are you telling me...” she breathes, “That I can’t trust my own feelings?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not right now, Mimi...” he mumbles, “Magic confused some things...”</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Her breathing gets erratic and he </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>fears that she will have a panic attack. He tries to console her as best as he can </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>and s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>omehow </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>prevents anything worse</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He gives her some space, sits outside their bungalow at the beach and watches the sea, thinking of what he has to do next. What he wants to do next.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>After a while he walks back in and sees her lying</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> in the bed, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>curled up, shivering. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Luigi isn’t sure how to go on. Maybe they should let it be for today, it is evening after all, but staying here..?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“Shall we go to O’Chunks?” Luigi asks.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Her answer is a quiet howl, but it’s close enough to a yes. She gets up on wobbly legs and takes his hand. She doesn’t look at him, but he can’t blame her. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He teleports them into O’Chunks living room and give the warrior a jump scare.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Twenty-One - Redemption</h1>
<p class="western">O’Chunks is reasonably confused when he sees them, sees them <em>holding hands </em><span>and charges at Luigi immediately.</span></p>
<p class="western">“It’s L! Don’t hurt me, please, it’s not Dimentio!” Luigi screams and dodges the fist.</p>
<p class="western">“Whut?” O’Chunks mumbles and look at Mimi, who nods weakly.</p>
<p class="western">She slumps down on the couch and stares at her linked hands on her lap. O’Chunks looks back to Luigi.</p>
<p class="western">“Is that really ye, L?” he asks.</p>
<p class="western">Luigi nods frantically, his heart beating wildly.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.” he says, “It’s me, O’Chunks. I took over like… an hour ago or so.”</p>
<p class="western">“Huh...” O’Chunks mumbles, visibly confused still, but his stance relaxes and he turns to Mimi, “Tis really him?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">“Wow.” he looks back at Luigi, “Ye won’t believe how much ye’ve missed, lad. It’s good tae see ye back… well, ye know what I mean.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, about that...” Luigi says, “Could you look after Mimi for a while? I will try and find Merlon. Maybe he knows how I can split from Dimentio and then, well, I want to get back my brother as soon as possible. I’ll be gone for a while.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sure, but what happened?” O’Chunks asks and looks at Mimi worriedly, “Ye okay, lass?”</p>
<p class="western">“…I don’t wanna talk about it.” she says.</p>
<p class="western">It makes O’Chunks frown and Luigi clears his throat, directing the attention back to him.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s been… an exhausting evening.” he says, “Is it okay if I leave her here?”</p>
<p class="western">“Aye, L.” O’Chunks nods, “Ye go search fer Merlon and stuff and Mimi and I’ll… order sum pizza and watch a movie, eh, lass?”</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>O’Chunks looks back at Mimi, who </span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>hrugs listlessly</span>
  </span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“Thanks a lot, O’Chunks!” Luigi sighs, “We gotta catch up afterwards.”</p>
<p class="western">“Aye, sounds good.” O’Chunks smiles.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay then, I’ll be gone then.”</p>
<p class="western">“Aye, sure.”</p>
<p class="western">Luigi snaps his fingers and teleports to Flipside’s town square. If he remembered correctly, Merlon’s house should be here somewhere. He was there at least… once. Okay, no, this is hopeless. He doesn’t remember where it is. He tries to locate him with means of magic instead, concentrates, then snaps his fingers. It teleports him into a dimly lit room, a figure sitting at a desk, hunched over a book. It turns around to him in a surprise.</p>
<p class="western">“Dimentio?” Merlon exclaims in surprise and stands up.</p>
<p class="western">“Not Dimentio, it’s L, I mean, Luigi.” Luigi says and raises his hands to sign peaceful intentions.</p>
<p class="western">“Lu-Luigi?” Merlon repeats, “That means it worked!”</p>
<p class="western">He laughs.</p>
<p class="western">“You were successful!” he exclaims, “Oh, joy! You have driven back Dimentio, those are terrific news! I knew you could do it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Huh, thanks, Merlon.” Luigi says, “But what do you mean by <em>it worked</em>?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, simple.” Merlon says, the smile clear in his voice, “I knew you could take control over the heart, because you are its host, not Dimentio. And now you stand before me, so, Merlee’s plan worked out.”</p>
<p class="western">“Merlee?” Luigi splutters, “I had no idea she was involved in this as well…”</p>
<p class="western">Actually, he is surprised that Merlon was, too. It seems Mimi really went out of her way.</p>
<p class="western">“Wow...” he mumbles.</p>
<p class="western">“Say, when have you seized control?” Merlon asks.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s been something over an hour now, why?” Luigi replies.</p>
<p class="western">“You will want to retrieve your brother and your friends from the afterlife, don’t you?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, but I was hoping I could go as myself.”</p>
<p class="western">“Ah, of course. Now, hm...” Merlon thinks for a moment, “That all should not be a problem with the Chaos Heart’s power, but one hour is not enough to learn magic, I suppose.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, I did learn a thing or two from Dimentio.” Luigi argues, “I can teleport and I could pull out a grown floro sprout from Mimi’s mind.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He doesn’t want to waste any time. Mario and the others in the Underthere are having the opposite of a good time, for every second he stays here, who knows what they have to endure. Merlon frowns for a second, undoubtably processing </span>
  <span>
    <span>h</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e said about</span>
  </span>
  <span> Mimi and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“Best we do not tally.” he says, “Knowing how to teleport is a good start, maybe we can find a quick solution to separate you from Dimentio… Come, we will have to do research.”</p>
<p class="western">He waves him over to a bookshelf and orders him to find specific books. It takes them long into the night until they find a fitting description of what might have happened to Luigi and once he understands, he sits down, concentrates and the Chaos Heart acts up. His sight goes black.</p>
<p class="western">“Luigi? Luigi, wake up.”</p>
<p class="western">Somebody pets his cheek and he drowsily opens his eyes again. Merlon leans over him.</p>
<p class="western">“What happened?” Luigi croaks and tenses up when he hears his voice.</p>
<p class="western"><em>His </em>voice.</p>
<p class="western">“All went well, Luigi.” Merlon says, “You have split from Dimentio and both you and him live.”</p>
<p class="western">He props himself on his elbow and looks at his hand. Fair skin tone, short nails. He touches his face, the familiar big nose, his moustache. He lifts the bed blanket and the expected sight greets him. Everything is as he remembered it.</p>
<p class="western">“Have I been out for long?” Luigi asks and sits up in the bed.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, maybe </span><span><span>h</span></span><span><span>alf an hour</span></span><span>.” Merlon says, “But as you were naked, I thought it would be best to tuck you in. You were freezing cold, but now your temperature has normalized.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“I’m a little dizzy, to be honest.” Luigi says.</p>
<p class="western">“That is to be expected.” Merlon chuckles, “I <span>s</span><span>hould drink some</span> water, <span>g</span><span>et yourself dressed up and come.</span>”</p>
<p class="western">He gestures to a wardrobe and leaves. It seems that Merlon brought him into his bedroom. Luigi swings his legs over the edge of the bed and massages his forehead. He feels light-headed, as if his head has been filled with hot air. Is this the aftermath of having shared one head, one brain, for so long? It is not exactly an unpleasant feeling, just very foreign.</p>
<p class="western">He touches his chest next. Everything feels normal, but when he concentrates he can feel the Chaos Heart in his veins. So, that thing is still there. Maybe that is better for now. He can reverse the damages Dimentio has done and then think about how to separate from it or keep it save from dangerous individuals. Speaking of… Dimentio lives… Is he awake too?</p>
<p class="western">Luigi gets up, grabs one of Merlon’s robes, hesitates, then takes underwear as well, and heads to the room next door. He walks into the living room, where Merlon is in the process of tying an unconscious Dimentio to a chair. On the table stands a glass of water, presumably for him. He takes it.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you think that will hold him?” Luigi asks and downs the water.</p>
<p class="western">“I am not sure, but it is the best we can do as for now.” Merlon says, fumbling with the rope, “I will see if I can find something to nullify his powers. Until then I rather have him tied up than on my carpet.”</p>
<p class="western">Fair enough. Merlon finishes the knot and turns to Luigi.</p>
<p class="western">“They fit you well.” he says.</p>
<p class="western">“Thanks, I’ll give them back to you as soon as I got my own clothes again.” Luigi says, somewhat surprised that Dimentio kept his garb.</p>
<p class="western">Then again, what was supposed to happen to his clothes?</p>
<p class="western">“Will you set out now?” Merlon asks, “It is late into the night and this must have exhausted you.”</p>
<p class="western">“No, actually, I’m not tired in the slightest.” Luigi says, “I will go now and come back with the others. Can you handle him?”</p>
<p class="western">He nods at Dimentio.</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t worry about me, I have lived through the ending of the worlds.” Merlon says, “This man won’t be a problem.”</p>
<p class="western">“Good.” Luigi nods, “And thanks, Merlon, for everything.”</p>
<p class="western">“No need to thank me, Luigi. I am happy to support the heroes of prophecy.”</p>
<p class="western">He farewells Merlon and teleports into the Underthere, this spell he can manage with little problems. The place terrifies him to the bones, but he walks with steady steps to Queen Jaydes’ throne. The queen is surprised to see him and as he explains everything to her, she smiles broadly and rejoices over the turn of events. Then he asks her about his brother and the others that Dimentio has brought to the Underthere, whether she can prolong their time.</p>
<p class="western">“I see no problem in the case of your brother Mario,” Queen Jaydes says, “but the list of <span>people that</span> Dimentio has sent to me is long. Can you appeal all these cases?”</p>
<p class="western">“I… I don’t know.” Luigi says, “I only know that Bowser and Count Bleck are here. Peach is in the Overthere, isn’t she?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, the Overthere is not my jurisdiction. You will have to talk to Grambi about her.” she answers.</p>
<p class="western">“Can’t you let them all be back? They weren’t supposed to be here already. I don’t think their time has come yet.”</p>
<p class="western">“Most souls haven’t met their time yet, that doesn’t mean I can simply let them leave.”</p>
<p class="western">Luigi quarrels with her. Queen Jaydes doesn’t want to bring the balance of life and death out of order – that he can understand – and she fears for what might happen if those changed souls were to walk the worlds again – that he argues about. They have learned their lesson, have they not? It sounded as if Count Bleck is regretting his choices deeply and Bowser isn’t a bad guy at heart.</p>
<p class="western">He has to fight for Bowser’s release and argues that while yes, his actions have had bad results and his feeling of entitlement towards Peach has lead him to do horrendous deeds, but he has also done good. He has fought alongside the other heroes for the greater good and is a good father to his children, even if his means of upbringing are questionable at times. In the end Luigi manages to persuade the queen to judge Bowser again. Surely, he won’t mess up his chance at living.</p>
<p class="western">The case of Count Bleck is more difficult. Luigi doesn’t know him well, had a distanced working relationship with him. The only good deed he has witnessed is Bleck’s willingness to sacrifice himself when the worlds ended. That and his great regret. Queen Jaydes <span>doesn’t agree</span> fully, but promises Luigi to judge him again as well.</p>
<p class="western">They argue for a long time, Queen Jaydes orders a D-Man to fetch for Mario, and farewells Luigi. She wishes him luck and a long life. He thanks her and leaves her throne room to wait outside. Not much time passes, when he sees the D-Man returning with a man dressed in red by his side. Mario.</p>
<p class="western"><span>L</span><span>uigi doesn’t wait, he</span> storms at his brother and pulls him into a tight hug which is reciprocated just as strongly.</p>
<p class="western">“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Mario mumbles and he hears the relief in his voice, “Grambi, I thought I lost you.”</p>
<p class="western">“I thought I lost you.” Luigi replies and pulls him closer.</p>
<p class="western">“Let’s go home, Luigi.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Let’s.”</p>
<p class="western">He teleports them both back to Merlon, who greets them happily. <span>Many</span> hours have passed in the living world, it is almost noon. They take a break at Merlon’s place and Luigi explains everything that Mario has missed, including his intended visit <span>at</span> the Overthere before they return home and Dimentio.</p>
<p class="western">“Speaking of him, where is he?” Luigi asks Merlon.</p>
<p class="western">“I brought him into the study. He is… unhappy and very vocal about it.” Merlon answers.</p>
<p class="western">“We should send him to Jaydes.” Mario mumbles, but Luigi shakes his head.</p>
<p class="western">“Let’s talk about that later with the others.” he says, “I’m not sure what to do about him, but everyone should have a say in this. I hope Jaydes will let Bowser and Count Bleck go.”</p>
<p class="western">“Will you set out for the Overthere now?” Merlon asks.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, I hope Grambi will be lenient.” Luigi says.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sure he is.” Mario says quietly.</p>
<p class="western">Luigi leaves his brother at Merlon’s and teleports to the Overthere. The short break has replenished his strength and his talk with Jaydes gives him hope. If the ruler of the Underthere is lenient, then the ruler of the Overthere must be too.</p>
<p class="western">Grambi greets him with open surprise. It is not every day that a living being comes to this place <em>and</em><span> asks for an audience.</span> Listening to Luigi’s statements, he, too, smiles and sighs in relief.</p>
<p class="western">“I am happy to hear you have unarmed the bringer of the prophecy.” Grambi says, “In the end our all sacrifices have not been for naught.”</p>
<p class="western">“Grambi, sir, this is why I’m here.” Luigi says, “I <span>w</span><span>onder if</span> there was a chance for <span>t</span><span>hose</span> who sacrificed themselves or got unjustly entangled in Dimentio’s doing to be given more time.”</p>
<p class="western">Grambi chuckles warmly.</p>
<p class="western">“I am sure we will find an agreement.” he says with a smile, “My dear Jaydes has already requested an audience. Though I will miss every soul for what they have brought into my afterlife, I will judge their cases once more.”</p>
<p class="western">He pauses for a moment.</p>
<p class="western">“Am I correct to assume you want to ask for someone specific’s immediate judgement?” he adds.</p>
<p class="western">“Uhm, yes.” Luigi says, “Two of my friends are here, Princess Peach and Timpani, and I know that Bowser’s children are here as well. Queen Jaydes has said she would see into <span>B</span><span>owser’s</span> case and if she pardons him then…”</p>
<p class="western">“We will see.” Grambi nods, “We will see about the little rascals. They have grown on me, I must admit… But to answer your question about your friends, I see no reason to deny your request as long as they wish to return.”</p>
<p class="western">Grambi then turns and orders a nimbi to find them. Luigi thanks him multiple times and Grambi leaves for his audience with Jaydes. Shortly after, the nimbi returns with his friends. Peach runs to him and encloses him in a tight hug, Timpani follows. Though they have had a pleasant time in the Overthere, they want to return to life. Luigi abides their wish happily and teleports them to Merlon’s house.</p>
<p class="western">Again, several hours have passed and it is late evening. Mario jumps up as soon as he sees both and embraces them in warm welcome, followed by Merlon’s kind words. It overwhelms Luigi, he is just so happy to have them back. Tears well up, but his eyes aren’t the only wet ones. Peach sobs openly and Timpani quickly follows.</p>
<p class="western">They stay at Merlon’s and Luigi explains what has happened and what is yet to be done. Timpani cries in worry when she hears that Count Bleck’s fate is yet at stake. Both Mario and Peach worry about Bowser. Dimentio is a topic no one wants to touch at this evening. In Luigi’s opinion, they can only decide on his fate once they have brought in Mimi, Nastasia and O’Chunks as well. They have been affected heaviest by him.</p>
<p class="western">Besides, he is tired. He hasn’t slept for more than twenty-four hours now. They decide to stay overnight at one of Flipside’s hotels. Luigi leads the way and consoles Timpani, how he has talked to Jaydes and that he sure that everything will be alright. When they arrive, Mario and Peach have vanished. He can only smile at that. Better now than dwelling on it forever. Timpani exchanges a look with him, thinking the same. They book <span>a</span> room for each and say good night to the other.</p>
<p class="western">On the next morning, they reunite as four again, set on discussing the matter of Dimentio, and walk to Merlon’s place. They have slept in a bit and as such, the former minions are already waiting for them, Merlon having informed them the day before. The atmosphere is understandably tense when they are led in and take place in the living room. One person is missing.</p>
<p class="western">“Where is Mimi?” Luigi asks.</p>
<p class="western">“She left sum time last night.” O’Chunks shrugs weakly.</p>
<p class="western">His throat tightens, he jumps up and bursts through the study door before Merlon can stop him. Dimentio is still there, a ruby stuck in his head and red liquid pooling at his feet. <span>L</span><span>uigi</span> stumbles backwards and Merlon quickly closes the door before the others see him.</p>
<p class="western">“What is it, Luigi?” Peach asks concerned.</p>
<p class="western">“There is not much we have to discuss.” Merlon says.</p>
<p class="western">They don’t stay long after this. They have a talk about what has happened and what everyone will be doing now. Timpani will stay with Merlon, help with the funeral and wait for Count Bleck’s return – and Bowser’s, in case he is sent to Flipside. Nastasia and O’Chunks want to mend their broken friendship and see if Mimi wants to contact them, wherever she might be. Luigi brings Mario and Peach back home, set on sewing back their life. At least the Toads are crying of joy <span>w</span><span>hen they</span> see them again.</p>
<p class="western">Luigi isn’t sure on what to do with the Chaos Heart, he leans towards safe keeping it. Besides, teleporting is rather handy. In case he wants to visit Sarasaland, for example. For example, right now.</p>
<p class="western">The guards let him in and the princess jumps up in surprise when she sees him.</p>
<p class="western">“Luigi!” <span>D</span><span>aisy</span> screams, “It’s been ages! How have you been? Oh, it’s so nice to see you!”</p>
<p class="western"><span>She</span> crushes him in a hug and Luigi simply laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to the end! You made it, wow. I made it, too, somehow. <br/>You know, when I started this story it was to explore some darker thoughts, but as the story progressed I felt uncomfortable writing it at times. Have you felt uncomfortable reading it? Tell me your top 3 moments you felt uncomfortable. (I'm joking, but I'm also curious) Mine were 1) Floro sprouts 2) Dimentio killing children 3) Bleck being desperate. Top 3, like I said.<br/>Now at the end, I can't really tell why it was satisfying to write it. I enjoyed writing it for the most part, but I also had to take a break after writing the first 7 or 8 chapters and now that I've been writing every day for... a lot of days, I feel drained again. Damn, this story is just so sad and fucked up. No one gets out of this without damage, but I don't have the energy to flesh it out any further. You do the thinking, okay?<br/>There is one thing I want to clear up. It's this "Does Mimi love him wtf is going on." She doesn't. She had a crush on him somewhen during spm, realized it wasn't going anywhere and focused on other things, her feelings mellowing down to friendship. You can see in the first chapter that they have had a friendly relationship. When she tells him about it in ch. 13 and cries, that's because she is overwhelmed. Have you ever cried because of stress? I sure have. Anyway, it gets confusing, because most of the story is written from Dimentio's pov and he misunderstands her actions, which could have been easily misinterpreted since Mimi needed him to stay close so that she can help L. Mimi feels guilty for leading him on, but no, doesn't love him. <br/>Well and then Dimentio uses the sprout and fucks over her mind, so for a short period of time she does think she loves him, but I believe her actions speak for themselves. <br/>And that's Forever After, my first and prolly only tragedy. Man, I need some cute and fluffy content now...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have complains, thoughts, questions? Me too. Many.</p><p>You can find me here:<br/>Tumblr --&gt; https://spm-pempeeeperem.tumblr.com/<br/>Discord --&gt; pempeeeperem#3194</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>